


Overcoming Differences

by TheHuntress53



Series: OD series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ron Weasley, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress53/pseuds/TheHuntress53
Summary: All they've ever known is how to be the opposite of each other, to hate each other, but now that their lives and the lives of all wizardkind are on the line can they overcome their differences? Can they even learn to love one another?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: OD series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: J.K. Rowling is the soul owner of everything Harry Potter; its original plot, characters and ending. I own nothing in this story except the plot and its twists and turns and even that had help. Before we start the story I want to thank a few people, first and foremost Aaron Mercer without whom this story wouldn’t even be possible. He and I have been brainstorming and role-playing this story for months now. Second is my beta, savedprincess85. Last but never least is my most wonderful friend Arendora, she always has just the right words.**

The sound of crickets filled the air of Hogwarts as in an inconspicuous classroom in the corner of the dungeons, fourth-year Draco Malfoy who waited with a sour look on his face, thinking about what he had to do. He knew it would hurt her, but if he didn’t follow through with the plan he would feel the wrath of hell. He slipped an anonymous note into her Potions cauldron, telling her to meet him. His note was slipped in the cauldron the same day she got another note informing her that her father's office has been bought out.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall with her friends that morning laughing and joking while they ate before double potions with Slytherin. She finished eating early as usual and decided to head down to the potions classroom early to study the material for the day and set up her station. Upon her arrival to the empty Potions classroom, she grabbed her pewter cauldron and noticed the note in the bottom.

"What's this?" She muttered to herself.

Hermione took the note and her cauldron to her seat, sitting down before reading it. She had a very bad feeling about the note. She unfolded the piece of parchment with shaking hands as the sinking feeling only got worse as she saw the handwriting on the parchment. As she read the note, tears began to sting her eyes, unsure of what to do in the situation she now found herself. She was brave, but she wasn't sure she was brave enough.

"I heard your daddy's dental practice might go out of business, if you wanna go and save it then come to the third floor, last classroom at the end of the hall at midnight. Come alone or risk your daddy's early termination."

Hermione decided she absolutely had to save her father's business. She would move hell to keep her father's practice from failing. He'd worked so hard for so long to build it up and keep it out of debt. She knew things had gotten hard, but not this hard. She couldn't imagine him selling his life's work unless he was forced to. But who in the magical world would know about her dad’s practice? That was what worried her the most. It almost felt like blackmail.

Later that night, despite her better judgement, she ended up on the third floor, alone, in the last classroom on the floor. She sat down at a desk her heart thrumming in her ears, her body trembling and her wand in hand, at the ready. And she waited.

Using an invisibility potion that he had snagged while shopping with his father, Draco smirked as he watched Granger enter his keep. He pulled out his wand and cast a muffled spell to lock the door before the potion wore off. He walked from the back of the classroom towards the witch in front of him and whispered in her ear, "Glad you could make it."

Hermione jumped, startled by the sound of his voice. She turned to face him a frightened look on her face.

"Malfoy!?" She shouted at him as she spun around, her wand now pointed directly at his chest. She began to back away from him, trying to keep distance between them. Knowing the situation was worse than it seemed now that he was involved.

"Aww, not happy to see me? I thought you would be happy that I'm giving your daddy a chance to keep his business. Just put away your wand, and I can tell you what I want." Draco replied with a small smirk with his hands raised non-threateningly.

"If you think for one second I'm putting my wand away and leaving myself open for you to attack me, you've lost your mind, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled preparing to fire a spell at any moment, her face twisting into anger. "Just tell me what you've got to tell me!"

“My father owns your father's dental practice. He controls whether your father will continue to fix teeth. You will do what I tell you to do, or you can say goodbye to your father, not only will he lose his job, but he may lose his life." He said simply and calmly as his arms began coming down, but his smirk stayed.

Hermione stared at him a moment, then lowered her wand, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why in Merlin's name would Lucius fucking Malfoy want to own a muggle's dentist office!?" She asked loudly, not daring to take her wand off of Draco, her eyes didn’t leave his as she waited for him to answer. Her heart pounded harder in her ears.

“I did it because I can, Miss Granger, and for the free dental work. It’s the only thing you muggles are good for,” Lucius Malfoy answered sarcastically from the corner he had been standing in, an arrogant sneer lining his perfectly sculpted face, a cold tension increased as he stepped out of the shadows. “Did you believe I was doing this out of spite and leverage against you and your Golden Boy, you stupid girl I have other obligations to fulfill. You are not that important.”

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard his voice. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound, her face horror stricken. "Mr. Malfoy? How did you? How are you in Hogwarts at this time of night?" She asked her voice panicked and her breathing erratic. She very nearly collapsed, her knees going weak, from fear of the man before her.

Lucius held his stone face as he leaned against the far wall with his hands toying with his wand as he responded: “My business here at the school doesn't concern you girl, all you need to know is I decided I would stay in order to make sure my incompetent son was executing my plan to my satisfaction.” He paused, and pointed his wand at her and said, “Expelliarmus!"

Hermione shrieked as her wand shot out of her hand and halfway across the room into Lucius’s hand. Draco took that opportunity and grabbed her arm to pin the girl against the wall, twisting it behind her back. Hermione screamed and she began to struggle hard against the taller, muscular young man who had her tightly pinned to the wall. Fear overwhelmed her, she knew that she would feel pain before the night was out.

"Let go of me! Malfoy, stop you're hurting me!" She screamed as he dug his fingers into her upper arms.

She was significantly smaller than both men in the room, and without a wand, she knew she couldn’t fight them off.Tears began streaking down her face. She fought Draco as hard as she could, but it was futile. He was too strong for her.

"I will be back soon, try not to hurt her,” Lucius paused, “too much. She's imperative to the plan." The elder Malfoy said, he gave Draco her wand and left the room, casting a muffled spell to lock the door behind him.

“Plan? Malfoy, What plan!?” Hermione shouted as a panicked frustration began to rise within her.

Draco turned her around roughly and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "You will do what I say from now on, or this could go bad for all of us.” he said as he gripped her chin tightly.

"Draco, please stop," She whimpered in a soft, shaky, terrified voice as she watched him over her shoulder.

"No, You belong to me. No one else. Now strip." He said in an unusually rough voice as he pulled off her robe and throwing it aside with ease before pulling out his own wand and saying "Don't make me do something I'll regret. Do you know how to occlude your mind? That is key to this working without me having to rape you,” He ended in a whisper.

"Yes, I have been practicing since first year when Dumbledore entered my mind without my consent. Why do you have to do this?" She sobbed, as she slipped her vest over her head. "I can't... Please..." She continued to beg as she stared at the wall. Her fingers were now shakily working on the buttons of her white cotton shirt.

"Yes, you can, Mudblood! Shut your filthy mouth and strip Granger!" He yelled as his eyes seemed deranged with his wand at the ready with his free hand rubbing his inner thigh. He continued in a whisper, “I need to put certain images in your mind of me raping you. But I don’t really want too. I,” he paused, looking her in the eyes, “I care about you. You aren’t your blood. But my father and fucking Snape will be looking for certain things to have happened. It is easier to occlude and push the images forward if they are already there. Thus, why I was yelling at you and treating you the way I was. Do you understand?”

She whispered, “I understand. I can occlude. Draco, what do you mean you care about me? What do you need to do? I’m not sure I’m ready for this.” She couldn’t help the tears from continuing to fall.

Draco nodded, “I need you to play along. And when you feel Snape using legilimency, push those thoughts forward. I’m sorry that I can’t protect you from losing your virginity to me. I know I’m the last person you want to do this with.”

"No! For Merlin's sake No!" She screamed as she began to pound on the door, playing along, but scared just the same. She whispered, “It’s ok Draco. I...I like you too.”

Draco sat on the teacher desk with a smirk as he watched the smart mouth Gryffindor squirm.

"Malfoy, please! Let me go! Please, I'm a..." She started as her face started to color with a beautiful crimson.

"Virgin? Couldn't have guessed." He replied sarcastically as he walked towards her. Once close enough, he began unbuttoning his shirt as he continued "You don't deserve to be in that den of idiots. Maybe Potter excluded, I may hate him but I do have an eye for talent. The bastard should've joined me when we first met. I wouldn't have had a reason to ally myself with those dimwits."

She backed herself up against the door. Her face soaked with tears.

"Please, Draco! I'm begging you! I'm not ready. If you have any shred of decency, you'll give me this one request. Please!" She pleaded with him, her fearful look never wavering as she spoke.

He didn't reply as he threw his white button-up shirt to the floor below before pointing his wand to her chest,

"Have you not seen my father. Alongside Snape being his snitch, if I didn't act the way I've been behaving then I would've been castrated, in a sense." He said softly through grit teeth as his body is shown to have dozens of marks and bruises "You would be surprised what my father did to get into the good graces of the Dark Lord. One being letting those in the circle of Death Eaters do whatever they want with his wife and his blood."

She started to shake. Her tears continued to fall. "Please Draco. I'm scared." She cried as she dug her nails into the door.

He walked until he had effectively entered her personal space before whispering "Please forgive me later for what I do now"

He quickly stole a kiss from the young lioness, his hands pushed her arms against the door.

She struggled against him, realizing this was truly going to happen. She had no choice in the matter. She'd always had a vision of what her first time would be like and this was definitely not it. She turned her head from his kiss now refusing to look at him.

He was too deep. He hated himself for this, but Snape would just use Legilimens and see he didn't do it. He had to make this look good.

Draco aggressively picked Hermione up and laid her on the empty desk before saying "You can remove your clothes and try to make this pleasant or I can make this worse."

Hermione still refused to look at him as she whined while shakily finishing unbuttoning her blouse, then her bra, followed by her skirt and knickers.

Now laying there naked, her face blushing a bright red. Her body feeling as though it had been set ablaze. She still trembled in fear knowing he was not going to be gentle with her and that terrified her.

She was right. Like the snake he was, no matter how much he cared, the power he felt was numbing.

Draco shoved his fingers into her virgin womanhood while biting down her nipple, wanting to hear her scream in both pleasure and pain.

Hermione’s eyes widened as life became all too real for her, she was confused. There was pain, yet she wanted to moan in pleasure. Her tears continued to fall as she refused to look at him, her face alight with a fiery blush as her body squirmed beneath his own. Her fingers dug into the desk. It felt good, desire flooded her body. She was mortified that the pain was causing her pleasure.

"Draco," she whispered, her voice wavering as she felt his fingers scissored inside her.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked in a caring tone that surprised even himself. He never dreamed that he would call her by her first name. His real intentions are combining with the mission.

"Please,I won't fight, but please don't hurt me anymore," She requested, softly laying a shaky hand on his arm.

"That's all I want. I will try not to hurt you," He said softly before reverting his motions into more of a gentle construct, he removed his fingers and he began kissing up her chest towards her chin.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Her body became warmer to the touch as she enjoyed his motions. Her face began to blush deeper as she was now really unsure of her feelings towards this situation. Her body had begun to react to his touch and this was strange to her. But she wasn't going to let her mind overthink it. She decided to just feel.

He put his fingers into her hair, pulling her face towards his, crashing his lips upon hers. His other arm wrapped around her waist. Hermione automatically put her hands in his hair, and sighed into his mouth as he kissed her. She couldn’t help but pull him closer to her.

He broke the kiss as he kissed down her jaw. He stopped near her ear and whispered, "I will try my best to make this pleasurable for you okay?" He wanted to reassure her one more time.

"Okay" she whispered back as she looked up at him. Her breathing slightly erratic and her heart anxious.

He picked her up off the table, and laid her onto the cold, hard floor beneath him before he quickly began undoing the leather belt around his waist.

She watched anxiously as he undid his belt. Her body squirming with want as her heart pounded with nerves because she'd never done it before. She tried hard to relax and ignore all the thoughts running wild through her brilliant mind.

The Slytherin male removed his pants and crawled on top of the lioness as he pressed the tip of his manhood against her virgin slit.

She held her breath as she looked into his slate grey eyes, seeing that he truly didn't want to hurt her. She brought her hands up onto his upper arms giving him the permission he needed to do what he was already in the process of doing.

He thrust inside her, shattering her hymen in the process. He could feel the blood trickle down his length.

Her face scrunched up in pain as he thrust inside her. A single tear slid down her face as it happened. As her body got used to having him inside it, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with want and lust, her hips now began to squirm beneath him, looking for friction. She was able to gain that friction as Draco Malfoy, of all people, began thrusting into her slowly but deeply with his eyes connecting with hers and his hands gripped her hips tightly.

Small moans began to slip from her lips as she started to match her hip movements to his thrusts. Her first orgasm building slowly within her. She'd never experience an orgasm, this feeling was new, but she was enjoying each thrust and each moment, as it built up within her.

As he thrust within her, he could feel her walls wrapping around his length, his breath becoming more shallow as he picked up his pace.

Hermione's soft sweet moans soon turned into louder screams of passion as he thrusted harder and faster into her. Her nails biting lightly into the flesh of his back. Her breath began to come in short, ragged pants as she was thrown deeper into into her orgasm. A few more thrusts and Draco came inside her, her orgasm driving him over the edge. He held his weight off her body, lights exploding behind his eyes. No other orgasm had ever felt so powerful.

Hermione lay on that cold, unforgiving floor as she waited for him tell her if he was finished with her. A small shiver went down her spine as she looked up at the boy who just elicited such a physical response from her, the thought made her face blush once more.

Draco looked over at his more or less victim. He felt like such a fucking hypocrite, doing something like this that his father allowed to be done to his own flesh and blood. But maybe he could make this better. He found his wand in the pile of his clothes and waved it over Hermione’s stomach, a warm blue light came from her abdomen. “Contraception spell,” he explained sadly to Hermione’s quizzical look.

"I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

She began to sob softly into his shoulder as her emotions began to untangle themselves. She allowed herself to be comforted by the one person she never thought would comfort her, especially after what just happened.

"It's okay. I know it's not your fault. I know you're being forced into it as much as I am," she sobbed.

He placed his palms against her warm cheeks while using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. His heart broke yet again for the girl who he had grown to care for and had caused to lose her virginity.

She just held onto him, not wanting to let go of this one moment. Her sobbing calmed after a few minutes, and she just sat there with her eyes closed, her arms wrapped securely around his strong frame and her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence.

"Draco?" She asked pulling away slightly to look into his eyes, her face contorted into a confused look.

"Yeah?" He asked her with his own eyebrow raised.

"What is this we're doing?"she asked softly,searching for his feelings rather than just his words. Her eyes roved his face and settled on his eyes.

"Uhm,” He said with as he put his arms over her shoulders. His eyes stared at her passionately, “I want to comfort you, give you the pillow talk you deserve. I fucking hate what I had to do to get images into your head to protect us both.”

“That's not entirely what I was asking," She said still staring at him. "I was wondering how you came to care for me." She asked the serious question in a light tone..

"I think this built up after you slapped the shite out of me last year and developed over the summer." He said softly in his own joking manner as his walls began coming down.

She smiled seeing his true feelings in his eyes as well as hearing them in his voice. She laid her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Is it weird that that's about the time I started wondering what it would be like if you didn't act like you hated me?" she asked softly.

"Really now? I'm glad to make that fantasy a reality." He replied as he checked the moon, it was already morning so he said "Well now we have two choices. We can try and rush to our dormitories and try avoiding the professors and Filch or stay here and hold out."

"I don't mind staying here, although if I'm not in the common room or at breakfast both Harry and Ron, even though they aren't speaking, will notice and worry," She said wondering how he planned to pull this plan off..

"I can work with that. My dorm thinks I'm with my father, maybe you can lie and say you got up early and decided to study," He replied simply before kissing her cheek.

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed as she looked at him her eyes looking weary from lack of sleep all night. She smiled sleepily at him. "We've got double potions this morning." She said to him not at all wanting to see Snape after this. She was getting nervous again thinking about it.

"Sit in the back next to Goyle. He'll slip something into your potion and send you off towards the hospital wing. You can leave and rest afterward," He replied simply..

"Promise he won't hurt me?" She said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow almost afraid of how that solution would turn out.

"I promise. I am going to give it to him when I see him this morning. It’s safe, but will make the potion explode. I know the potion won’t permanently hurt you. " He said softly as he got off the desk and sat in the chair and held his hand out for her to take.

She smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to guide her wherever he wanted her.

"What happens with us from here on out?" She asked simply.

"You keep Potter alive, while I act like a spoiled rich kid. Then at night, we can meet here. There are also others, entire families in Slytherin who don't want Voldemort revived. That's my father’s and the rest of the Death Eaters' plot, and I know the tournament is apart of it." He replied as he moved her onto the edge of the desk where she could sit. “Believe it or not, my father wants to prevent the Dark Lord from returning.”

She just stared at him for a few moments. "He's dead, Harry killed him, first year, when he fought him in on the the third floor. How can they possibly bring him back?" She asked in shock at that news.

"There are many questions that I have in that sentence alone but that's my Aunt's plot. This is going to be a long fucking year." The young Slytherin stated with his fingers laced together.

"You're right about that." She said as she looked up at him. She looked out the window. "It's getting late, we don't want to be late for Potions.." She said with an almost disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so. Tomorrow we can meet here again." He replied softly as he began gathering his and the lioness's clothes from off the floor

She nodded as she began to dress. She looked over at him and smiled. She was very much looking forward to the next night they got together.

"You want to go out first or me?" She asked once she was clothes and had her wand back in the pocket.

"Hmm... I should go first. I'll draw out Filch and his cat, you might have to take the long way but you'll make it." He replied as he quickly got dressed including his robe before steadying his face and getting back into his persona.

"Wait," she said just before he opened the door.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned his attention to her.

She hurried to him and she kissed him very passionately before he could deepen it, she pulled away,. "Don't let last night have been a dream, please. Yes, it started off as a nightmare, but you didn’t let it be horrible. You turned my first time into an amazing night, all things considered." She said with a smile.

Draco was speechless at his now technically lover's speech but couldn't help giving his own passionate speech as well.

"I think we dream so we don’t have to be apart for so long but if we’re in each other’s dreams, we can be together all the time. This night will be the catalyst for our new tomorrow for us and this world."

She smiled then kissed him once more before stepping back to let him compose himself again so he could walk out the door.

He quickly did away with his blush before removing the ward on the door with his wand and making a noisy escape in hopes he could lure Filch towards the dungeons.

She waited about ten minutes while fixing herself up a bit with a few charms she'd learned in books and from her roommates. She composed herself then rushed in the opposite direction going the long way down to the dungeons. She just barely made it to Potions on time and sat in the seat nearest the door, to the right which she knew was the one next to Goyle. She sat down and began pulling out her things prepared to hear an onslaught of rude comments.

As the rude comments sank in, Snape made his grand entrance like a vampiric bat looking over at potential victims, he noticed a few things. Both Potter and Weasley were missing. Potter was supposed to be at the Weighing of the Wands ceremony. And Weasley was probably running late.The gossip around the school was of the Golden Trio's falling out caused the youngest male Weasley to bury his former friend to anyone who would listen. The last strange thing was the seating: Draco was late, Lucius said that he would be done with Granger by his class period but she had already arrived.

Draco walked in with a shit eating grin upon his face, though he was red faced and out of breath, he still continued to hold that ‘I don’t care’ attitude quite well.

"Where have you been Mister Malfoy?" The Potion Master asked the young man, expecting the given answer

"Oh, the staircase decided to switch during my walk back down. My apologies." He replied

Snape nodded and said "At least you are cordial. 10 points to Slytherin."

As they went through the motions of the seemingly mundane Potions class, Draco turned to face the back of the class and slipped Goyle a bit of parchment explaining what his task was. Goyle read the note and nodded at his friend, and when the know-it-all was up at the supply closet he threw in some smoke powder that would blow up in Hermione's face once an acidic element hit it.

The class went on as planned, more or less as Hermione was suddenly covered with smoke thanks to Goyle, startling most of the class and Hermione as the powder exploded in her face. Hermione, began to choke and cough as the smoke filled covered her face and body.

“Miss Granger, foolish girl, go to the Hospital wing. Fifteen points from Gryffindor” Snape snarled. Hermione picked up her bag and left the room coughing and wheezing, a small, unnoticed, well hidden grin on her face.


	2. The Spurned

Hermione had been walking with Ron for fifteen solid minutes listening to his deranged ramblings about Harry and the Triwizard Tournament a few days after the encounter with Malfoy. She secretly hoped something would get her out of listening to him. You would think he would notice that she wasn’t even paying attention but since she nodded her head each time he turned back to get her approval on some stupid thing he said, he couldn’t be bothered to notice the eyeroll each time he turned his back to her once more. Her mind began to wander to her night with Draco as they rounded the corner near the classroom that now held a special memory for her. For a while now, her thoughts had almost centered around Draco anyway. The encounter really cemented him in her mind.

Almost like a flash, Draco's goon Goyle pushed Ron into a nearby closet, much to his protesting. The big lug was laughing as Draco pulled Hermione into the classroom with a smirk as he said, "I thought I’d step in since you were looking so damn bored with the red headed weasel."

She smirked, "I like blondes better, they're far more interesting.”

"Yeah, they are." He replied as he stole a kiss from her lips once more before saying "I have a free period, and I know you have a free period as well. How about we have some time to ourselves?"

She smiled at him, "I would like that." She walked over and sat on the empty teacher's desk.

Draco nodded as he brought a chair in front of Hermione and said "Sorry about the smoke in the potion the other day, but even after being covered in smoke, you still looked quite stunning."

"I was expecting something rotten, so it really didn't surprise me all that much. And thank you, I'd have to say you always look quite handsome yourself." She said her face blushing slightly.

"Glad you think so. In any case, I suggest making up with Harry soon. He'll need you, and Weasley can be brought back into your group later." Draco stated simply.

She looked at him and nodded, "I will do my best. Hopefully he's not too angry at me still. I haven’t done anything wrong. I just tried not to take a side in the fight with Ron and Harry."

"Neither boy likes that you didn't choose them. Personally, I would've chose Potter. If any of the rumors around him are true, and from what I’ve heard, he's a tough bastard." Draco replied as he sat next to her.

"I chose to distance myself out of fear. When they are angry, they frighten me. They get really volatile and reckless. I didn’t want to be in the middle of their inane argument," She said with a serious face.

"Guys can be idiots." Draco said simply with a chuckle to try and lighten the mood.

She laughed, “Especially Ron. For Merlin's sake, he can't honestly think Harry figured out a way to out this name in that awful cup. Can he?" she moved to sit on Draco's lap.

"Probably not. I doubt that he could. Plus the only person who would enter this tournament would have to be extremely narcissistic or in desperate need of attention. That's why I took a shot at it. Needless to say it didn't work." He replied.

She burst into a fit of laughter. "You Did Not!" She choked out through her bouts of laughter.

"Oh I did, I made sure to try while Snape was in the dungeons, but half the school was watching. I found a spell in a book in the Restricted Section that allows a person to slip past age lines for a moment, but it didn't last long enough. I got thrown back like some poor sap trying to cut down the Whomping Willow. It was rather embarrassing. Like I said, half the school saw, but no one stopped me," He said with a sheepish smile.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "That's what I'm saying, no one was able to pass the age line that Dumbledore drew.” She said pausing for a moment in thought. “Do you think your father would put Harry's name in the goblet?"

"Probably, not him personally, but a Death Eater probably. Someone who was in the school during the time between the announcement and the last night of entries," he said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, well let's not focus on that for the moment were supposed to be focusing on us," She said looking up at him a bright smile on her face.

"Okay then, when did you start liking me?” Draco asked suddenly slightly embarrassed.

Hermione blushed as he asked her this, “I would have to say about half an hour after I punched you in third year.” she responded to him with a girlish giggle that made her blush, “I began to feel bad after as my hand started to throb and my temper cooled. I couldn’t stop thinking about you for hours. I thought I’d stop thinking about you after the pain in my hand went away but I was wrong. If I saw you in the hall or in class, I started thinking about you again. Then when I saw you this year, my heart would beat faster when I saw you. I knew that you were a bit different. Still a prat, but you didn’t outright target me, unless it was a part of a bigger plot. The encounter a few days ago was really a good thing otherwise we would have danced around each other for ages due to blood status.”

“I’m surprised you started liking me so quickly, especially after what I said about the hippogriff. But, I’m glad this isn’t difficult for you. There will still be times when I have to “force” myself on you for appearances when I know Snape will look. So, wanna talk some more or do something, else?" He asked her with a knowing smirk. He had been holding her hands and running his fingers through hers, and with each pass of his fingers they went further up her arms, causing her to shiver.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately, "Does that answer your question?" She asked with a seductive smirk on her face.

He rolled his eyes before pulling her in for another kiss, he knew the spells set on the room when his father was here, had kicked in since this was supposed to be an interrogation/submissive room for Hermione. His father had set the door to lock automatically when it was closed and no sound to be heard from the outside. In any case, he moved his hands to her waist.

She deepened the kiss as she shifted to straddle his lap, her skirt lifting to expose her thighs to him.

He began moving his lips downward toward her pale and vulnerable neck, sucking and leaving slight bite marks down it as hands rubbed her thighs.

Her breath grew more erratic as he nipped her neck, stirring up a wonderful sensations inside her. Her hips began to grind against his lap as she began to seek friction.

His fingers traced up her skirt and latched onto the edge of her knickers and slid them to the side, testing her wetness with the tip of his finger. She hissed at the contact and stood up quickly and removed the offending garment. He took the knickers from her and put them in the pocket of his robe.

She sat back on his lap and looked into his eyes as she reached her hand down between them and touched his erection through his trousers. Her face began to blush slightly at the brazenness of her action, but her smile never faltered.

He groaned at the contact as he pushed her off his lap and onto the teacher’s desk behind her. Draco flipped her skirt up and spread her legs further to have a clear view at her dripping

She blushed a deep crimson as he looked at her so intently, her body responded to his touch in ways she never thought possible.  
He got on his knees and ducked his head between her legs, tongue out in preparation for the meal he was about to feast upon, before giving a long and deliberately slow lick to her slit.

Hermione gasped as his tongue ran across her womanhood causing her to squirm around on the desk, small moans escaping from her lips. "Oh Gods Draco!" She moaned softly.

Not letting off, he dug his tongue inside of her; circling her clit and swiping her folds gently. He nipped her clit, just enough to jolt her close to a climax than she thought possible without penetration.

She moaned louder as he lapped at her juices, her nails digging into the edge of the desk. "Oh Draco! I want you inside me," she cooed when she felt as if she'd combust at any moment.

"I can’t really hear you, I suggest begging more and much louder. Don’t worry, no one can hear you," He replied after removing his tongue and began thrusting his fingers inside her, her juices splashing onto his shirt as he did.

"Oh fff- Draco! Please! I need to feel you inside me!" She screamed upon feeling his finger being thrust inside her.

"There it is," he removed his fingers and began undoing his pants. His erection was very prominent as he licked the juices from his fingers. She eyed him with curiosity and arousal. The anticipation of having him inside her was killing her.

He noticed her watching him and smirked, before grabbing his cock with one hand and pumped a few times before lining up with her dripping slit. He thrust into her, both moaning as he filled her. Draco pulled out and thrust back in quickly and deeply. He thrust faster and faster, seeking release. Within minutes they were both incredibly close.

“Will you come with me, Hermione?”

“So close,” she reached between them and flicked her clit once, twice, three times and came with a scream. The sight of Hermione touching herself and feeling her orgasm surrounding his cock caused him to spill his seed inside her with a animalistic moan.

She laid there, him still on top of her as she held tight to him once again not wanting the moment to end. Her breath was coming in short, ragged pants as she attempted to catch it, from all of their exertion. She looked into his eyes a brilliant smile on her face. "I don't want to leave this room." She said plainly to him.

"Me either, but we have a plot to stop." He replied as he checked the window, the sun was going down fast so it had to be at least 4 PM, they were in the room for hours on end. "Hey, when is the next time you have astronomy??"

"Umm, later after dinner." She said smiling at him. "Why do you ask?" She asked.

“You need to get in Potter's good graces. I had Astronomy last night, and I think there's a partner project coming soon. I suggest using that to do so. He is key to our plan to thwart my Aunt's plot." He replied simply

She nodded her head as they heard students rushing past the classroom.

"It must be dinner time." She sighed, "I guess we had better make an appearance."

Draco nodded once more as he quickly found his pants while also listening out into the hallway.

Hermione straightened her skirt, casting a cleaning spell between her legs, and stood there waiting for him to decide when it was a good time for them to make their exit. The fact that he had pocketed her knickers was forgotten..

Draco turned to Hermione and noticed the marks on her neck, “I need to glamour your neck so no one notices the many love bites there.” He pulled out is wand and cast the charm, effectively hiding the fact that they had just had sex in an abandoned classroom.

He motioned for her to leave before him. When she had been gone for two minutes, he walked into the hall where he noticed, Harry Potter was battling a proverbial war on all sides. To the public, he was an attention seeking empathetic misanthrope. Gryffindor house thought he was a liar, his friends spurned him at every turn while he prepared for the first trial that was in less than a week. However he would soon find that all was not lost, but he ate alone, at the end of the house table, in complete silence, hoping to become invisible. He almost wished he could get by with wearing his invisibility cloak to meals.

Hermione sat closest to Harry as anyone, but there was still a gap between them. She placed food on her plate, when she saw Draco walk in. She held her usual look of irritation as he walked by as a front for her housemates, but in her heart it hurt. She looked away and began to eat, finishing quickly and left early for the Astronomy Tower. She set up her things and waited for Harry to make his way in slowly like he usually did.

The Boy Who Lived walked into the tower early since food was ash in his mouth with the whispers and constant rumors among the foreign students and among the Hogwarts students became unbearable. He sat next to Hermione in complete silence.

She opened her mouth then snapped it shut once more as she was unable to find words to say to him. Her mind was whirling with things she needed to say.

After a few minutes of contemplating, she looked at him. "Harry?"

"Yeah, hey Mione. How's it been?" Harry greeted her as there were visible bags under his eyes and his eyes darted around, skittish and afraid of being attacked yet again.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said. She hated seeing him like this. "I should've spoken up. I know you didn’t put your name in that cup. But, when you and Ron get into arguments like this, you sort of, well, frighten me. And I figured I'd just stay out of it. I never knew it would go this far," She finished wanting so desperately to hug her best friend.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me Mione, you're my best friend. Ron. I really don't know, at this point I would rather bury the tosser than anything." Harry replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Harry, just give him some time. He'll come round. Everyone will see that you didn’t ask for this," she said softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Really, I hope he doesn't. I thought we were friends, but now I'm rethinking it. I think he latched onto me, hoping for some fame or something," he replied as he rubbed Hermonie's head softly

She hated that they were at such odds with each other, and she missed having fun with both of her friends. It felt so strange. She wrapped her arms around him, truly at a loss for what to say. "I really am sorry Harry," she whispered just before the other students began to file into the classroom.

"I know." He whispered back softly, taking comfort in the first kind words and touch he had received in days, as the class began to shuffle in.

Later that night, after going on a short walk before curfew, she walked up to the portrait of the fat lady and whispered the password. The portrait swung and open she could hear the sounds of yelling, andat first thought it was just her housemates bring their normal rowdy selves. Upon entering the common room she saw an entirely different story.

Harry was standing in the center of the common room with his trunk as a group of Gryffindor boys was behind Ron as he spoke out from the balcony they were standing on. "Get the hell out of here Potter! You're no longer apart of this house. You are a shame on the Gryffindor name."

Hermione furrowed her brow at the boys. Wondering what in the world she'd missed. "What the bloody hell are you on about?!" She shouted as she rushed to Harry's side.

"We can't have any liars here. I convinced everyone in our dorm to kick him out. He doesn’t deserve to call himself a Gryffindor!" Ron said proudly.

"What!? You can't be serious! You guys can't really think Harry Potter his name in that cup! Ron this is insane! You also don’t have the authority to do that. Whatever power trip you are on, needs to stop. I am going to make sure Professor McGonagall knows," she screamed back at him, now fuming.

"Why am I crazy?! He's an attention grabber and this proves it!" Ron explained with a frown.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, he didn't do it! I'm sure of it! Harry wouldn't have been able to do it, just like Fred and George couldn't do it. He wouldn't have been able to pass through the age line Dumbledore drew around the cup. Please think logically Ronald!" She said rolling her eyes at the childishness he was displaying.

"You always do this Hermione; you always pick his side even when the evidence is right in front of -”

“I'll leave.” Harry interrupted Ron's rant as he grabbed his trunk in silence and the entirety of Gryffindor house watched. The portrait hole closed behind him with a clang.

"Harry! No! Ronald how could you!" She screamed at him. "This is by far the the most idiotic thing you've ever done! He's been your best friend since we got here, your absolute closest friend, and you're hurting him doing this! You're a bully! And where the hell is a prefect when I need one?" She finished as she turned to rush after Harry.

Harry sat on his trunk in silence in the hallway outside of the common room, his fingers twisted and flipped around his wand, his raven hair falling into his eyes.

Hermione rushed out of the common room and into the hallway, sliding to a halt in front of him. She sighed thankful he hadn't gone far, "Harry, I'm sorry. He's such an arse." She said, letting her angry tears spill over as she crouched down in front of her friend.

"It's fine, this isn't the first time I had to sleep outside, so I don't mind really. Thank you for sticking up for me though. Now go back inside and get some rest.." Harry said as he began wiping away her tears.

"Harry this isn't right. They shouldn't be allowed to do this!" She shouted, "We have to tell Professor McGonagall. He is out of control. This can’t be allowed to continue."

"It's not gonna work. None of the teachers will care." He replied softly as he got up and held his hand out for her to take.

She looked at him, knowing he was right, as she took his offered hand and allowed him to help her up. The teachers all seem to turn a blind eye to anything students did to one another unless there was blood involved. Even McGonagall hadn’t cared when Harry was hexed right in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "I wish it was him leaving." She whispered into his shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arms around her taking consolation from his only friend. With all the shite coming at him from all sides, he definitely needed a friend.

"I'll be fine Mione. I'll see you in the Great Hall for breakfast." He replied softly with a small smile

"You're sure?" She asked, now looking extremely conflicted. “I can find McGonagall.”

"Yeah, I’m sure. I know warming charms and it might be nice not to have to protect myself from my roommates while I sleep," He replied softly as he hugged her once more before grabbing his trunk and walking down the hallway.

She stood there watching after him, anger raging within her. 'How could Ron do something so stupid and mean?' she thought to herself as Harry rounded the corner and out of her sight. She hung her head and turned to the portrait. Saying the password she opened it and walked back in. She thought it telling that even the Fat Lady didn’t commented on what she had seen. Normally she would be full of useless advice. She would probably gossip to the other paintings as soon as she could.

The room was still full of most of Gryffindor house. As she walked in the room seemed to stop what they were doing and stare angrily at her. Hermione’s face lit on fire with a furious blush as she made her way across the common room and to the stairs making her way up to her room. She knew better than to engage with such badly informed people.

***

Harry made his way to the Owlery,Hedwig took off from her perch when she saw him enter the owlery. He opened his trunk and quickly found a pre-inked quill and a small bit of parchment. He quickly scrawled a note to Sirius, telling him of the events of the night. Harry turned toward the field beside the Black Lake and opened his trunk, rummaging around for something when he heard someone approach. .

Daphne was out on her routine late evening walk. As she walked toward the Black lake she saw Harry Potter with his trunk. "Potter? What are you doing out here?" She asked, in a cold and even tone. She was a Slytherin afterall, and could easily hide her shock.

"I’m looking for something to put on the ground for me to sleep on. The entirety of Gryffindor Tower, with the exception of Hermione, threw me out tonight. Evidently, I’m a lying, attention seeking git.," Harry replied as he pulled out some spare robes and transformed them into a sleeping bag.

She looked curiously at the boy in front of her. "I was unaware that was possible." She said as she looked up into the night sky.

"Join the club." He replied as he slicked back his hair before sitting down.

She looked down at him in wonder. She'd never seen him look so downtrodden. She adjusted her expensive clothes and sat beside him.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think you put your name in the cup. I think that someone is out to get you. I think you have more enemies than He Who Must Not Be Named," she said as she looked calmly up at the sky.

"Well, you're in a small group there. Most of the school thinks that way, and most of the public listens to the Prophet and are on their way to becoming sheep, following the loudest voice, even if it is false,." Harry replied softly.

She scoffed at the thought. "I prefer to use my own reasoning and logic to see what's right in front of my nose."

"Well, for the foreseeable future, this is my bedroom," Harry said as he decided to slide into the sleeping bag.

"What are you' going to do when it gets colder out?" She smirked, curious as to what he would say.

Harry thought for a moment before answering her seriously, “See if I can bunk with Hagrid." A mirthless chuckle fell from his lips at the sound of his defeated voice.

Harry saw the appalled look on her face as she said, . "Hagrid? Really? Hmm... Maybe we figure something, uh, out between now and then. I'll help you. Okay?" She stated rather than asked.

"Uhm thanks but no. You probably need to get to bed anyway." He replied softly as he looked at the blonde girl. He noticed that she was rather pretty and was shocked that he had that thought, especially of a Slytherin.

"Yes. Well then, enjoy your sky,”she quickly stood and with a small, exquisite smile she turned walked away.

***

Harry sighed as he wandered around the school grounds as he used his robe to cover himself from the falling snow. It had been a few days since the first trial. He had managed to use his broom to survive a dragon, a fucking Hungarian Horntail, one of the fiercest of the breed, to capture an egg. The egg supposedly had clues as to the next task, but he couldn’t open it without damn near going deaf. However, instead of rejoining Gryffindor House for a party after his victory, he decided to leave to everyone's surprise. It really shouldn't have surprised them though, seeing as they had kicked him out. He figured that was what they had wanted. In any case, Harry now had to find a date for the Yule Ball. Maybe he could ask Hermione. This was going to be fun.

***

Daphne had been on her usual nightly walk, even though it was cold, when she spotted Harry. She couldn't fathom why he'd still be outside after winning the first trial. She made a bee line for him.

"Hey, Potter. What are you doing out here?" She asked when she reached him.

"Walking around, I've had about three Gryffindor girls, four Hufflepuff girls, a Ravenclaw girl and a guy, all try asking me to the Yule Ball. I just got away from the guy an hour ago," He replied in a joking manner to Daphne. Due to Daphne’s frequent walks, they had spent quite a lot of time talking with one another and had formed a sort of friendship.

She smiled at the thought of Harry being asked by another guy to the Ball. A small giggle then escaped her beautiful lips as she covered her mouth, "well, I do believe you seem to be missing some females from a certain house." She said with her head held high and a grin on her face.

"I thought Slytherins stuck together, at most you guys tolerate Ravens." Harry replied as more snowflakes fell from the sky "Why did you bring that up?"

She began to fiddle with the hem of her expensive skirt. "I... Umm... Nevermind it was nothing just a passing thought, She blushed furiously as they continued to walk. She was glad it was dark, and he wouldn’t be able to see her face.

"Did you wanna ask me to the ball?" The Boy Who Lived asked the Greengrass Heiress with an eyebrow raised. He had stopped and grabbed her elbow to stop her as well. He planted his feet, to show he wasn’t moving until she answered..

"I was hoping you'd take the hint and... Well... Ugh... Yes, Harry, I'd like you to go with me, would you attend the Yule Ball with me?"

"Surprisingly, you are the seventh girl who has asked me, but the first that wasn’t laughed at or drug away. Ginny was drug away by Ron for asking me. The twins apologized for his behaviour, but sure, I would love to attend with you," Harry replied with a sheepish smile.

Her face brightened. "Thank you, I’m so glad, Harry. I wanted to ask you before I asked anyone else because there aren’t any guys in Slytherin worth asking. Truly you are the only person in my life worth asking to attend the ball with me. Did you know that Slytherins can be so dull?Plus, I know that you can hold a conversation with me. I really enjoy our talks." She said, excitement coloring her voice.

"Well, that's good. So uhm I guess, I gotta find better robes now." Harry said with embarrassment, this was his first date after all and with a Slytherin nonetheless. Why hadn’t dress robes been on the supply list?

"I guess so. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, together?"

"I think going to Hogsmeade would be fun, but can we go secretly? I don’t want to fight anyone in Slytherin because I am seen with you. Also, Snape would probably see it as a chance to take more points from Gryffindor," Harry replied with a soft smile.

"Harry, everyone is going to see us together at the Ball. It'll be okay. I know things haven't been the greatest this year for you. How about, we enjoy Hogsmeade frivolously and ignore the rest of the damn world. When we are old and grey, this will be just a small blip in our lives. Are you up for ignoring the rest of the world with me?" She asked hoping he'd be up for just flat out ignoring the world for a while, with her.

Harry scoffed at her, "have you not seen the world lately?” he paused, thinking, “you are right., Maybe I should just say screw the world for a bit. Let's do this then, I'll meet you in the village." Who knows maybe going to Hogsmeade with a cute girl would help boost his confidence. It couldn’t hurt, right?

She nodded her head to him a small, smile on her face. "Alright, see you Saturday then. We'll meet at Honeydukes and go from there. Is ten ok?" She asked as she started to turn to head towards the castle having finally had enough of the cold. "Night, Harry."

"Night Daphne. See you at ten on Saturday," He replied as he began walking away and towards his campsite near Hagrid's hut. The snow was falling, and he knew by the morning, it would be pretty deep.


	3. Hogsmeade

Hermione and Draco were scheduled to meet that night. She had spent endless amounts of time over the past few days trying to come up with the words that she would use to explain the situation to Draco and possibly calm him down. Hermione opened the door to their room, as they had dubbed it, her heart pounding out of her chest with nerves and walked in. She had a smile on her face but it was a skittish one. "Hey Draco.” She didn’t walk up to him, but paced by the door, wringing her hands.

"You seem nervous, everything okay?" Draco asked as concern washed over him upon seeing her face as she walked into the classroom and her actions were not normal. She usually came up to him and gave him a kiss.

She stopped in her tracks, having thought many times about how he'd feel about what she was about to tell him. "Uh... Yeah... Kinda..." She said as her face lit on fire with an interesting blush. Hermione started to fidget with the hem of her skirt.

Draco felt worried as he watched his anxious girlfriend, but kept his face even as he asked, "What's wrong?" He watched her becoming increasingly nervous as his slate grey eyes burned holes into her.

"It's nothing, really,” she said as she looked up into his eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. “It’s just that I know that we can't go to the ball together, and someone else has asked me to go with him,” she stated, looking down at the floor, “and, well, I told him I would attend with him,.” she finished, her heart now feeling as if it may explode.

Draco stood there for a moment in silence, disappointed. He should have known that she’d be asked by someone, but he’d hoped she would say no. "Oh. Oh I see. Well, that's okay,” Draco whispered. He couldn't be mad at her. They both understood the situation, the danger. It wasn’t like he could personally take her to the ball.

"You’re sure?" she asked as she bit her lip anxiously, "even though it's Viktor Krum? If not I can tell him I changed my mind about going with him. I will go alone if you're not comfortable with me going with him," she inquired. His lack of anger was worrying her.

"No! I mean this is a one-time thing right?” his face flushed in irritation at the idea of her attending with Krum, “And you should do what makes you happy. If going to the ball with that dunderhead makes you happy, then that is what you should do. I’m not angry at you, just this fucking situation." He finished, as as he stood and gently brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

She looked at him and nodded and wrapped her arms around him as a small tear fell. "What would make me the most happy is to go with you and to stop hiding in the shadows all the time. I hate hiding us," she whispered into his chest.

"I know sweetheart.” his arms came around her, taking comfort from her closeness, “Unfortunately, for the time being these are the cards we are stuck with," Draco replied as he combed his fingers through her unruly hair, hoping to calm her.

She held him tighter and nodded. She looked up at him, "will we ever not have to hide?"

"I don't know," he replied softly as he rubbed her head, “maybe once we help Harry defeat Voldemort.”

"I'm sorry Draco. I don't mean to be so emotional." She said softly after she'd calmed down a bit. She felt guilty for turning what little time they had together into something emotional.

“This is our life. I’m sorry I can’t take you to the ball. But I am glad you will be able to attend. You should have fun.”

Changing the subject she looked up at him and asked in hopes of at least seeing him there, “will you be there?”

“Probably not. I will probably end up stuck with my father." Draco replied.

She looked up at him with a sad look on her face. "This isn't fair." She said as she pulled away and plopped into the teacher's chair placing her elbows on the desk and her face in her hands.

"It'll be alright," Draco replied as he stepped beside his now distraught girlfriend and rubbed her back softly, “I’m sure we will get through this, we just have to be strong.”

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, tears filling her eyes, "Do you really believe that? Or are you just saying it to try to make me feel better?" She asked hoping that he really thought things would get better.

"Both." He responded bluntly as he sat on the desk beside her elbow.

She smiled up at him and placed her chin on his knee,"thank you. I really hope things do get better. I am not sure how much more of this I can take."

"It will, just enjoy yourself." He smirked, glad to see a smile on her face.

Hermione yawned, and felt the exhaustion seep into her body from the emotional roller coaster she had been on the last few days. Standing from the desk, she flicked her wand to transfigure a few desks into a gorgeous four poster bed with satin sheets. "Want to snuggle for a bit?" She asked with a smile.

"That is the most brilliant thing you have suggested all day." He replied as he lay on satin covered bed, which were certainly better than what he had in his dormitory.

Hermione crawled into the bed and joined him, laying her head on his chest. She wrapped her arm around him holding on tight.

***

The day of the Hogsmeade trip came, and Harry watched as the snow fell from the sky while sitting on the bench, waiting for Daphne. He had sent an owl to her that morning telling her where to meet.

"Hiya, Harry. Are you ready to go?" She asked as she walked up gracefully.

He nodded. He hadn’t t wanted to meet her at Honeydukes due to the massive crowd. It would set the school ablaze with rumors, not that it wasn't already but still. He wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his neck tightly as he walked to Daphne's side.

She held her hand out for him to take,"They're going to talk anyway. We might as well give ‘em something to talk about," she said with a daring smirk.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself as he took her soft hand, keeping his free hand in his pocket. It was a rather cold day, like Harry had predicted, the snow was thick on the ground.

She kept her free hand in the pocket of her fur jacket. "Shall we?" She asked as she looked at him sweetly.

Harry nodded as the two began walking, hand in hand towards, a more than likely full, Gladrags Wizardwear. ‘This was gonna be a long day.’ He thought to himself.

They walked into Gladrags Wizardwear which was filled to the brim with students from all houses who were also looking for dress robes for the Yule Ball. When the bell sounded announcing the arrival of both Harry and Daphne most of the students seemed to stop what they were doing to look to see who was walking in. Noticing who it was, the Gryffindor and Slytherin students looks turned to ones of disgust, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students simply turned back to what they were doing. Harry looked at the floor as his face grew hot with an angry blush. Daphne and Harry did not speak as they slowly walked deeper into the store.

"Just ignore them. Their opinions don't matter. Only ours matter. And I'm happy with my choice of partner to go to the ball with," she said breaking the cold silence.

Her statement made him feel like his patience would be tested, as Harry looked up at Daphne. He had a funny feeling that something would happen today. Though he simply couldn’t place his finger on it.

“I hate that you have to be a part of the receiving end of their hatred, he whispered to her low enough that no student could hear him unless they were standing close enough to touch him, which at this point, very few students wanted to be near him.

“I haven’t a care in the world for what they think Harry. I have told you this before.” She said as she took him by the hand and pulled him to the back, knowing that the expensive things were kept there. "Here we are. silence at last." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. so Daphne, what are you planning to buy?" Harry asked with a nervous smile as he was now wishing to Merlin that Hagrid was able to take him to Gringotts before this 'date'.

"I was thinking we could coordinate. What do you think?" She asked.

"You seem better than me at shopping, so sure." He replied sheepishly as he really had no idea what he was doing.

She smiled at his bashful face. "What are you so worried for?"

“Daphne, I’m one of the champions. I was informed I open the dance, so I need to look my best. I also don’t want to embarrass you, since you are taking a chance with me. Do you think you can make that happen? Maybe a suit that is charmed to give confidence to the wearer?” he asked sighing in defeat.

She smiled at him "I promise you will look your best, and I don't embarrass that easily." She choose a dress and a suit off the rack. "How about these?" She asked. She had picked out a floor length ruby red dress that was satin and lace. The bodice was tight and met the skirt and flared down to the floor. The lacey top layer was designed with leaves. It was truly the perfect Yule dress for a Gryffindor. The suit Daphne picked for him, made him intimidated. It was simple and black with a Slytherin green cumberbund. The tie was grey. He fucking hated the idea of wearing a tie.

"Uhm, Opposites?" Harry said.

"I figured we could switch house colors for the night, to show unity. Plus the colour really sets off the colour of your eyes," she said with a smile as she walked to the fitting room to try on her dress. "You should try yours on as well,"she said pointing to the door next to hers, as she quickly disappeared into the room.

Harry looked at the suit unsure of the colour choice and picked up the pricetag to see the price, ‘that’s insane!’ He thought to himself. He knew that she was a girl of high fashion, but this made him uncomfortable. He went into the fitting room with the incredibly overpriced suit and began to try it on. Harry truly did not want to disappoint Daphne.

She came out of the dressing room wearing her gown. "What do you think?" She asked him with excitement as she did a fancy twirl when he came out of his dressing room.

Harry had walked out of his own dressing room with most of his ensemble on, with the exception of his tie, simply because he didn't know how to tie one. He really didn’t want to wear green. It made him remember the Sorting Hat telling him he would do well in Slytherin. But it made her happy, and was a good idea, even if he hated it. He smiled at Daphne,"You look beautiful," excitement in his voice. He was truly glad she wanted to be with him. The only reason he was upset was because he hated that people were talking about her because of him.

"That suit looks hot on you! Do you need help with that tie?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes, please. I never learned how to tie one." He said softly with a shy look on his face

She stepped up to him and gently tied the tie properly. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek when she was finished.

His face heated up softly as he muttered out "Thank you, but I am not going to be able to pay for this, I haven’t been to my Gringotts vault in a while.."

"Oh Harry, sweetheart, I have an account here. My parents will take care of it." She smiled waving away his concerns.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes, you've had enough to deal with this year,with the tournament and your awful housemates. Just let me do this, okay?" She dictated, as she turned to walk away and get her dress fixed to fit her perfectly.

Harry nodded once more as he went back into the dressing room and changed back into his own clothes.

When she was finished getting fitted, she changed back to her clothes. She went to the counter and asked the witch at the register to charge the clothing to her parent’s account. The dress and suit were packaged and promised to be mailed that evening to the castle so they didn’t have to carry their purchases. Daphne took Harry’s hand and walked proudly out of the store. Daphne's head held high and a bold and beautiful look upon her face.

"So Harry," she said getting his attention from the white snow on the ground, "would you like to go to Honeydukes? I'm kind of craving something sweet."

"Sure, sounds good." He replied although he felt like this was a terrible idea. But he would go with her. He had a horrible feeling about going to Honeydukes.

They arrived at Honeydukes and half of Gryffindor were there, just walking out of the candy shop. Harry’s grip tightened on hers as he noticed this. She looked at him. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to Harry. I can wait on my sweets. It's okay." She said with an arrogant look towards the other boys.

"It's alright. I can handle this." Harry replied as he kept walking, and once at the door, he held the door for her. He could feel a confrontation coming whether he wanted it or not.

As she went to step through the door, Ron stepped right in her way. "Watch it, Weasel!" She sneered.

"So Potter, you get kicked out, and the first thing you do is go and date a vicious little viper, huh?" Ronald asked with a sneer.

Harry’s face burned. “How dare you talk about her like that! You can say whatever the fuck you please about me, but I refuse to let you speak ill of Daphne!” He shouted back at Ron. Harry stepped in front of her to ensure her safety. “Now move so we can go inside!” He finished with all of the authority he could muster from his soul.

“I don’t have to move. You should not even be allowed in Honeydukes. You probably don’t even have any money to buy anything anyway. Really, I’m saving you from being embarrassed in front of your little viper whore. You should be thanking me,” Ron sneered.

Daphne looked at Harry, who seemed like he might hit Ron if he did not move, and furrowed her brow at the situation. "Harry, he's just being childish. Ignore him." She commanded, pulling his arm to get him out of the doorway so the other boys could leave the shop.

Harry yanked his arm from her grip, flashing her a look of warning as he did so. “You have no right to talk about her like that! Say what you will about me, but you leave her out of this! And saying I don’t have money is rich. You probably had to save for weeks to be able to go in there and buy something, cuz we all know you’re poor as dirt,” Harry shouted at Ron, as he turned his angry look from her back to his former friend, his fist clenched tight, not caring to use his wand.

Ron stepped closer to him, so close in fact that his nose almost touched Harry's, his face red with anger, “And what do you think you're going to do about it?” He growled.

Daphne looked behind Ron and the other boys, to see Professor McGonagall headed towards the door with a disapproving look on her face. “Uhm, Harry. McGonagall is coming this way.” Daphne whispered to him once again taking hold of his arm. The professor may not care about the students in the castle, but she wouldn’t allow such a scene in the village.

“This isn’t over,” Harry hissed at Ron through gritted teeth. Daphne gently tugged him from the doorway. Harry exhaled sharply in frustration as he was pulled out of the doorway. He watched Ron rant and shout obscenities away from the shop. Daphne and Harry went through the door once the boys were clear of it and made their way through the crowd in the sweet shop. He watched as Professor McGonagall continued to walk through the snow outside, monitoring the students.

She walked calmly to the Sugar Quills and grabbed a dozen or so, then sweetly looked at Harry, "May I buy you anything Harry?"

"Uhm, I'll pay for my own sweets, thanks," Harry replied sheepishly, as he began picking up some cockroach clusters, sugar flies, and chocolate frogs for himself.

"You're sure?" She asked, seeing his uncomfortable look. “Is this because of what the Weasel said? Because I love spending money on you.”

"Yeah, I don't wanna spend your money, Daphne." He replied simply as he took out the sickles and knuts to pay for his candy.

She smiled softly, "Okay. No problem."

Harry took his bag of sweets to the counter and he kept his hand holding Daphne's.

They each paid for their sweets separately, despite Daphne's protests. And they walked out. The silence was heavy between them.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" She queried, as they walked down the road through the village.

"Do you really want to know? Because there is a lot on my mind,” at her nod to continue, he spoke shrugging his shoulders, “the next trial, the egg in Hagrid's hut, which I still haven't figured out, and the ball mostly."

"Oh, well, you are right, it is a lot" She commented calmly as they walked hand in hand. "I'm a bit hungry, want to go grab a bite?" She asked.

"I'm not-" Harry was cut off by the growling of his stomach, answered the question for him.

"Come on, why are you pushing me away?" She asked, “I want to have lunch with you, and clearly your stomach wants you to as well.” Her voice never raising above a whispered tone and her face never faltering. "Please, have lunch with me." Her smile was sweet and he blushed, but nodded in acquiescence.

"Thank you." She beamed. She took him to a small seafood restaurant that was quite high-end. Transforming their attire to be appropriate for the restaurant with just a flick of her wrist.

Harry was shocked at Daphne's skill at transformation, but didn’t question it. He followed Daphne and the hostess, who looked irritated to be serving teens.

Daphne sat in the seat opposite Harry and perused her menu. They both ordered a water from the waiter who had appeared, and continued to look at their menus.t.

Harry tapped his fingers awkwardly on the wooden table, unsure of Daphne’s motivations. No one had ever really cared if he ate when he was hungry. He was just glad to be at a school where all meals were available to him. His aunt and uncle were never fussed about him eating and would often take meals away as punishment.

She looked up at him, blushing slightly. The waiter came back to the table with their waters and to take their order. Daphne smiled at the waiter, "I'll take the shrimp and lobster lunch with a crab bisque and salad." She said as she patiently waited for Harry to make his choice with a smile on her face.

"I just want water," He replied. He refused to spend any of her money, if he could help it. And he could wait until dinner at the castle.

She looked at him slightly affronted. "Please Harry, get something to eat." She said softly. "It really is not a big deal."

"I don’t want too. I can eat when we get back to the castle. I don’t want to spend your money, okay? Just leave it alone." He snapped. The waiter sneered at his display of anger and walked away.

She frowned at Harry, unsure of what was going through his head. “Why are you waiting to eat at the castle. It isn’t a big deal for me to buy you lunch. And that waiter was rude. I will speak with Daddy about his attitude. The owner needs to know how the staff acts.”

“It may not seem like a lot to you, to go to a fancy restaurant and order lobster and shrimp. But I have never had that luxury. I was punished by having food taken from me. For the first time in my life, I am able to eat meals regularly. You buying my meal makes me feel like I’m not enough. It’s fucking embarrassing. I mean, why would you ever date a guy who couldn’t buy a simple meal? Hell, I can’t even take you on a date right now. I need to go to Gringotts first. You don’t know what that feels like because you come from money. Do you understand a little of how I feel?” He demanded.

"”Harry, I’m sorry that I have embarrassed you. I did not mean for you to feel that way about me spending money on you. I like you. The talks we have had the last few weeks have meant a lot to me. I love getting to know you. I hate that you were punished by having meals taken from you. Will you at least get something small to tide you over until we get back to the castle? I don’t want to eat alone,” she asked, tears filling her eyes, but she didn’t allow them to fall.

“I will eat something with you. I don’t want to be an embarrassment to you. And I like you too. The talks we have had have helped me feel human again. With everything looming over my head, I only have you and Hermione, who is more like a sister,” Harry explained. Daphne waved the waiter back over.

“I’ll have the Caesar salad and crab bisque,” Harry told the waiter who nodded and walked away angrily.

Daphne smiled at his order and spoke, “I’m glad the talks have meant so much to you too. And that you like me. I will be here for you through it all. I’m not leaving you now that I know you.”

A few minutes later their food arrived, and they began eating. Harry hummed in delight when he took his first taste of the bisque. “Thank you, Daphne, for everything,” he smiled shyly at her.

She nodded and continued to enjoy her meal, looking up at him from time to time, smiling.


	4. The Yule Ball

Harry sighed softly, dreading the next few hours. He was dressing for the Yule Ball. He fixed his silvertie in silence, as Hagrid had already left to meet Madame Maxime from Beauxbaton. Thankfully, Hagrid had spent the day before teaching Harry how to tie a tie, explaining that Hagrid’s dad had taught him how before he died. Hagrid was proud to be the man to guide him through this rite of passage. Hagrid had seemed excited about his date with Madame Maxime, which horrified Harry as he imagined scenarios with those two.

Back in the castle, in the Slytherin girls dorms, Daphne twirled in the mirror as she admired herself in the ruby red dress.. She couldn't believe she and Harry were dating each other, and she felt things were going well, too. It was true that the rest of the school seemed to take offense with Harry and her, but she just chose to ignore them. Or yell at them, when necessary. . The Gryffindors didn’t know when to shut up about Harry ever.. And she had noticed that Granger had all but disappeared from everywhere but her classes.

'Hmmm' she thought to herself as she thought about all the things that had been going on in the castle. Other than hatred of Harry, which seemed pretty unanimous, the students were more divided than ever. 'I wonder if a ball can bring us back together?' she asked herself

The sky turned dark as snow began to fall. The students, staff, and the school champions began making their way into the Great Hall, in their formal robes. Harry joined the other champions in silence as he waited for Daphne.

Daphne walked through the corridor, towards the Great Hall, looking through the crowd for Harry.

Harry ignored the stares from the other champions. Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton was the infamous Veela who thought he was a lying little boy. Cedric Diggory of course was the other Hogwarts champion. Harry respected Cedric. And of all the champions, he was the least antagonistic towards him. Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion was an egotistical professional seeker, though he was a bloody good one. The Boy-Who-Lived began examining the crowd from the Entrance Hall. He saw Daphne, and his jaw dropped as he saw her in full effect. She was bloody gorgeous.

Daphne's smile brightened as she saw Harry. She walked over to Harry. "Hi, handsome."

"You look beautiful, Daphne." He commented as he fidgeted nervously with the edge of his jacket.

She offered her hand to him, surreptitiously, and pulled his arm up so she was holding onto his arm, as she smiled brightly at him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Well, I can't really leave at this point." He replied sheepishly.

"You will be alright. You are not alone in this. I'm here for you Harry," she smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you, it helps that someone who actually talks to me and likes me is my date.”

Professor McGonagall lined up the champions and their dates to walk into the Great Hall once everyone else was inside, so they could start the dance. Daphne schooled her features to the normal Pureblood mask just before they walked through the door.

Harry didn’t feel graceful although he had also had schooled his features into a neutral face. He was nervous as he walked out on the dance floor with Daphne. He felt everyone’s eyes on him.

"Harry, just relax and follow me. I won't let anything happen I promise." She whispered with a graceful, confident smile.

"That isn't what I'm worried about," He replied shortly. They took their positions on the dance floor.

"Then what?" she responded back as she began to lead them gracefully to the music.

'It’s nothing." He spoke sharply to her as the dance went on. He felt everyone’s eyes on him, and he heard the whispers.

She kept silent until the dance was over with her Pureblood mask on, in order to not show how worried she was.

When the dance was over, and the two of them were off the dance floor she stopped him and said softly,. "Harry, please talk to me. I cannot help or try to make you feel better if you don't talk to me."

He looked away, frustrated, but he said quietly, "Come with me. I have a few things to get off my chest, Daphne."

"Okay,Harry you're worrying me." She said as she followed him.

Harry didn't reply as he walked her to an empty corridor. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, with his hands covering his face in anger and frustration. She stood there watching him fall apart in front of her.

"I hate this!" he fumed, "I hate being the fucking savior of the wizarding world but then be their fucking scapegoat whenever they feel like I am not living up to whatever image they have of me!"

She tucked her dress under her as she sat down next to him. She pulled one of his hands away from his face. "Harry, I'm sorry that you feel like you have the world on your shoulders, She said calmly.

"Dumbledore isn't helping either! He has the power and knowledge to do something to help but won't! I feel like I’m a lamb for the slaughter. My scar has been hurting since summer and that always means something horrible is going to happen. Dumbledore just dismissed my concerns. I’m not a fucking child. I'm just sick of it." Harry ended in a soul wrenching groan, his head falling to his chest in despair.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head to her chest, and rubbed his shoulders in comforting circles, "I wish I could make everything better, Harry, I really do." She whispered tears filling her eyes and dripping into his hair.

"Thank you, Daphne, just for listening. That is more than anyone else has done," He said softly, looking up into her face as his hands wrapped around her body, and started roaming around her curves.

She blushed as his hands landed on her hips, and instead of pulling away, she placed a tender kiss onto his lips.

He deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer.

She leaned into the kiss, then pulled away slightly, "Harry?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked with his green emerald eyes stared into her own.

"Is it alright if we only kiss tonight? I'm not ready to go further,”" She said as her face burned like fire.

"Yes, it's fine." He replied. He kissed her gently one last time, but broke away from her and pulled his knees up to his chest. His entire posture was full of despair and dejection.

"Listen Harry, I promise things may look bleak now but they will eventually get better. I'm sure of it. They have to," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right." He replied softly as he laid his head back, staring at the ceiling.

***

The dance was going strong. After the initial dance, the rest of the students joined the champions on the dance floor. Hermione and Viktor finished yet another dance, when suddenly she was being whisked into a an empty corridor. The song they had left was loud and full of bass. She stopped and pulled her hand from Viktor’s when she saw where he was leading her. "Viktor, what are we doing out here?" she asked as she became a bit nervous.

The infamous seeker replied, “I'm sorry for Miss Granger, but there is something I have to do in the name of my dark master." before he grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it down as he pushed her against the wall.

Hermione felt her dress tear with the force he was using. She was terrified and she had no intention of allowing him to continue. She put her hands onto his chest and pushed as hard as she could, but he didn’t budge. "Viktor, please! Stop! Let go of me!" She begged him.

"Stop fighting!” He growled in her face as he pinned her arms above her head.

"No!" She cried out in protest as she realized the severity of the situation she now found herself in, "Help! Please!" She began to scream, her fear of the older student rose.

Krum’s free hand lifted Hermione’s dress roughly, ripping her knickers. He forced her legs open and inserted a finger into her entrance. She screamed at the invasion of her most private area. He removed his finger and brought it to his mouth, “Delicious,” he smiled insanely at her. Then he began removing his belt one handed. Hermione continued to struggle, but Krum was too strong for her. Tears fell down her face in absolute fear. This was not the same fear she had when she thought Draco would rape her. This was blinding fear of an unknown person. Would he kill her after? Or leave her in her shame?

"Stupify!” A voice from the darkness spoke as Viktor dropped, unconscious to the ground. Hermione closed her eyes and turned away crying. "Stop. Please stop," She chanted quietly, in the back of her mind, she realized she was going into shock. Her arms wrapped around her body, protecting her nakedness.

"I would think garbage like you would at least know what the consequences would be if you try and take what belongs to a snake." Draco said, to Krum,as he stepped out of the shadows.

She opened her eyes to see Draco. She flung her arms around him, shaking in fear. "Oh Draco, I was so scared," she sobbed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and said calmly, “You’re safe. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

"Can we go somewhere, Draco? I can’t go back to the dance. My dress is ripped." desperation colored her voice.

“Wingardium Leviosa.” He said as he nodded. “We’ll take him with us, I want to know why he did this to you.” He led her toward the third floor and their room. She sobbed into his chest as they walked along the deserted corridors. She was grateful that everyone still seemed to be at the ball.

He brought her into their classroom. He released her and brushed his blonde hair back from his eyes. “Incarcerous,” he said making sure that Krum was bound tightly.

She looked up at him, tears still falling, "Why me?"

He walked to her and pulled her back into a hug and held Hermione in silence as he let her get all of her emotions out.

She cried in his arms grateful he rescued her.She knew that she may never know why she was targeted. After a few more minutes of crying into his chest, she pulled away and looked into his face,"thank you for saving me." She said softly.

"I will always do my best to keep you safe." He replied as he rubbed her shoulders. He did pulled out his wand and pointed to her torn dress, “Reparo,” and the dress knit back together, covering her nakedness. He whispered the charm to clean and heal the scratches that were on her thighs and clit.

"Thank you,” her voice in a whisper, but a realization came over her, “Hang on, I thought you were going to go see your father tonight. What were you doing in the corridor?" She asked curiously.

"My father was talking to the Durmstrang headmaster, Karkaroff, an hour ago. They were discussing a potion and hair that was taken from Krum’s jersey. It sounded fishy so I went looking for you after that. " Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh so that isn’t Viktor!" She cried out as she pointed at the unconscious student across the room from them. "The potion your father was talking about had to be a polyjuice potion, and someone used it and the hair to be turned into Viktor!" She said growing more panicked with every word. She started pacing the room.

"I don't think it's my father. I saw him talking to the Minister of Magic right before I left to find you. They were in the Entrance Hall." Draco replied to Hermione.

"Then who would want to pose as Viktor and try to rape me?" Hermione asked stopping her pacing and looked at Draco, frightened by the thought of anyone associated with his father getting that close to her.

"I will do my best to protect you," Draco said simply as he pulled Hermione into his arms. Her fear caused her to cry into his chest for a few more minutes.

Suddenly, they heard groaning from across the room. Draco walked over the bound imposter. “Who are you?” he asked.

“You know who I am,” the imposter responded as his face began to bubble and change before their eyes. He changed from Viktor Krum to Barty Crouch Jr. Hermione gasped in shock at seeing the reportedly dead Death Eater before them.

Draco pointed his wand at Crouch. “Who put you up to this?” His face stone cold, anger flashing in his slate grey eyes like lighting across a dark sky.

Hermione watched the scene before her in disbelief. ‘How could a Death Eater get into the castle like this?’ she asked herself.

“Can you think of no one, Mr. Malfoy?” Crouch answered Draco with a sickening grin on his face.

‘Aunt Bella.’ Draco thought to himself. “Why!?” He bit out through gritted teeth getting angrier with each question he had to ask.

“Mudblood,” he responded with a maniacal laugh that sent eerie chills down Hermione’s spine.

Draco growled in frustration, “Stupify!” He sighed as the man once again collapsed unconscious in front of him. “How the fuck did she find out?” he said out loud more to himself than to anyone in the room. “I mean I knew already she’s been using father to orchestrate her plot from Azkaban, but how the bloody hell did she find out about us?” he continued to ramble.

Hermione looked up from the floor, his question rousing her from her own thought process. “Does your father know?” she asked him. “About us, I mean.”

“Absolutely not, he’d kill me if he found out,” he said as look to her. “We had to have made a mistake. Someone had to have seen something we should have hidden better.” His irritation with himself evident in his answer.

“Okay, listen, we’re going to be okay. She’s in Azkaban, if this is the worst the can do from there I think we’ll be fine. We just need to focus on helping Harry.” Hermione said as she stepped closer to Draco.

“I need time to think.” He said sharply tuning his back to her as he walked to the window.

“Draco, please don’t shut me out.” she pleaded with him, taking a step forward.

“Go!” he shouted in frustration.

She bit her lip to keep from crying, “fine, let me know when you’re finished throwing your tantrum.” she responded. She turned and rushed out of the classroom. Tears filled her eyes as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Every noise she heard caused her to literally jump out of her skin.


	5. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Once again I state the characters and locations in this story are not mine. However, the plot is. ***WARNING! This chapter depicts a graphic scene of violence. If you are squeamish please avert your eyes. Thank You*** As always enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for sticking with me this far.**

The night of the second trial was more or less joyous. Those in Hufflepuff, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were excited as their chosen champion were getting closer to victory, though not all were very happy.

Hermione was on her way to the third floor to meet Draco for the first time since he had freaked out on her the night of the Yule Ball. The corridor she was in was entirely empty since everyone else was at the celebration. She rounded the corner and walked straight into Ronald. "Oh! Hi Ron. Excuse me. I really must be going. I'm sorry to have bumped into you." She said awkwardly, but politely as she tried to walk around him, but refused to make eye contact.

Before she could walk around him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and whispered menacingly to her, "I suggest you stay away from Potter, if you know what's good for you.”

"Ron, let go! You've no right to tell me who I can and cannot talk to!" She yelled at him as she tried to pull away from his vice-like grip.

"The hell I don’t." He replied as he roughly pushed her into the wall.

Her head hit the wall so hard she saw brilliant colors in front of her eyes. She slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood as she did. In fear, her hands flew up in defense, “Ron! Stop! Please!" She cried out, one hand reached for her wand while the other tried to pull free from Ron’s grip to cover her head.

"Say you will!" He replied with a snarl as he held her wrist away from her face and forced her to look at him.

"Like hell!" She screamed as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. She raised her wand, hoping beyond hope that seeing it would stop him from assaulting her further.

He frowned as he looked at the wand and snarled, "You won't do it. I know you won't."

"You just slammed my head into the wall, you really think I won't?" She yelled at him, now pointing her wand directly under his chin.

"Then do it." He said simply, hiding that he was nervous that she would.

She opened her mouth to cast the knockback jinx. She'd never cast a spell on a fellow student to hurt them, no matter how stupid they were being.

In fear, she dropped her wand to her side. She couldn't duel him at such close a range.

"Ron, why are you acting like this!" She cried out. His hand was still holding her in place against the wall.

"Shut up!” Ron shouted as his fist connected with her jaw.

Hermione shrieked in pain as her body fell hard into a crumpled heap on the corridor floor. Ron had let go of her arm so she buried her face into her arms, as she tried desperately to make herself smaller. ‘Maybe if I stay still, he will leave me alone,’ she thought to herself as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“Giving up already?” He grunted at her, as he aggressively placed his booted foot on the, injured, back of her head. He applied steady pressure grinning as he listened to her scream and writhe in pain beneath him.

“Stupify!” shouted a voice from behind them, and Ron crumpled into an unconscious heap on the floor beside Hermione. "I knew you were a piece of shite Ron, but this is ridiculous." Harry said as his piercing emerald eyes glared at Ron. He knelt down beside Hermione, “come on, let’s get you some help.”

"Oh Harry!" She cried out as she sat up and hugged him. "Thank you!" She whimpered into his shoulder, as the blood from her head wound dripped down onto it. She felt faint and dizzy from loss of blood as well as her head wound. Hermione knew she probably had a concussion.

Harry hugged her back as he put his hand over her wound before breaking away and tearing a piece of his robe and covering the wound.

"What are you doing Harry?" She asked now numb from the pain. She was delirious and unaware of the dire situation her body was in.

"I’m trying to stop the flow of blood. There is a lot of blood! Let’s just go to the hospital wing." He replied as he guided her away from the area with the cloth still on the wound.

"Okay." She said, leaning on him to keep her upright, as she allowed him to guide her. As they got to the staircases she remembered Draco. "Oh goodness. I'm so late. I,uh,I've got to meet up with a friend Harry." She said as she pulled away.

"But, well, you're bleeding. They will understand that you need to go to the hospital wing.” He said nervously because he didn't want her to panic.

She gave him a confused look. "Harry, what in the world are you on about?" She asked, "I'm not bleeding" she said as she inspected the parts of her body she could see.

"You must’ve hit your head harder than I thought. You are bleeding, in the back. There." He replied sheepishly, as he pointed to the gaping wound on the back of her head, “also, who are you in such a hurry to see? I’m not letting you go meet this other person when you are in danger of falling over. You can barely stand on your own, Hermione. And you are obviously delirious."

She ran her hand over the back of her head and stopped as soon as she felt the stickiness of the blood in her hair. Her eyes widened at both the blood and the realization that he wasn't lying. "Umm, it's no one to worry yourself about, really Harry." She said hoping it would ease his mind. "I promise I'm safe." She continued on to say. Then she stepped toward him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and turned and rushed away.

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, she was rushing away from the hospital wing with an actively bleeding head wound. He only hoped whomever she was rushing off to, would get her to listen to them about going to the hospital.

Hermione rushed through the door to their classroom, then slammed it closed and looked around quickly. She leaned against the door to gain her bearings before she spotted Draco, and ran straight into his arms, tears welled in her eyes as the pain overtook her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Draco demanded. He was tired of seeing her hurt and crying.

"Ron! Ron is what happened! He attacked me." She cried into his shirt. "I'm so sorry Draco. I tried to get here, I even tried to use my wand to defend myself. But things just went from bad to worse.” She sobbed, not making much sense to Draco. Her head had begun to throb, and she wasn't really able to think clearly.

"Remind me to deal the Weasel later. Are you alright?" Draco asked as he held her tight.

She shook her head no, into his chest, her head injury caused another dizzy spell, making her knees buckle and causing her to start to fall.

Draco put his hand on the back of her head and felt the sticky wetness of blood. “Fuck! What did the Weasel do to you? You need the Hospital Wing. I know some healing charms, but this is beyond me.”

She looked up at his eyes, they were boiling with rage, but she knew it wasn’t towards her but towards Ron. “Harry tried to get me to go to the Hospital Wing, but I needed to get to you.”

"Potter tried to get you to go to the Hospital Wing? Hermione, you should have gone. I would have found you, or found Potter to figure out where you were. Let’s get you to Madame Pomfrey.” Draco stated firmly. He was frustrated that Hermione seemed to not care about her health. At least Potter was trying to do the responsible thing.

"Thank you, Draco." She whispered. Her head now felt as if someone had taken an axe to it. "Merlin, it really hurts," she cried as Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her to the Hospital Wing. Hopefully no one would be around while they were walking through the corridors.

They made it to the Hospital Wing, and once he saw that Madame Pomfrey was taking care of her, he went to wait outside.


	6. You're With Who?

Daphne saw Harry in the corridor, on her way to volunteer in the Hospital Wing as she did almost every other night. She wanted to become a mediwitch when she left Hogwarts, so she studied and learned all she could from Madame Pomfrey.

"Hey Harry, whatcha doing? You look blue? Anything the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing to be worried about. Where are you going?" Harry asked. When he went to change his shirt after Hermione bled on it, he decided to stay away from Hagrid's cabin since he was dealing with one of the pregnant Unicorns tonight, and Harry wanted no part of that. He was also worried that Hermione had not gone straight to the Hospital Wing.

"I’m headed to volunteer at the Hospital Wing. Want to come?" She asked him. She really wanted to figure out what was bothering him and maybe help him.

"Sure." He replied and fell in step with her and pushed back his raven colored hair.

She smiled as she brushed a lock of her blonde hair out of her face. She took his hand and they set off up to the Hospital Wing.

As they came up to the Hospital Wing, she noticed a familiar platinum blonde head sitting on a bench just outside the door. "Draco?" She asked him as they came up on him, still holding hands.

"Greengrass?! Potter?! Why are- Wait are you dating the Golden Boy?" Draco asked with a smirk as he noticed them holding hands before laughing, "This is rich!"

She rolled her eyes "Shut it, Draco!" She said in an irritated tone. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really. I got tired of the dungeons, so I came here to relax. What are you doing here? Going to snog Potter's face off?" Draco asked sarcastically.

She sneered at him, and pulled Harry a bit as she walked away from Draco and into the infirmary.

Harry followed Daphne in before stumbling slightly over Malfoy’s foot that was conveniently placed in his path as he walked by.

Daphne felt the pull of him stumble. And she whipped her head around to look at both boys. After giving Draco a dirty look, she looked at Harry. "Are you alright?" She asked calmly.

"Fine. Just fine." Harry replied, with aggravation evident in his voice as he caught himself.

"Come on." She said softly to Harry, closing the door, ignoring Draco as he sat there arrogantly smiling at them.

As Harry walked in, he noticed that one of the beds was covered by curtains but he thought nothing of it as he sat in an open chair and watched Daphne. He really hoped that Hermione made it to the Hospital Wing before she passed out.

Madam Pomfrey called Daphne, into the area that was closed off, to assist. "Granger!?" Daphne said in shock as she walked around the curtains.

Harry heard the name and walked quickly to the curtain, he knew what had happened to her, what he didn’t know was how bad off she was. "When did she get here? Is she going to be okay?” Harry the elderly medi-witch before them.

"Do you know what happened to her Mr. Potter? Because, when she arrived with Mr. Malfoy, he had no idea. He said he found her wandering the halls delirious and talking nonsense, and he couldn’t make any sense of the things she was saying." Madame Pomfrey responded as she used potions and her wand to help heal the wound. "Miss Greengrass, I need you to siphon the blood as I work, so I can keep both hands free please."

While they worked, Harry turned to the entrance at the very moment Draco had looked through the small window on the door, and the two boys made eye contact. Potter frowned as he mouthed "We will talk later," to the Malfoy heir, before turning back to his bleeding friend, “No, Ma’am,, I am sorry I have no idea.” He lied to Madame Pomfrey, knowing that since magic could hide it, all that would happen to Ron would be detention, or he’d get off scot free.

The medi-witch managed, after 45 minutes or so, to seal up the wound on the back of Hermione’s head. She then gave Hermione a potion to help her replenish the lost blood a little faster. And left the three forth years alone.

"I will deal with Malfoy later." Harry announced to Daphne as he sat back in his chair, his fingers wrapped together in frustration.

"He's still out there. Shouldn't we tell him she's going to be okay?" Daphne asked Harry.

"Why does he want to know anyway? He is one of the people who makes her life a living hell on an almost daily basis." He demanded.

She just looked at him incredulously, "Really Harry? You said she ran off to see someone and suddenly she turns up in the Hospital Wing, brought by Draco. I do not see this as a coincidence at all."

"Please, don't say that." He replied softly dreading the truth of her statement. If he lost his last friend to Draco sodding Malfoy of all people, he would jump off the Astronomy Tower.

"Listen Harry, it might not be as bad as you think." She said smiling. “He's really not that bad a person. He has his moments, but then who doesn't?" She smirked knowingly.

"The fucking tosser has had it out for me and for Hermione for years! I don't wanna lose anyone else." Harry replied a frown.

"Are you sure it was him? Not someone else working through him Harry? Maybe, someone like his father?" She reasoned.

Harry didn't respond as he stared at the floor. His will to deal with the world slowly fading.

"You never know Harry, Draco could be more of an asset than you think." She spoke quietly, as she walked to the entrance to the Hospital Wing to speak with Draco.

Draco sat outside in the corridor as he heard footsteps walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry sighed as he followed Daphne, but waited on the inside of the Hospital Wing in silence.

Daphne looked at Draco as she entered the corridor and stopped just short of him. "She's going to be fine." She arrogantly.

"I just found her, why do you think I care?" Draco asked snidely.

"And you think I believe that, why? You're still sitting here Draco. If the Draco I know had found someone hurt, he'd have taken them to the Hospital Wing and left them there without a second thought, especially the girl whom he seems to have made it his life’s goal to torment. So let's try that again," she said her tone not wavering once.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, before looking to the floor and said, "What's it going to take for this to not be the talk at dinner this evening?”

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, however, her very upset and worried best friend, in there, may need you to talk to him." She explained calmly as she turned and walked back into the Hospital Wing, hoping Draco would follow suit.

Draco sighed once before he followed Daphne inside the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey wasn’t in sight, so he took a breathe.

Daphne sat in a chair and smiled at both boys. She leaned over and pulled a book she'd been reading out of her bag. "I'll just be reading then. You two talk it out." She smirked waving between the two and opened her book.

"So, Potter, I" Draco began before being cut off mid-sentence.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy, just answer one thing. What gives you the idea that you could possibly erase almost four years of racism and death threats to date my best friend?" Harry asked frowning fiercely.

Malfoy was taken aback, where was this fierceness coming from? This was not the Potter he was used to dealing with.

Daphne looked up from her book, and Hermione had woken and was now watching the boys in front of her. But neither girl said a word.

"I don't like you. At this point, you are on my shit list alongside Snape and most of Gryffindor, besides Neville and Hermione. In any case, I can't force her to dislike you. If Hermione trusts you, then I will let it stand. However, if you have the balls to treat her poorly, I swear you will wish that the Grim Reaper was at your doorstep by the time I am done with you." Harry threatened as he stared into Malfoy's eyes. His usually emerald green eyes turning into an inferno. Draco gulped slightly and nodded nervously.

"Harry! Stop! Why are you being so mean!?" Hermione shouted suddenly. She did not like the attitude that Harry was exhibiting. He wasn’t even allowing Draco to speak.

"This is four years of frustration coming out at all once." Harry explained softly as he walked toward Hermione’s bed. Draco followed Harry but sat down in the chair beside Hermione’s bed.

She nodded at Harry. "I understand, Harry." She said as she reached her hand out to Draco for him to take. "But Harry, when you're upset and frustrated you cannot always dominate the conversation. Sometimes there's a reason for the things people do." She explained as she looked at him intently.

“Listen, I really like Hermione and there are many reasons why I have acted the way I have, but I do care for her. I have done what I have done to protect her, as crazy as that sounds." Draco explained, rubbing calming circles on Hermione’s palm.

Harry sighed and said "Fine. I can't stop this, but I want her to be happy."

Daphne piped in finally after all this time, "Are you going to continue to speak to them as if they've just betrayed you? Harry, she has a right to like and date whomever she chooses. This is what you wanted for her. And now you are going to be angry because of who she chose? That doesn't seem right. Can't you just get over it and be happy for her? And be thankful it wasn’t Weasley who she liked!" she asked.

“Fine, I support whatever this is." He said petulantly but with a soft smile because he knew this was a losing argument against Daphne. She just made too much sense.

Hermione watched him, and Daphne went back to reading. "I feel like I've missed something here." Hermione noted, as she thought about the argument she just witnessed.

"Yeah, we all did." Harry replied. Harry walked to sit next to Daphne.

She looked at him sheepishly. "Harry, I'm sorry for not telling you, but we really did have our reasons." She said quietly as she held onto Draco’s hand.

"It's fine." He replied. Harry kept his hands in his lap instead of wrapping his arm around Daphne.

Daphne noticed how uncomfortable he seemed to feel, and grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Harry, but you needed to hear what I said." She smiled at him.

"Yeah." He replied as he held her hand, his dark hair covered his eyes slightly.

"So are you two together?” Hermione paused and winced, “My head is absolutely killing me."

"Lay back down, you're still hurt." Harry and Draco said at the same time. The Boy-Who-Felt-Like-The-World-Was-Getting-Worse-By-The-Minute sighed at this strange world he living in.

She laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Daphne looked at both the boys. "Harry, I think we all may have upset her and that's not good for her recovery. You and I should go and maybe talk with the two of them when she's better. Alright?" She said as she stood and closed her book. She smiled at both Draco and Hermione, still slightly in disbelief herself that the Slytherin Prince would ever think about dating the Gryffindor Princess. But she was prepared to accept it and to help Harry accept it as well.

"Ok,let's head upstairs, I need to talk to you, and we need somewhere private." Harry replied as he stood up next to Daphne.

She nodded got off the bed looking at Hermione. "I'm glad you're okay. And to answer your question, Harry and I are... friends." She told her.

"Thank you," Hermione replied back.

"You ready Harry?" She said looking at him.

Harry nodded as he took her hand and began walking her out of the Hospital Wing as a blush began to form on his face.


	7. Control

::Control::

"Is everything okay Harry?" She asked when she noticed his face had turned red. "You said you wanted to talk to me." She pulled him to a stop by the hand she was holding.

"Uhm, yea, so we're a couple, right?" He asked softly as they made their way to the dark corner of the corridor.

"Yes, of course. I thought we'd already established this." She said with a joking smile on her face.

“You just told Hermione that we were just friends,” he responded with a cold, irritated look on his face.

“I, I wasn’t sure it was the right time to tell her. She was still hurt and I didn’t want to upset her any more than she’d already been so far. Also, I didn’t say that we were just friends, but friends. Friends can change to something more. I count you as a friend and a boyfriend.” Daphne defended herself, anxiety evident in her voice. “I’m sorry.”

"It’s alright, I understand. That’s really not what I wanted to talk to you about, anyway,” he waved his hand dismissively. “I wanted to tell you that I doubt I will be able to keep in contact with you over the summer." He hadn’t been sure how to lead into what he really wanted to say.

She looked at him, sensing that there was more than his inability to communicate with her over summer. "Harry, is that really all you had to tell me. Because if that's what you're worried about I'm sure we'll figure something out." She said with a soothing smile.

"My Aunt and Uncle are, what was it called?” he paused, thinking, “'Rhabdophobic', meaning they fear anything to do with magic, and I mean that in the worst way possible." He replied with a frown. “They will do whatever it takes to keep me from using magic or communicating with anyone from this world while there. Hell, I wasn’t even allowed to let Hedwig out of her cage to hunt until last summer.”

"Oh.” She said sounding sad for him. She watched Harry waiting for him to continue.

"Well, in order to gain the control over me that they desire, they try to essentially beat the normal into me as they call it.” Harry replied.

She arched her brow. "They hit you!?" She shouted at the thought.

"Shh.” Harry said silencing her, “Hit, lock me in tiny,cramped places. Whatever they liked. I grew up sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry replied in a hushed tone.

"You can't go back there!" She stated angrily.

Harry sighed softly as he said, "I've been working on a way to not go back."

"What do you mean you have been working on a way? What do you think you are going to do at the age of fourteen?" She asked in frustration.

"I was planning to ask Dumbledore if I could stay here for the summer.” He said shamefaced.

"Sure, Harry that’ll work.” she replied sarcastically, throwing up her hands, “Not even Tom Riddle was afforded that privilege. He had to go back to that horrid orphanage each summer. Please, just let me talk to Daddy. I don’t think he will let you go back there either.” She begged him.

“Sure, thank you, Daphne,” Harry said looking both relieved and defeated. “I was thinking of taking a bath in the Prefect’s bathroom, would you like to join me? Cedric has continued to give me the Prefect bathroom password in solidarity during the tournament. It’s quite nice.”

“That sounds wonderful, I could use a hot soak after all the craziness today.” she said with a smile.

Harry led her upstairs, luckily it was still dinner time and everyone was in the Great Hall. Everyone knew that Filch spent time during meals either cleaning Snape’s cauldrons or romancing Madam Pince in the library. Harry shuddered to think what that may look like. Within a few minutes, they arrived at their destination and Harry turned on the running water, causing a mass of bubbles to form.

Daphne watched as Harry filled the tub, unsure of his intentions. He did invite her here for a bath. She did feel like the water looked inviting though. Brazenly, she undressed until she was wearing just her matching black lace bra and knickers and stepped into the hot, bubbly water and sank down until only her head was visible above the water. Her face was flushed when she turned around knowing Harry was in the room.

Harry blushed softly at her actions, but moved quickly to remove his own uniform, however, he kept his boxers on as he hopped into the tub.

She blushed a bit more as he got in with her, though her smile never faltered. She moved closer to him.

He grinned at her movements. He could feel his body reacting to her near nakedness.

She took his hands and pulled him to the seat that lined the edge of the tub. She sat down and encouraged him to do so as well. "So, do you think we might be ready to take the next step?” She asked anxiously.

“ Do you feel ready?” He asked as he sat down with her.

"Uhm," She said softly, pausing as she thought, her blush deepened further still at this new idea she’d not given much thought to, “yeah, I think I am ready.” Her voice trembled slightly with nerves but she continued to smile, hiding any evidence of her rising anxiety.

He leaned down to kiss her, his hands wrapped around her waist. He pulled away and said softly, "Okay, just tell me if you wanna stop."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him deeply, her hands running through his hair.

The kiss was deepened by Harry. He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth and upon her opening her mouth in a gasp, he plundered it with his tongue, dominating her mouth. He felt powerful. Desire welled up inside him.

Daphne whimpered softly at his show of dominance. She was turned on by his show of confidence and wanted to be dominated. She was always the person with a plan and to not have to plan was refreshing.

As he kissed the beautiful girl in front of him, he felt the one thing that had eluded him his entire life: control. The control he felt over the situation was addicting. The girl he was kissing clearly wanted to lose control. He broke the kiss with a grin and flipped Daphne around and spread her legs. He guided her to put her arms up on the side of the pool. He stood behind her, and she could feel his erection poking her in the back. Harry moved his fingers to pull her knickers off her and threw them to the side of pool. He kissed along her shoulder as he moved his hands from her waist to her core. He thrust two fingers inside her core. 

She gasped at the suddenness of his entrance to her core. She closed her eyes tight in pain. No one had ever touched her there beside herself. She gripped the edge of the pool. As her body became used to the thrust of his fingers, the pain turned to pleasure, and she started to moan softly.

He stuck another finger inside her as he began thrusting them in and out of her with ease while whispering into her ear, "You're loving this aren’t you?" He flicked her clit with his thumb.

Her eyes were still closed. "Uh-huh." She whimpered as he thrusted his fingers into her, keeping his control over her. The excitement she felt with being submissive was causing her to get closer to orgasm. She loved every second of it.

"Want me inside you Daphne?" Harry asked with a smirk as he used his free hand to massage her breast

"Yes, Harry." She moaned and her hips moved to match his thrusts.

"Beg me," he said as he gently rubbed her clit.

"Please Harry! Please, I want to feel you inside me!" She cried out as he started to move his fingers faster and deeper.

"Beg louder!" He shouted as he pulled his fingers out of her. He grabbed her arms and held them in front of her with his free hand. He used his other hand to tug his boxers down awkwardly before he pumped his hand a few times on his cock. He watched her flush with desire. The control he felt was exhilarating.

"Harry," She whimpered her face blushing a deep crimson colour. She felt slightly awkward begging him. "Please, Harry. I really need to feel you inside me." She whimpered as she squirmed. Her core ached with desire.

He smiled as he slid his cock inside her, her walls wrapping around his length. He gasped at the sensation of how tight she was around him.

She clenched her fists at the pain of her hymen being broken, but it took her less time than she thought to get used to him being inside her. She began to moan much louder than before as she felt him fill her entirely. “Oh, Gods! Harry!”

He thrust hard and fast inside her, seeking release. He refused to go easy on her now that she was in his control. He would be the one who set the pace, and she would follow him. 

Daphne bit her lip to muffle herself, unsure if dinner was over yet. She moaned through her clenched lips, her nails digging into the tile. "Oh Fuck, Harry! I'm gonna cum!" She cried out.

Harry was less than thrilled at this since he wasn't even close. He pulled out of her before she came and flipped her around quickly.

He entered her again and began a much slower thrust into her. He pulled her hand down and had her grab his length as he thrust in and out of her. The feel of her hand around his cock had him aching. It was excruciating but amazing. He groaned into her shoulder. “Feel that? That’s what you do to me, Daphne.” 

She moaned at the feel of his cock in her hand. Harry leaned down and used one hand to flick her nipple through her bra. Then he realized the bra was front clasp and unclasped the offending garment and put her breast in his mouth. She gasped at the feel of his mouth on her breast.  
“Harry, oh Harry! I’m so close!” she gasped at his ministrations. 

“Like fuck you are, not without me,” he pulled out of her and pulled her hand off his length. He picked her up and placed her on the edge of the pool. She was now sitting in front of him. He had a view of her pussy. “Oh, fuck, you are glorious!” He ducked his face into her and licked up her slit to taste her. “And you taste amazing Daphne.” He spent a moment licking and tasting her, causing her to moan in ecstasy. 

“So close, Harry,” she murmured through her moans.

He pulled away from her and pulled her back into the warm pool. She gasped at the change in temperature. He sat down on the seat in the pool and pulled her to straddle his lap. He thrust up into her and used his hands on her waist to guide her in her movements. He controlled how fast she went. The water helped keep her buoyant. 

This change in angle felt like heaven to Harry, and he pulled her up and down on his cock with force. Her breasts bouncing in front of his eyes. He pulled one into his mouth and sucked on it as she bounced up and down. Her head was thrown back and her hands were on his shoulders to anchor her to him.

“Yes, take it, Daphne. You like my cock filling you up don’t you?” Harry growled letting go of her breast. He thrust her up and down a few more times before cumming forcefully inside her with a growl. 

“Yes, Harry! Oh Yes I love having you inside of me.” She came when she felt his cum filling her up. Stars filled her eyes with the orgasm running through her body.

Daphne bit her lip slightly and looked down at Harry her heart still pounding from the first round. She felt well and truly sore from her first experience with sex.

Harry kissed her deeply and waited while they caught their breath. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to harden again, especially since he was still inside her. He pulled away and looked Daphne in the eyes. “What do you think? Can we do that again?”

Daphne barked a laugh, “I’m not sure I’m ready. That was intense.”

“Too bad,” he said pulling out of her and pulling her up out of the pool and laid her out on the tile floor. He thrust into her once again. She was sore, but the pleasure was intense. Daphne’s hands wrapped around Harry’s neck as her hips moved to meet his. He thrust into her forcefully. Harry gave her a slightly frightening grin as his free hand snaked its way up and gripped her hair pulling her into his trusts.

"Oh Harry!" She cried out, moaning loudly not even caring how loud she got. Everything else was unimportant to what he was doing to her.

He moved his free hand down to her arse and gripped it's cheek as he pulled her hair even more while the tip of his length was hitting her G-Spot.

Her moans began to turn into screams of passion. Her nails started to dig into his shoulders as he hit the deepest part of her repeatedly.

He grit his teeth as he felt her nails digging into his shoulders but the pleasure was too damning for him to stop. He leaned down and nipped her nipple with his teeth.

His teeth on her nipple was enough to cause her to jump. She let go of his shoulders and saw the crescent marks from her nails in his shoulders, "Sorry...." She whimpered, feeling guilty. She hadn't noticed what she was doing causing him pain.

"You're such a bad girl." He said softly before slapping her arse harshly, the control was euphoric, and he couldn't get enough of it

She cried out as he slapped her arse, "I'm sorry! I won't let it happen again." Her face reddening further.

"You deserve a punishment." He replied with a small smile as he stated "From tonight until I say so, you will not wear clothes. Just your robe around the castle."

"Whenever you are outside, when you come inside, you will find an empty classroom and strip, then be naked under your cloak." He finished as he bit down once more on her tender breast.

She looked at Harry stunned. "Harry, I could get into a lot of trouble for being-" She tried to protest but he nipped her nipple harder and the pain made her cry out causing her to stop talking mid sentence.

"Okay, you're right. That was a little too far." He replied sheepishly as he squeezed her arse tightly as he thrust faster.

She cried out at his pace, her nails digging into the side of the pool, rather than him. Her hips continued to grind against his as she moaned into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry, I really am." She whispered softly.

"I don't think your words will cut it." He replied as he used his hands. One to pinch her clitoris and the other to twist her hardened nipple.

Daphne cried out but quickly bit her lip. "I don't know what else to say, Harry." She whimpered as she continued to ride him.

"I'll figure out a good punishment later." He replied as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

She nodded as she continued to scream with passion loving the feel of his cock within her. Her hips matched his thrusts perfectly.

“Cum around me, Daphne. I’m close!” he tried not to shout as he thrust and flicked her clit a bit more gently. She came around him, and he followed behind her a thrust later. Her walls milked him dry.

He breathed in deeply over her as they came down together. He sat up and pulled her in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder her face buried in his neck. "I love you Harry." She whispered into his neck, her body still trembling from exertion.

"I love you too." He replied softly as he hugged her closely. He slipped them back into the water to relax their aching muscles.


	8. The Meetings

Daphne stepped out of the portrait about 5 minutes after she was meant to meet Harry. She had been running late because one of the younger students thought it would be funny to blow up the girl’s lavatory. So, all the girls had to share time with the boys while theirs was repaired. "Sorry, Harry. A first year blew up the girl’s lavatory. We had to take turns with the boys. It was a mess." She said softly, hoping he wasn't too upset.

Harry had felt hate at being in the dungeons as soon as he took his first steps into it. From dealing with the Bloody Baron's hatred for him to a couple of older Slytherin boys who tried to start a fight, it was a mess. The irritation showed on his face as well as in his voice, “Next time don’t make me wait any longer than I have to in this Merlin forsaken snake’s den,” he said his eyes flashing with anger.

Daphne recoiled slightly at the tone of his voice, “What if we just met elsewhere in castle?” she suggested to avoid conflict with him. She didn’t want to make him more upset than he already was.

Harry nodded, his irritations seeming to dissolve somewhat. He turned and started off in the direction of the Great Hall.

***

"So, breakfast, then off to Hogsmeade to meet with Daddy?" She asked him as she looked up from her feet. She'd spoken to her father the night before, but he wanted to speak to Harry before he gave a definitive answer.

"That’s fine," He replied shortly as he was still irritated and now he felt unsure about how a visit with Daphne’s father could go.

She smiled simply. "Thank you Harry. I'm sure he's just being protective of me. Everything will be okay." She said squeezing his hand gently.

He nodded once more and placed his hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her into a rough kiss. He broke the kiss almost as swiftly as he started it. It was a reminder of who remained in control. They walked in to the Great Hall, and she squeezed his hand, then let go to head to the Slytherin table. Harry sat alone at the end of Gryffindor table as usual. He watched her with annoyance etched all over his face.

She sat down and then remembered she didn't have to eat there since it was Saturday. She got up and went straight over to Gryffindor table. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I forgot it was Saturday."

Harry sat in silence through their breakfast and hardly glanced at her. They finished eating and walked straight to the Three Broomsticks, where her father would be waiting for them.

“Harry, I really am sorry I didn’t mean to sit at the Slytherin table.” Daphne said timidly.

“What have I told you about your words?” he asked in a hushed tone laced with venom.

“They won’t work.” she said cringing at his tone, her eyes never leaving the ground.

“I am glad you understand.” Harry said grabbing her tightly by the arm stopping her in her tracks. “We’ll talk about this later, for now let’s focus on meeting your father, understand?”

“Of course Harry,” she said softly fighting the urge to pull her arm from his grip. Harry nodded once more at her words and released her arm. They turned and continued their walk. When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Harry opened the door and allowed Daphne to walk in ahead of him.

Daphne’s face lit up with a brilliant smile when she saw her father. It completely hid the distress from her and Harry’s argument. "Daddy!" She said excitedly. She hugged him then introduced Harry. "Daddy, this is Harry Potter."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Potter." Mr. Greengrass said as he extended a hand to Harry with a calculated smile on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you." He replied with a confident smile on his face as he shook his hand. He effectively hid his anxiety, after all, he was meeting his girlfriend's father for the first time.

"Come, sit, both of you." He said to them gesturing to the table he'd been sitting at. Daphne slid in and patted the seat next to her.

"So, Daddy, what is it you wanted to meet with us about?" She asked quite bluntly.

"I received your letter a few days ago, and what you wrote in it about Harry’s relatives was distressing to say the least. I wanted to inform you that I have no intentions of allowing young Harry to return to his Aunt and Uncle's home. If you are amenable, would you like to join us over the summer? However, I'd like to ask him what his intentions are towards you."

"I’d love too. It's better than being stuck on Privet Drive, anything would be." He replied sheepishly.

"Well then Harry, what do you have to say about your intentions toward my daughter?" He asked.

"She is my girlfriend, I plan to keep it that way for as long as she will have me. But, sir, I assure you that I will not all her to come to harm. As long as I can help it.” Harry replied firmly.

"That's good to hear." He said with a smile. "I shall see the two of you at the train station at the start of the summer then." He finished as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes Mister Greengrass." Harry stated simply. The three spoke of what was happening at the school with the tournament. Daphne gushed about how well Harry was doing. After a few hours, Mr. Greengrass bid them goodbye and left.

Daphne smiled at her father as he was leaving, then turned to Harry. She watched as her father exited the pub "Well, Harry. You were nervous for nothing." She chided with a smile and giggle.

"Yeah I guess so." He replied in a very testy tone as he drummed his fingers on the table.

She looked to him. "Are you alright Harry?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah I am fine." he replied as he took Daphne's hand and said, "Let's go somewhere."

She nodded and followed him, allowing him to lead her wherever we wanted to take her. He was so unreadable. She could never tell if he was angry or not and that worried her.

Harry brought Daphne towards a tree on a hill that overlooked the village as the sun hit its peak in the sky. He sat against the trunk of the tree in silence.

Daphne sat peacefully next to him. Her head on his leg. "I love you, Harry. Anything the matter?" She asked him.

"The last trial. Things just don’t feel right, I feel like I am going into the lion's den alone." He stated softly.

"I understand, I can't imagine. I'm sorry this happened to you. But I believe you can survive this trial, then it will be over." She said as she looked up at him a sweet smile on her face.

Harry chuckled softly as he looked at her and ran his hand through her blonde hair as he said in a soft tone of voice "Do you know how much I love you?”

She smiled brightly, and looked up at him. "Will you tell me again?" She said with a small giggle.

"I love you Daphne Greengrass." Harry said as he kissed her lips softly.

She kissed him back, whimpering softly into his lips. "I love you too, Harry Potter." She said with an elegant smile.

He held her in his arms as they enjoyed the view of the village. the final trial couldn't be too bad right? How could it?

She leaned her head on his shoulder gently as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

***

Hermione walked quietly through the night to meet Draco. She was happy to be see him for the first time that week. He'd been with his father every night. It was such a lonely week since she'd only see him in passing. She walked into the classroom that was theirs.

Draco sat in the desk chair, in silence, as he drummed his fingers on the desk with concern. His aunt was planning something for the final trial but what could it be? He was so distracted that he didn't see or hear his girlfriend enter.

She saw him and realized he was so lost in thought, that he didn't even glance her way when she closed the door behind her. "Draco? What has you so distracted?" She asked walking toward him quickly.

"My aunt's plans. She's planning something, I know it has something to do with the final trial, but I don't know how." Draco said softly

She sat on the desk directly in front of him. "What exactly did you find out while you were home?" She asked.

"I was able to listen in on my father's conversations with a few Pure-Bloods about a plan to regain their former glory soon. I heard something about them bringing him back." He replied.

"They're planning to bring him back! That night?! Like the biggest and scariest night of Harry's life?!" She exclaimed, "but how?" She asked, more as food for thought later, than an actual question, knowing neither of them had the answer.

''I have spent days looking for spells and rituals about resurrection, but I haven't found anything." He replied as he dropped his head onto the her leg in frustration.

"I think we need the restricted section, Draco. Your father probably has that particular tome under lock and key right now. Maybe we'll find something here at Hogwarts." She said anxiously.

"Yes, but I don't know how to get in, let alone without getting caught by the professors or Merlin-forbid, Filch" Draco replied.

She smiled, "I'll handle that part. You just plan on meeting me at the library at midnight tomorrow night." She said as she kissed him.

“Okay, I trust you Hermione.” Draco said a weak smile on his face. “By the way, your occlumency must be doing well.”

“Why’s that?” she questioned with a confused look on her face.

“Because, Snape was praising my ability to torment you to my father this week.” he said with a genuine smile.

Hermione giggled, “Every time I feel him pushing to get in, I imagine you hurting me in different ways. I allow them to be good and violent too,” she told him with a devious grin.

“Have I ever told you how brilliant you are? What they say about you being the brightest witch of your age doesn’t even begin to cover what I see before me.” Draco said with a loving smile.

Hermione smiled widely as her face blushed. She loved when he complimented her. He stood from his chair and stepped between her legs. He leaned in closer to her until his lips touched hers, “I love you,” he whispered against her lips before he kissed her deeply.

***

Draco sighed as he checked the moon's position in the sky as he waited nervously for his girlfriend.  
Hermione came up behind Draco and flung Harry's invisibility cloak over his head placing her hand over his mouth. "Hello, my love" she whispered in his ear.

"How did you get a bleeding invisibility cloak?!" he asked as quietly as possibly

She turned him around to face him, a devilishly sweet grin on her face. "Harry got it for Christmas first year. I simply told him I needed to look in the restricted section to find something that may possibly help during the final trial, and he practically threw it at me. I didn't even need to elaborate." She said smiling.

"That’s very Slytherin of you. I think I love you alot more for it." he replied as her devious plan made her even more desirable in his eyes

She smiled brilliantly as she gently pushed him against the wall and kissed him teasingly. "I love you too." She said as she quietly unlocked the library door.

He smiled as he followed her into the library. He placed his hand on her shoulder as they kept walking towards the Restricted Section.

They reached the Restricted Section, and she looked around to ensure that they were still alone and once again she quietly unlocked the door. She then took the cloak of them. "Any sign of movement and we get right back under this, okay?" She whispered to him.

"Okay,” Draco replied as he immediately began to search the bookshelves to find anything that could help prevent his aunt’s plan.

She followed his lead and searched the shelves as well. About an hour later, Hermione pulled a book from the shelf with excitement. Then fervently thumbed through the delicate pages of the thick tome, stopping suddenly. "Aha!" She shouted in a hushed tone.

Draco looked at the lioness with confusion as he whispered with a eyebrow raised, "What did you find?"

She slid the book over and pointed out the section she was reading on a Resurrection Potion. "I don't think he was ever dead like previously thought. Otherwise how would they be facilitating a plan such as this." She stated quietly.

"So what, my aunt is planning to use a Resurrection Potion?" he asked with a eyebrow raised, suspicious about this idea, but he knew it could really be plausible.

Hermione looked at him unsure that this was the plan, but knew it was the best they had found at this point. "Draco it's the best we've got. But what I can't figure out is why they would need Harry for this to work, and how are they going to get him?" She ask thinking out loud.

"Well it says that it must have the blood of an enemy. Harry definitely falls in that category for He Who Must Not Be Named." Draco mused.

"I think they will try to guide Harry towards them using the trial." he replied as he reread portions of the text.

"Yes but how?” she paused, thinking about the final trial,”Wait, the trophy cup!" She said looking at him. "What if they turned it into a portkey?"

"Well that would kinda be insane because Harry is in third place in the rankings and the only way he would have his hand on the cup would be if it was the prize at the end of the final trial. Plus a lot of people have access to the cup as well so they would've been transported. It’s too much of a risk to their plan." He replied simply.

"I'm sure the spell won't be placed on it until it's placed at the center of the labyrinth. I mean it makes a lot of sense though, right?" She asked.

"This is the only thing we have to go on do we?" Draco asked with a sigh as he frowned and said, "Of course it is."

She leaned over and kissed him. "We can figure this out," she said softly. "I love you."

"Can we at least get back to the classroom before figuring it out?" He said softly as his cheeks blushed.

She nodded softly, and waved her wand, casting a quiet spell to copy the pages with the Resurrection Potion, then she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf and flung the cloak back over them.

Draco sighed as they made their way to the classroom. He wasn’t sure how his aunt’s plan was going to work. And he wasn’t sure if Hermione was correct in her hypothesis about the potion.

As they entered the classroom she pulled the cloak off them and draped it over the back of a chair. She turned to look at him. "I love you" she said again, with a devilish grin.

"I love you too." He replied as with a soft tired smile as he sat down in a chair.

She sat gently on his lap wanting to comfort him but not sure what she could say that would. So, she simply wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay, love. I'm not sure when or how, but it will be." She whispered into his neck.

"Maybe" he replied softly as he held her in his arms and kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms gently around his neck, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you more than anything, Draco Malfoy. I hope that you know that." She said softly.

"I love you too." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her softly before kissing her cheek.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing it lightly, the brilliant smile evident on her face even though he couldn’t see it.


	9. Practice Makes Perfect?

Harry sat out in the field as spring had finally arrived. Flowers were sprouting everywhere and the weather was warmer. It was a beautiful day, but Harry knew that he may die during the final trial. He wasn’t sure many people would care if he was gone. He knew Daphne, Hermione, and possibly Hagrid would miss him. His future looked bleak at best. His thoughts did not match the beautiful day in brightness, but were rather dark.

Daphne was walking toward the lake, when she spotted Harry. She turned and made a beeline to him. She came up on him and watched him for a moment. "Harry?"

"Oh hey." he said softly, hiding his thoughts from her.

She sat down next to him. "You alright?" She asked as she examined his facial expression, seeing he had something on his mind that he wasn't telling her, but she knew better than to press him.

"Just accepting possible death during this tournament." Harry replied as he closed his eyes and felt the warm air blowing against his face.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "We're not going to let that happen Harry." She said as a small tear fell down her face.

"Daphne," he said softly, unsure of how to explain how he was feeling.

"Yes Harry," She said pulling away to look at him, feeling sad for him.

"I know how impossible this task will be for those who are of age, much less a fourth year student with very little support. I don’t see myself living through this year." Harry sighed as he brought his knees to his chest.

She nodded but didn't speak. She sat with him in silence staring out into the beautiful field with him. A few moments later she looked at him. "I love you Harry. You know that right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you always say that." He replied softly, fear of failure and being abandoned filling him as he resolutely picked at grass near his feet.

Her face turned to a look of confusion. "You don’t believe me, do you?" She asked quietly, feeling slightly taken aback by his response.

"I know you love me, at least on some level. But you may leave me. Almost everyone leaves me in some form or another. I’m not used to people staying," he said sadly and a little angrily, as he held her hand.

She nodded not wanting to fight with him. She simply just laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m not going to leave you.”

He lovingly stroked her head before he commanded, "If I die, take my cloak and broomstick."

"Okay," she said softly as she stared at the flowers in the field.

He wrapped his arms around Daphne as he asked her "Wanna help me train for the task?"

"Of course." She said with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

He nodded as he opened his bag to reveal a large, leather back book titled Advance Combat Magic of Old.  
Her eyebrows raised as she saw the tome. "What do you think you're preparing for?" She asked calmly.

"Anything and everything." He replied simply as he looked her in the eyes before saying "If I show you what I've been practicing, would you hate me?"

"Harry, I could never hate you." She said looking at him, then to the book and back. She took hold of his arm showing she'd support him no matter what he felt he needed to do.

He sighed softly before kissing her quickly as he flipped to a chapter that read: Curses of the Ancient Time: Light and Dark.

"Curses?" She whispered in shock as she read the words off the page in front of her.

"I almost died fleeing a damn dragon, so I need something to give me an edge. I was focused on mostly light spells, but now I know a few dark ones." He stated.

She nodded, "we can’t practice here though." She said as a smile rolled across her face.

"Of course, let’s go I wanna see someone first and see if they can find us a place." He stood up and held his hand out for Daphne, who took his hand and stood and allowed him to lead her.

Harry and Daphne walked through the corridors of the castle, to the painting of fruit. He tickled the pear, which giggled and opened to the kitchen. The elves were busily baking and cleaning, one looked up at him and asked, “Whats can we do for you, sir?”

Harry grinned and asked, "Have you seen Dobby?"

"Just a moment sir,” the little elf clicked his finger and called out, “Dobby!” Dobby appeared wearing a black sock on one foot, a brightly colored striped sock on the other and a toga with the Hogwarts’ crest and started crying in joy into Harry’s knee.

Daphne looked at the elf and giggled. "Oh my."

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Dobby has missed you so much, sir!" the elf beamed up at Harry, who tried his best to pry him off.

Daphne laughed at the silly elf, and looked at Harry with a smile.

Finally, Harry managed to pull Dobby off, "Dobby, do you know of a place Daphne and I can go to train for the tournament without interruptions?."

Dobby nodded, "Yes, Harry Potter, follow me." He took Harry’s hand and led him from the kitchens up the many staircases.

Daphne followed the pair, grinning at the silly, excited elf. She noticed that Harry seemed off somehow, she just didn’t know how.

Dobby led them to the seventh floor and stopped in front of a blank wall opposite of a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. Dobby smiled up at Harry and explained, "We call this the Come and Go Room. Thinks about what you be needing, and the room will appear."

Harry raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes and walked in front of the wall three times, and focused on what he needed. He heard Daphne gasp behind him, and opened his eyes to see a door. Harry opened the door and saw a massive room filled with several books and training dummies, alongside several plates of food and a sleeping bag. He walked into the room in awe of what he saw.

“Thank you Dobby!” Harry called to the elf who was smiling proudly.

“Call me if you be needing anything, Harry Potter, sir!” And Dobby disappeared with a crack.

Daphne had followed Harry inside, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room knowing this was exactly what they needed. And Harry could sleep here instead of at Hagrid’s or outside. Harry had been smart to have asked the silly little elf. "Harry are you sure you want me to train with you? I'm scared I'll hurt you. I'm much more advanced than you seem to think. Daddy feared that something may happen and had me training over the summer with a dueling master. I read that book and mastered most of those curses and hexes.”

"Good! You can explain things to me then. I have nothing to lose, and I don’t fear pain. I need to survive this task, somehow.” Harry took off his robe and threw it in the corner by the sleeping bag. He pulled out his wand and cast, “Confrigo!” blasting the training dummy to the far wall.

She sighed and walked to him to adjust his stance. "If you flourish you wand like this, your attack will be much quicker and stronger." She instructed, waving her wand and saying, “Confrigo!” The dummy next dummy was blasted so hard it shattered. She waved her wand and cast a reparo quietly so the dummies fixed themselves and moved back into place.

“Fuck! That was hot Daphne.” He stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms roughly. “But I fucking hate that you are so much stronger and better at magic than I am.” He let go of her and pushed her away just as roughly as he had pulled her to him. She fell to her bum and winced. He turned to the training dummy and cast a fire curse, setting it ablaze.

She stood to her feet and walked slowly toward the seething boy in front of her, "Harry, I'm not better. My magic for some weird reason is freakishly strong, and Daddy insisted I harness it. It is dangerous to not know how to harness your magic correctly. That is why we go to school. I can teach you to harness your magic to be much faster and stronger. You have the ability, just lack the confidence."

"I already told you I want your help! Fuck!" He screamed in frustration throwing himself onto the sleeping bag, putting his head in his hands.

She waved her wand to cast a flame extinguishing charm. She knelt in front of Harry, "How are you going to learn if you’re sulking? What I will be teaching you will be hands on, not like how our half-arsed to care professors teach." She stood and pointed her wand at his face.

He looked up at his girlfriend. Something in him was growling in pleasure at her confidence, but another part of him wanted to show her his strength. He was so used to having wands in his face, he wasn’t phased as he stood and asked,"Where do we begin?"

"Defense" she started, looking at him seriously, but with a small smile on her face, "I will fire offensive spells and curses alike at you, and I want you block them anyway you know how. I want to see what you already know and can do. Then I will teach you the best way to defend yourself. I already know we need to work on your footwork."

Harry nodded, knowing how to defend himself, and made his way to the far wall before turning to face his lover with his wand at the ready.

She started firing simple jinxes aloud and as Harry grew in confidence, silently. She also increased the strength of her various jinxes. She watched how he moved.

Harry moved quickly casting shield charms, and when he saw a particularly strong jinx push through his shield, he jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding it.

“Brilliant Harry!" She exclaimed, as she ceased firing spells at him. “You do well with defense. Other than your footwork, to prevent you from tripping over your own feet, you don’t need much work. Let me see what you have in terms of offensive strategy. Throw everything you have at me.”

Harry nodded, taking a breathe, before he began his assault. . With a quick wave, he cast a freezing water charm at Daphne’s feet, trapping her legs in ice.

"Hey!" She shouted with a smile, proud of his creativity. "Let's see if you can manage offense and defense at the same time." She instructed as she strengthened her onslaught, adding a few darker jinxes into the mix keeping him on his toes in order for her to have time to cast the counter spell for the ice to release her feet.

One of her cutting curses caught Harry’s arm as he was jumping away from her barrage of spells. He winced then threw his wand to his left hand and cast a crude shield.

She saw the blood and stopped firing spells at him and rushed to his side. She waved her wand over the wound. “Anapneo.” she said calmly. She watched as the cut on Harry’s arm disappeared before their eyes, "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm used to it at this point. So what do I need to work on?" he asked with slight aggravation in his voice.

"Harry, I’m not going to lie to you. Up until this point you've got the weaker end of my arsenal. Daddy had the master duelist train me well. If this had been a real attack your opponent would have taken you out easily. You kept using the same defensive technique when I was casting offensive and defensive spells at you. I saw that and exploited it. If we work on your form and the correct wand movements, that you honestly cannot learn completely correctly from a book, the power and accuracy of your offensive spells will increase immensely. With practice, you will be prepared." She said looking into his eyes, hoping he saw what she saw in him, a boy who just wanted to survive and who could if he practiced.

He stepped away from her and sat on the sleeping bag again, feeling like a failure, “Thanks, Daph. I feel like I will never be good enough no matter how much I practice or read.”

"Stop the moping, Harry Potter! This is our first practice session. You will get better, I promise you that. Let’s keep going." She commanded, pulling him to his feet. She spent a few minutes showing him the correct stance and wand movements for the fire jinx. Then she then went to the opposite wall and cast a strong shield spell. "Hit me. I want each one to hit stronger and harder than the last. Okay?"

He nodded and began releasing a stream of fire at Daphne which flowed around her shield hitting the wall on either side of her, but fizzling out on the stone.

"Good! Put more power behind the next one!" She shouted.

Harry cast the jinx stronger this time, feeling his confidence grow.

"Great!" She screamed as she began to start having issue keeping the shield in place. He was gaining in strength and confidence. She planted her feet and strengthened her shield charm.

After a half an hour of casting stronger and stronger fire jinxes, Harry stopped casting in exhaustion. Daphne let her shield fall.

She ran to him and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips, and kissed him. Pulling back, she exclaimed, “You did so well! You will survive this task.”

"I hope so,” Harry said cynically. She jumped out his arms and walked to the sleeping bag, holding his hand.

I wasn't sure if you'd need this but, I modified it and figured I'd give it to you just to be safe. You can never have too much protection." She held out her father's signet ring with the family crest. "Daddy gave me his in case you might need it for the task. I can use mine to visit him on weekends but for now, you may use his to come to me at any point you feel necessary. Mine can also bring me to you, should I feel you might be in danger." She finished and showed him how to activate the charm.

He held the silver signet ring before kissing her cheek softly. It felt nice to have someone else that cared for him, "Thank you Daphne."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome Harry. I love you and I told you. I'll do anything I can to keep you safe. Daddy knows how much you mean to me and wanted to help you with this final task."

"For now, I think you will do well to rest. Going into the final task exhausted won't do you any good." she yawned as she finished.

"Will you stay with me?” Harry asked pulling the sleeping bag to the center of the room.

She nodded. "I'd love too."

He grinned and enlarged the sleeping bag and cast a cushioning charm under it. He lay down pulling off his shirt and rolling it up to act as a pillow.

Daphne pulled off her skirt and lay in her shirt and knickers next to Harry. She cast a charm to keep the fire in the grate going all night before she placed her head on his chest. Both fell asleep unsure of what the next day would hold, but knew Harry was more prepared than ever.


	10. The Final Task

The next morning, the day of the final task, Harry woke particularly anxious. He got out of the sleeping bag and slipped into his tournament gear. He knelt next to Daphne and kissed her forehead gently, “Daphne, baby, it’s time to get up. We have to head down to the tournament,” he said softly.

Daphne’s eyes fluttered open as she looked up at his with a soft smiled on her face. She nodded and got up and put her skirt back on and reached her hand out to him, “I’m ready. You are going to do great today. Just remember, stay safe, and I love you.”

He took her hand and led her out of the Room of Requirement and down to the Quidditch Pitch where the final task was to be held. The Quidditch Pitch looked nothing like it normally did, instead it was a massive maze intended for the champions to navigate. He walked her to her seat in the stands, kissed her goodbye. Harry left to take his place alongside the other champions in the champion tent.

***

Hermione took the seat to the right of Daphne as they smiled forced, anxious smiles at each other, but remained silent. Hermione scanned the crowd for Draco, knowing if he was there, he wouldn't be too far from her. Yet, as all the seats around her filled up, no sign of Draco anywhere. She chewed her lip in fear. ‘Where could he be?’ she thought inwardly. Anxiety for her boyfriend and her best friend filled her.

Daphne looked at the girl beside her, also having noticed the absence of one Draco Malfoy, and saw the fear and worry etched in her face, “Hermione,” she began, getting the other witch's attention with a small unintended jolt.

“Yes, Daphne?” Hermione asked shakily though she tried desperately to cover her fearful voice with a small smile.

“He's a brilliant wizard, you know. Draco, I mean. I'm positive he could handle almost anything that were to be thrown at him.” Daphne finished with a soothing look on her face and a calming tone in her voice.

“Thank you, Daphne. You’re right. He is a brilliant wizard. I'm sure he's fine, whatever he's doing.” Hermione said perking up a bit. A small true smile gracing her her beautiful face.

***

Harry sat in the chair designated for him just as the headmasters of the three schools and Ludo Bagman stepped into the tent. “Gather 'round, everyone.” Bagman commanded jovially.

The champions all huddled around Bagman to listen to what he had to say. “In this task, you will face things you may have never faced before. Should you feel the need to exit the maze, you need only send up red sparks. You have two hours to discuss with your headmaster what strategies you might implement. Good luck.” Bagman finished and turned and walked out to wait outside to announce the champions when it was time. Each champion went to their designated area of the magically expanded tent and closed their flaps and began talking in hushed toned with their headmaster. Harry and Cedric were each with Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry was not impressed with his headmaster’s ideas. He would surely end up dead if he was only using defensive spells. He shared a look at Cedric who looked just as flabbergasted at Dumbledore’s plan.

Two hours later, Headmaster Dumbledore stepped up to the podium in front of the the stands. “SILENCE!” Dumbledore shouted with his wand to his throat making his voice boom throughout the stands. Every person within the stands fell silent immediately. “We welcome you to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament! I would like to introduce Ludo Bagman to introduce our champions with their rankings and the task.” Dumbledore finished.

As Dumbledore finished speaking, Bagman was already standing next to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to introduce the task, its rules and the champions. Dumbledore stepped aside seeing the eagerness on the man’s face and Bagman stepped to the podium.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ludo Bagman began, his voice magically amplified to be heard in all corners of the stands. All eyes were on him. “Today we watch our champions enter a maze full of magical creatures and obstacles they may have never faced before. The maze is full of danger and will test their ability to think on the go and knowledge of magical creatures. Please allow me to introduce our champions starting with our third place champion, Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons Academy,” the crowd in the stands cheered for her as she took her place in front of her entrance into the maze, “and in second place with eighty points we have Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute,” the crowd went wild as they watched him take his place in front of his entrance of the maze.

“And tied in first place with eighty-five points are Cedric Diggory,” Bagman said before the crowd could even finish cheering, they got even louder, chanting ‘Cedric, Cedric, Cedric’ over and over as Cedric took his place in front of his entrance to the maze, “and Harry Potter both from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” The crowd continued to cheer for Harry as he too took his place in front of his entrance into the maze. “Since we have two tied for first place, they will enter first. Followed by Mr. Krum five minutes later. And lastly by Ms. Delacour five minutes after Mr. Krum. So champions, good luck. You may enter upon the whistle. Be very wary and keep your wands at the ready.” He said as he finished up and stepped away from the podium. Harry and Cedric’s entrances opened first revealing the massive, daunting maze to the two champions. The whistle sounded and Harry glanced at Cedric who was disappearing into the maze.

Harry walked into the maze quickly, wand ready. He saw nothing ahead of him. It was quiet and ominous inside the maze. It seemed that the sky darkened to night the further he walked into the maze. He quietly used the handy “point me” spell that Hermione had shared with him the previous week. He knew the center of the maze was his destination and it was north east of where he entered. Lighting his wand with a quick Lumos spell, he took the first right he found and continued walking.

***

After facing most of the maze, Harry saved Cedric from an Imperiused Viktor Krum. Cedric and Harry stayed together in the search for the cup. It helped to have two wands to defeat the blast-ended skrewts and other monsters the maze threw at them.

Finally, Harry and Cedric came upon a Sphinx, who had a riddle for them to answer. The Sphinx moved once they worked out the correct answer, and they finally caught sight of the trophy cup. Both teens took off running in toward it, as the hedges of the maze collapsed behind them.

They stopped and looked at the cup then at each other. “Take it,” Harry told Cedric, “you helped me.”

“No, Harry you earned this, you take it.” Cedric told Harry.

“Together?” Harry suggested.

“Together.” Cedric agreed.

They each took hold of a handle at the same time and suddenly in a whirlwind they were whisked away from the maze. They landed with a sickening thud in what looked like a graveyard.

“Where are we?” Cedric mused for a moment, “It’s a graveyard, the cup, Harry the cup was a portkey. Did you know the cup would be a portkey?”

Harry looked around and heard a door open. He saw a figure step out from the mausoleum, just in front of them, dressed in black robes with a hood to hide their face. The figure was short in stature and carrying what looked to be a baby shrouded in black cloth. The figure stopped only feet from the teens, standing stock still just to the right of a massive marble headstone. Harry and Cedric looked at each other, confused. At that moment, pain, like fire, filled Harry’s head right where his scar was. He dropped his wand and covered his face and his knees buckled from the pain.

Through his pain, he heard a cold, raspy voice say, “Kill the spare!” Followed by the swish of a wand and a second voice, “Avada Kedavra!” Harry heard a loud thud only a few feet beside him, he fought the pain in his head and he looked up to see Cedric laying sprawled out and pale on the ground, mere feet away from him. Cedric’s eyes were open in horror even in death. Harry knew those eyes would haunt him the rest of his life.

“No!” Harry screamed, as he stumbled to Cedric's side.

Before Harry could process what he was looking at, pain overwhelmed him once more. The figure, set his bundle down on the ground, grabbed Harry by his collar, and dragged him toward the grave by which he first stood. Harry caught a glimpse of the name inscribed on the huge headstone just before he was turned around and shoved against the cold unforgiving marble.

**::TOM RIDDLE::**

The man conjured cords and tied Harry tightly to the headstone. From neck to ankles, Harry was tied up securely. When he struggled against the ropes, the man slapped him across the face with a hand that was missing a telling finger.

“Wormtail!?” Harry rasped out.

But now, finally finished tying Harry up, Wormtail did not respond, rather he checked to make sure that Harry could not move an inch. Once he was sure of the tightness of the ropes, Wormtail took a piece of cloth from his cloak and stuffed it into Harry’s mouth. He silently turned and rushed behind the headstone and out of Harry’s sight. Harry could not hear or see what Wormtail was doing. He couldn’t even turn his head to gain a better perspective. He could only see what was right in front of him, the dead, lifeless body of Cedric and a ways past him glinting in the sunlight was the Triwizard Cup. He could see his wand at Cedric’s feet. The baby-like package Wormtail had been carrying was close to him, near the foot of the grave, and it seemed to be shifting petulantly. As Harry watched it, his scar began to burn with pain yet again, and suddenly Harry had a feeling he did not want to know what was in the baby-like package. He was sure it wasn’t a baby at all.

Harry could hear Wormtail working his way back, pushing what sounded like something very heavy across the grass. He finally made it into Harry’s sight, and he saw him pushing a stone cauldron that was large enough to fit a fully grown man inside. The cauldron was full of what looked like water, but Harry wasn’t sure if it was water or not. Wormtail began to work beneath the cauldron, lighting the fire. The cauldron began bubbling at an alarming rate. Harry could see the bundle on the ground becoming more and more agitated as Wormtail worked. Then he heard the cold, raspy voice once more.

“Hurry!”

The surface of the liquid within the cauldron was sparkling now. It seemed like it may have been encrusted with diamonds.

“Master, it is ready now,”

“Do it now,” commanded the cold, raspy voice.

Wormtail opened the package and revealed the contents. Harry screamed, though it was muffled by the fabric in his mouth. It was not a baby at all. In fact, it look like a hunched over child, but it looked nothing like a child at the same time. It was hairless and looked dark and scaly. And the face, it was flat and snake-like, with bright red eyes that seemed to stare right into his very soul.

It seemed helpless as Wormtail picked it up and it wrapped its tiny, thin arms around his neck. Wormtail carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron then lowered it down inside; with a hiss the creature disappeared below the surface.

Harry whispered, “Please drown, please drown,” hoping that the nightmare would end.

Harry heard the pop of a dozen Death Eaters apparate into the area to watch the ritual. Harry began to struggle harder, his fear rising as he realized who the creature in the bottom of the cauldron was. As the Death Eaters watched Wormtail proceeded to levitate a bone out from the grave as he said “Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.” He dropped the bone into the cauldron and took his knife and in one swift motion cut his own hand off, just at the wrist. Through his agonizing whimpers he spoke, “flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master.” Wormtail wrapped his bleeding stump of an arm in a bit of cloth he had taken out of his robe.

Then in mere seconds he had cleared the space between himself and Harry. He shakily brought the knife to Harry’s arm, but halted upon hearing a voice ring out from behind him, “Stop!”

Wormtail turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange remove her hood and step forward from the group. “I think that since Draco has gotten us this far, he deserves the honor of retrieving Potters blood.” she cackled.

Draco and his father both removed their hoods, “That is not your choice to make Bella,” Lucius seethed, “The Dark Lord appointed Wormtail, not Draco.”

“Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” she threw back menacingly.

The two continued to argue as all eyes focused on them. No one noticed that Draco slowly moved toward Harry.

“No need to argue like children. I ‘ll do it.” Draco commented haughtily as he walked, knife in one hand and wand slightly hidden in the other. He hissed to Harry, “close your eyes.”

Once Draco was within a few feet of Harry, Draco turned and faced his aunt and father and sent a flash of light toward them, which exploded. Draco covered his eyes and Harry instinctively closed his eyes. As soon as the light had settled and effectively blinded all but he and Harry, Draco quickly unbound Harry, and they both took off running as fast as their legs could carry them away from the circle of Death Eaters.

It didn’t take long before they had a dozen spell firing Death Eaters nipping at their heels. Both teens had to figure out how to fire spells and run without tripping and falling. It was that moment that Harry remembered the ring Daphne had given him, however he could not remember how to work it. Sparing a moment of thought in the midst of the battle, he remembered her telling him to turn the ring thrice and think of her. So, he grabbed Draco’s wrist tightly and turned the ring around his finger three times and thought about nothing except Daphne and how much he wanted to return to her loving arms. Harry and Draco disappeared leaving a group of angry and confused Death Eaters in their wake.

***

Daphne stood, heart pounding, beside a just as anxious, Hermione watching for Harry.

Hermione was not just anxious for Harry, she was worried for Draco as well. They both watched the maze with fear in their hearts.

Daphne could feel her hand burning; Harry was trying to use the ring. "Come on Harry," she whispered as she chewed on her lip, looking around for him wondering where he'd show up.

Harry and Draco landed in the stands in front of Daphne, who upon seeing Harry in front of her, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hermione sighed in relief. "What happened to you two!" Hermione whispered sternly to them. A gasp had rippled through the raised stands around them.

"Death- Eaters- Killed- Draco blinded- We ran-” Harry gasped out.

"Sssshhhhhh, Calm down you're safe now,” Daphne whispered into his neck as the audience watched them all intently in deafening silence.

"Draco, please what happened?" Hermione quietly asked him specifically, in a hushed tone.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" Harry asked as he tried to regain his breath as the professors, Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, and Cornelius Fudge came to the four teen’s location.

The girls both nodded at them and looked around at all the professors who'd now surrounded them.

***

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked with a frown creasing her brow.

Draco moved a few steps away from Hermione, much as he didn’t want to, before asking with a frown, “Can someone explain to me who the bleeding idiot was who didn't check the trophy before placing it in the center of the maze? It was a fucking portkey!"

"I was right?!" Hermione shouted in disbelief.

Ludo Bagman stood there unable to say anything as he had placed the trophy in the maze himself. He was unsure how anyone could have tampered with it.

"You knew about this!?" Daphne yelled at her.

"I suspected something, but I couldn't find Harry last night to warn him." She defended herself.

“Cedric is dead! Pettigrew tried to bring Voldemort back. It didn’t work, thankfully. Fuck this!” Harry screamed.

Harry rolled his eyes as the arguing began. More professors and officials began arguing among each other, Harry began limping towards the staircase unnoticed by everyone but Draco. He needed to get the hell out of here, so he could pass out in peace. He would never forget the death of Cedric Diggory. The professors didn’t believe him about the boy’s death.

"Wait a minute Draco! Where was it a portkey to?" Hermione shouted, effectively silencing the whole group of arguing witches and wizards.

"Why do you wanna know Mudblood?" He asked as he went back to sounding like his normal silver tongued self.

She rolled her eyes as usual. "Because it has to do with Harry! And you came back with him!" She screamed at him pretending to be angry with him. "Clearly you were there too! And he's managed to sneak away already!" She finished, bringing attention to Harry’s disappearance.

Draco shook his head, glad that Potter was able to disappear without anyone noticing. He ignored the professors who were yelling at him. He knew that Snape would find him to find out what happened tonight. He didn’t want to relive what he saw. He could only imagine how Potter felt about this. The fucking professors, headmaster and other fucking adults were completely useless in this situation.

***

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and she saw Harry sitting there in an armchair in front of the fireplace just simply staring into it. She could see the fear and sadness written all over his face.

“Harry? You gonna be okay?” she asked softly getting his attention from the fire.

“Huh? Oh, Yea. I guess.” Harry responded.

“Can you tell me what happened today?” she asked, “People are going to want to know. And you and Draco seem to be the only two who will be able to tell us.”

Harry looked at her with most serious look on his face, “They tried to use my blood in a potion to bring Voldemort back. The portkey transported Cedric and I to the graveyard in which Riddle’s father was buried. When we arrived, my scar almost immediately began to burn, badly. A door to one of one of the mausolea opened and out stepped Peter Pettigrew Carrying something shrouded in cloth. It told him to kill Cedric so he did, then he magically bound me to the headstone that stood over Voldemort’s father’s grave. I struggled, but it was useless. One minute it was just us, and the next there was a dozen Death Eaters with us there in that graveyard. Hermione, I was terrified. That is until three of them took off their masks. Then I was confused and unsure of how things were going to play out. One of those Death Eaters, Hermione, was Draco. He was with his father.” he told her. He took a momentary pause to gauge her reaction to what he had just said.

She smiled simply at him, “I know, he was just doing it to save face until he could help stop his Aunt Bellatrix’s plot to bring Lord Voldemort back and quote un-quote “restore his former glory”,” she said with a small giggle. She fell silent and waited patiently to hear the rest of his story of the events of the afternoon.

“Well, Bellatrix had been the first Death Eater to take off her mask off, and they watched intently as Pettigrew levitated a bone from the grave into the enormous cauldron. He cut off his own hand, into the fucking cauldron., But the moment he stepped up to me with his knife still drawn, Bellatrix screeched at him to stop. He quickly turned to her, waiting for orders. She stated that Draco had gotten them that far, so he should do it, which incited an argument between she and Lucius. Draco shouted over them telling them he'd do it and stepped confidently toward me. Knife in hand, and what they hadn't noticed was his other hand grasped his wand. The two of them were still arguing and all eyes were on them, so Draco sent a flashing light charm, which landed between his father and aunt, blinding everyone but the two of us., I had closed my eyes, and he had his back turned away.” Harry took a breath.

“The magic that held me released as Pettigrew was no longer concentrating on my bonds. I jumped down and we took off running, not even sure how we were going to get back to Hogwarts. Then I remembered the ring Daphne gave me. So, I grabbed Draco's wrist tight and activated the ring just as the Death Eaters had started to catch up to us.

“Oh Harry, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I am glad Draco was there to help you.” Hermione said wrapping her arms around Harry. “I was so worried about you. This could have been much worse!”

“Well, I am safe now. Thanks to Draco, you will have to remind me to thank him.” Harry noted, leaning into the warmth of his best friend. For the moment the common room was quiet. But he knew he would have to leave soon. He was still ostracized from the rest of the school. He knew Ron would be after him even more after this.


	11. The Beginning of Summer

Hermione walked into their classroom to see Draco sitting there in his usual spot. She smiled. She'd thought a lot over the past few days about what she had planned to ask him to do. She took a steadying breath as she stepped up to him. "Hello, my love," she said to break his thoughts up.

"Hey," he said softly as he threw a piece of parchment into the trash bin beside the desk, as he greeted Hermione.

"What’s the matter?" She asked as she sat on the desk beside him.

"My father wrote and told me to stay away for my own safety. He said if I came home, I could be killed." Draco replied before pulling out his wand and burning the parchment.

"I'm sorry Draco,” she said. She paused a moment and reached for his hand. “I've been thinking about you going home. Or not, rather." She said as she chewed nervously on her lip.

"Yeah, and?" He asked with a eyebrow raised, not sure where she was going with her statement.

"I've already written to my parents and they’ve said yes. I had a feeling that after you helped Harry, you might not have anywhere to go, so I thought you might like to come home with me this summer. What do you think?" She finished as she looked at him.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go, so why not. I’ve never spent any time with Muggles, so it’ll be a bit adjustment, I must say, but with you by my side anything is possible," He replied softly. He only felt a little better than a few moments before. At least now he wouldn’t be living on the streets for the summer.

"Okay," she said as she slid off the desk and into his lap. "I can teach you how to live with Muggles. It really isn’t much different from living with your family." She said looking into his eyes. "Your father loves you, you know. He is only telling you to stay away to keep you alive and safe," she continued knowing her words to be true.

"I know." Draco said simply, as he rubbed his forehead in silence as the last 24 hours had been hell on Earth for him. “I just wish this was over already. That’s all.”

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Me too, baby, me too." She whispered. She simply sat there holding him and wanted nothing more than to make his pain go away.

"Well, we leave tomorrow. I guess we’d better pack." He said as he gave a slight smile into her neck.

She hugged him tightly one last time, then leaned back and kissed him. "I love you. Yeah, you’re right. We should probably go pack and get ready to go." She responded softly.

***

The school year came to an end. Harry was alone as he got on the train early. He loaded Hedwig and his trunk into the luggage car and stepped into the compartment at the end of the train.

Daphne managed to get to the train early as well. She loaded her trunk and black cat, named Raven, into the luggage car. Her sister, Astoria, had already told her that morning not to wait for her. She would be riding with her friends. Since she was two years younger than Daphne, their friends did not overlap much. She stepped into the last compartment of the train and started to look through the compartments. She caught sight of Harry sitting alone and stopped, opening the door. "Hiya Harry." She said sweetly.

"Hey Daph, why are you here so early?" He asked her as he opened his pack to reveal a odd looking pie, and said with a chuckle "Hagrid made this for me. I wouldn’t eat it."

She giggled. "I had nothing else to do. So, I figured I'd come sit and relax a bit." She said with a smile as she sat next to him.

"Hmm, so I guess I'm going home with you." He observed simply, as he allowed her to brush his raven hair softly with her fingers.

"That's the plan," She said with a smile as she slid closer to him. Dropping her hand from his hair, she took his hand.

He rubbed his scar with his other hand, before he kissed her cheek.

She turned her head and deepened the kiss,. "I love you." She whispered when they broke apart for air and looked deeply into his emerald eyes.

"I love you too." He said softly as he held her with his hand pressed against her cheek.

She rested her head on his shoulder, a beautiful smile on her face. They stayed that way the whole train ride, only moving when the food trolley came by.

***

Hermione followed her parents into the house, it wasn't an extravagant home, but it was home. She dragged her trunk behind her. She hoped Draco wasn't judging her too much. The thought of Draco made her blush a bit, even with her parents just in front of her.

Draco felt out of place as he dragged his trunk out of the vehicle, that he still didn't know much about. He had never ridden in a car and it had been an experience he knew he would have to repeat over the summer. The ride had been quiet. He appreciated that his father had warned him to stay away from home for his safety. He hated missing his parents, but he knew his decision to prevent a murderous sociopath to come back to the living was the right one. He had nowhere else to go that was safe, except to spend the summer with his girlfriend and her Muggle parents. Draco straightened his tie before he began walking awkwardly to the front door, dragging his trunk behind him.

Hermione turned to look back at him, feeling his presence behind her, as she walked through the door. Her parents had already gone in and started getting dinner ready. "Draco,you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I uh- I’m just taking it all in," he spoke quietly, as he examined his surroundings. They looked different than the Manor, not nearly as opulent. It would take awhile for him to acclimate.

She walked closer to him, closing them space between them swiftly. "I love you so much, Draco.It won't be as bad as you think. I promise." She kissed him softly and encouragingly.

"I know. Do you mind showing me to the guest room, please?" He asked her with a sheepish look. The concept of living here wasn't too bad, just a bit jarring.

"Of course, my love." She said as she turned and took her trunk and led him down the hall, to her room first to drop her trunk off, then led him to the guest room. "Here it is." She said, bashfully.

He nodded as he removed his tie and laid it on his bed before sitting up on the edge of said bed, looking quite conflicted.

Hermione sat next to him on his bed. "It will be okay. We'll do fun stuff this summer." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." He said softly as he put his hand on her thigh unsure of the turn his life had taken. For the time being, she was his only family. He knew he needed to make the best of this summer.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" Hermione's mum called from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione blushed and looked at Draco. "My room? Later tonight?" She whispered to him, looking hopeful.

"Mmm, sounds delicious." He replied with a devious grin, knowing they had to deal with protective parents and a lack of magic to silence the room. That would make an extra layer of intrigue to their summer.

She stood and took his hand with a smile. "Oh, it will be." She assured him with a quiet giggle. Then she turned to lead him to the kitchen.

Draco said nothing as he walked into the dining room and saw his girlfriend's parents. He simply sat down at a table and placed his napkin in his lap as etiquette required. He was aware that her father was staring him down like his father would, had Lucius had a daughter, and she brought home a boy. It was quite awkward.

Hermione noticed it as well. "Dad. Please stop staring at him like that. It's awfully rude." Her tone was unusually commanding toward her father. She normally wouldn’t speak like that to her father, but he had said that Draco could join them for the summer. To treat him like a miscreant the whole summer would not be something she could handle.

"Im sorry, Princess." Her father acknowledged. Draco sighed, set his napkin back on his place setting and excused himself, before heading towards his room.

Hermione called, "Draco! Draco come back," She rose and rushed after him, but not before flashing her father a look.

Draco stopped at the end of the hall and smiled sheepishly, "It's okay, I'm not hungry."

"Draco, please. You haven't eaten since this morning." She pleaded with him. "I'm sorry about my father. He's usually not anything like this. You are the first boy I’ve brought home. He is overprotective. I will talk to him." She assured him, stepping closer to him as they stood there in the hall.

"It’s fine. I'll eat later. Don't blame your father. My father would act the same way if he had a daughter." He replied simply as he wrapped her in his arms, “he’s only trying to be protective. Something I think all fathers should be for their children.”

She nodded, "Are you sure you won’t eat now?" She asked as she hugged him tighter, her head lightly laid on his chest.

He nodded as he broke the hug and headed into his room before closing the door.

***

Harry was surprised at how big the guest room was. It was almost twice as large as the dorm room he’d shared with five other boys at Hogwarts and looked way too fancy. He even had his own private bathroom. He sighed as he heaved his trunk into its place at the end of the bed before placing Hedwig's cage on the ebony wood desk across the room. He opened the cage and window near the desk, letting her out into the large gardens surrounding the home.

Across the hall Daphne placed her things in her closet and searched for the perfect dress to wear. She decided on a knee length, silk, skinny strap dress that was the color of the deepest ocean. She knew her father would expect them for lunch soon so she she set off for Harry's room. She knocked on his door.

Harry, who was still wearing his school uniform minus the cloak, opened the door to see Daphne in her gorgeous dress. His eyes bulged slightly as he asked, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just lunch." She explained and blushed, remembering he wasn't used to seeing her dress so elaborately for something as simple as lunch.

"Just lunch?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised unsure about the dress code for “just lunch” being so dressy. It was the middle of the day for goodness sake. As far as he knew there wasn’t a ball to go to at lunch.

"Umm, yes, just lunch." Her blush deepened. She felt her ring burn signaling her father's request for them to join him for lunch. "Lunch is ready. We should get down there." She said with a sheepish smile.

Harry nodded as he adjusted his sweater before closing his door behind him and making his way to Daphne's side.

Daphne smiled as she took his hand, "I love you Harry." She watched their feet while they walked, not needing to see where she was going. She knew the whole house like she knew the back of her hand. If she needed too, she could be blind and make it to the dining room.

The raven haired wizard looked around the massive home with a worried look on his face. He was intimidated at the massive home, so he held her hand tighter as they walked to the dining room

Daphne saw her father and sister already sitting at the table. She smiled at him. "Hello Daddy." She walked to his side and kissed him on his cheek. “Good afternoon, Astoria!”

“Good afternoon Daphne.” Astoria responded and waited for everyone to sit to start lunch.

"Hello my darling." He responded to Daphne. "How was your train ride home?" He asked as he stood and hugged his beautiful daughter.

"It was great Daddy. I'm happy to be home. I missed you." She said with a very regal look upon her face.

He turned to Harry. "And welcome to our home Mr. Potter." He said extending his hand to Harry.

"Pleasure and thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. I truly appreciate it Mister Greengrass." Harry said as he shook the eldest Greengrass’s hand with a soft but nervous smile.

Daphne sat in her waiting chair, while her father pushed her chair in, nodding to Harry to notice his movements. Silently guiding Harry to do the same next time. She waited patiently for her father and Harry to sit.

Harry sat nervously beside Daphne as he noticed how ostentatious the plates and cutlery were. He hoped no one noticed his nervous energy at how out of the ordinary this was for him.

Mr. Greengrass sat opposite them, with Astoria by his side, and waited for their food to be served.


	12. Culture Shock

Hermione had told her parents she was exhausted after lunch and wanted to rest for a bit before dinner. So, of course, she was sitting on her bed reading a tome Professor Dumbledore had unexpectedly given her just before she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the return trip home. The book was about dark spells and potions. She was so engrossed in the book, she stopped paying attention to her surroundings.

Draco stayed in his room in silence. He spent the few hours studying Muggle culture from his window. He saw people walking on sidewalks, talking on large black rectangles. Mothers pushed prams that looked very different from wizard prams. Large vehicles that he thought may be called cars, if he remembered correctly from the mandatory Muggle Studies class he had been forced to take last year, passed and parked in front of houses in the neighborhood.

Once he grew bored and overwhelmed with his lack of knowledge, he decided to try and sneak into Hermione's room. Stepping into the hall and walking silently to her room, he saw she was reading, though her face seemed tenser than normal while she read. The sight was so normal for him that he smirked as he closed the door softly when he entered the room.

Hermione was completely unaware that Draco had entered her room. The dark information she'd been reading was frightening, and she was unaware that her face showed her thoughts and feelings.

Draco touched her shoulder and whispered to her "Hey ‘Mione?" If he had been paying more attention to her face, he wouldn’t have been as surprised at her reaction to his voice.

Hermione screamed but quickly stifled it so her parents didn't come check on her. "Draco, for Merlin's sake, announce yourself when you enter a room and see that I'm reading," she scolded quietly. But her face bloomed into a smile the next second.

"I wanted to see you," he replied as he sat down next to his girlfriend with a chuckle before noticing the book and a glance of the contents before saying, "You shouldn't be reading that, even during the day. It will give you nightmares."

"I realize that now," she nodded, closing the dark book. "Dumbledore wanted me to study up on these spells and potions, just in case. I think he knows more than he's letting on."

“I’m sorry I left lunch earlier. I was overwhelmed. I know I need to get used to the Muggle world, I just felt attacked. Your dad is a bit intimidating when he wants to be,” he apologized quietly, snuggling next to her on the bed.

Hermione grinned at her boyfriend, “There is nothing to apologize for. Dad is very protective of me lately. I think it was mum who approved of you coming home with me this summer, and she didn’t give him a choice in the matter. And like I said before, I can help you understand anything you need in the Muggle world. It is different, but once you get used to it, it isn’t scary.”

"I do have a couple of questions," he frowned unsure of where to start.

"What questions have you got?" She asked him.

He sat up and pointed to the telephone that was located on her desk, “what in the world is that? There is one in my room as well, and it made this terrible ringing earlier. Then it stopped.”

She giggled and explained, "that's a phone. It's what Muggles use to communicate with each other."

“Couldn’t they just use owls," he asked, clearly confused by this technology.

She giggled some more. "Draco, Muggles don't use owls. To them, owls sleep during the day and kill small animals at night to eat. Do you want me to show you how it works?” she waited for his nod of assent and pulled her cell phone off the charging base next to her bed.

"This is a mobile phone, that you can take anywhere except Hogwarts, because Muggle technology doesn't work there," she continued as she dialed her mobile from the house phone and gave Draco her mobile just as it began to ring. "If you push the green button and place the phone to your ear, you can answer it," she instructed with a bright smile.

"I knew that Muggle technology doesn’t work at Hogwarts because it is in Hogwarts, a History,” he smirked at her knowingly and inspected the ringing device in his hand. He was incredibly unsure of this technology, but would give it a chance. Maybe it was convenient like she said?

She watched him as he looked at the mobile in his hand. When he pushed the button to answer the phone, she couldn’t help but control the laughter that exploded out of her, “Hey Draco!” she said brightly into the home phone in her hand.

He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice coming from her mouth as well as from the device he held in his hand. "Will you stop fucking laughing at me? I get it, this is convenient. But can we move on and just talk like normal wizards now?” he asked petulantly.

She nodded as she hung both phones up and placed them back on their bases to charge, then asked him, "Do you have anymore questions, my love?" She laid down on the bed next to where Draco was sitting.

"Not really, I just had to see you," he replied as he stretched out beside her.

"Is that right?" She asked as she moved closer to him, her body warming considerably.

He whispered as he leaned into her a bit more, “it is.” He didn’t want her parents to hear anything that went on in the room tonight. He wished they were of age so they could use magic out of school.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love you," she said in a hushed tone when she pulled away.

He smiled softly as he pushed her gently onto her back, before sliding his hand down her stretchy yoga pants. Merlin, he was glad Muggles had invented such stretchy material. His fingers found her clit and flicked his finger over it while his middle finger went inside her dripping slit.

A soft gasp escaped her mouth as her hips began grinding against his hand. She grabbed her blanket with her fingers and moaned as his fingers began working her like a musical instrument.

He pulled his hand out of her pants and sat back against the headboard, “take off your pants,” he huskily ordered while he tugged his off while still sitting.

She smiled and blushed as she stood and stripped completely, then boldly straddled his now naked lap with his erection prominently displayed in all its glory. She placed on hand on his chest to balance herself while her other pumped his erection up and down in a slow rhythm.

He groaned at her touch and leaned in to kiss her and push his fingers into her soaking slit again, pumping at the same speed she was pumping him. He smirked as he asked her "Do you just want my fingers or maybe a bit more?"

She nodded at him. "Fingers and then some," she responded softly as she rocked her hips against his hand smiling down at him, pumping him faster, to coax him to go faster. Her moans were muffled by his lips on hers, tongues dancing in their mouths.

He broke the deep kiss and chuckled as he inserted two fingers inside her wet folds before thrusting in and out of her forcefully.

Hermione bit her lip to stifle the moans that begged to burst out as she pumped him faster and harder. Her breath came in short ragged pants, and her heart was thinking in her ears. She was so excited yet so anxious all at the same time. "Oh Gods Draco," she whimpered softly to him.

"Yes?" He asked as he shoved another finger inside her as he could feel his fingers entering deeper inside of her womanhood, her juices splattering on his hand making it easier to enter her.

She groaned in pleasure when he flicked her clit with his thumb, almost sending her over the edge. "Please, I, I want you in me," She begged him as quietly as she possibly could.

"I can't hear you," he murmured into her neck as he kissed his way down to her breast..

Hermione moaned loudly at duel sensations pulsing through her. She let go of his shoulder and erection and leaned back on the bed, placing her hand over her mouth to muffle the moans she could no longer control. "Please Draco, " she panted after a moment. “I need to feel you inside me. Please," she begged, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"On your knees, my love," He commanded softly.

She nodded and rolled over and got on her knees, preparing for him to enter her. She could feel her pussy dripping with anticipation.

He shifted so he was right behind her and thrust his full length inside her, waiting a moment for her to adjust and just to enjoy the feel of her hot, wet slit covering him so completely.

"Ffff....!" She muffled her words into her bedspread waiting for Draco to move. She turned her face just enough to order softly, “move, Draco, please!”

Before he could start moving, they heard a knock on Hermione’s door, thankfully no one opened it. Then they heard her father call out, “Hermione, your mother and I have an errand to run. We will be back in an hour. I love you.”

"Okay Dad! I love you, too." Hermione called as steadily as she could to her father. She looked at Draco from over her shoulder a smile on her face.

They waited a moment to hear the front door close, and with the knowledge that they were alone in the house, Draco pulled out and pushed back into her forcefully.

“Fuck! Gods you feel amazing inside me!” she cried out with a moan.

Draco moaned as he thrust back into her as he sped up his pace and grabbed her curling tresses and tugged her up so her back was pressed to his chest as he thrust in and out of her again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and moved his hand to flick her clit. The change in position caused her to tighten around his dick.

Hermione was enjoying the change in position as well if the mixture of moans and curses were any indication of her enjoyment. “Harder, faster! Yes, Draco!”

Her arms came around and wrapped around his head, anchoring her to him. "Oh Gods!" she cried out as he increased his speed. "I'm so close," she moaned loudly as she tried desperately to move her own hips to match his thrusts.

"Cum with me," he ordered softly as he wrapped his arms fully around her.

Hermione came with a scream. She let go of his head and wrapped her arm around his arms that had both moved to encircle her. She rode the wave of her orgasm enjoying the closeness of her lover as he came inside her with a moan and kissed her shoulder.

They both collapsed onto the bed, shifting to lay next to each other as they came down from their mutual high. "I... Love... You..." She panted desperately trying to catch her breath.

"You don't have to say it all the time,” he commented wryly.

"What if I want to?" She asked as she looked over at him, and grabbed his hand to hold tightly with her own. The smile on her face was brilliant and beautiful.

He nodded and smiled back as he placed his other hand on her cheek. He leaned into her and kissed her deeply, breaking it only to whisper, “I love you too.”


	13. Culture Shock (Part Two)

Harry paced in the opulent room he had been given to sleep in for the summer. He felt like a lion in a guilt cage. He changed out of his uniform, put it in the laundry hamper he found in the bathroom, and put on his a pair of jeans and regular t-shirt that used to be Dudley’s. He wanted desperately to just relax in comfort. Lunch was good, but it had felt almost like an interrogation.

Daphne had noticed that Harry seemed to need space after lunch, so she went to her room and relaxed in a hot bath. She had soaked for an hour, before getting out and taking a nap on her bed. When she woke up, she realized that it was later than she thought. It was almost time for dinner.

Daphne decided she wanted to take Harry for a walk around the grounds before dinner began. She stretched and went to her armoire to find her best gown for the dinner party her father had told her was happening tonight. He had said that a few of the family’s closest friends would be celebrating her and Astoria’s success in school. This happened every summer, and she usually enjoyed the party and attention.

The dress she chose was a floor length emerald green dress with gold embroidery on the bodice and a gently flowing skirt. Hopefully Harry would enjoy seeing her in the dress.

Now she only had to explain about the dinner party to Harry. Daphne rolled her eyes at the idea of giving her boyfriend the news that he would now be thrust into an upscale dinner party. She had noticed that he seemed to be having trouble accepting the lifestyle her family was used too. She finished her hair and makeup, put on her shoes and stepped out of her bedroom to walk to Harry’s room. Upon reaching his room, she stopped and took a deep, steadying breath before knocking lightly on the door.

Harry sighed as he got up from the bed and sauntered over to the door and opened it only to see Daphne dressed to the nines once more. He asked curiously, "Is this a normal thing for you?"

"Kind of," she said blushing a bit. "Daddy informed me that we are having a dinner party with some close family and friends tonight. It's a normal homecoming for Astoria and I. But I thought we might go for a walk around the grounds before the party."

"Well I would rather not embarrass you in front of your family by not having anything up to your standards to wear tonight, but sure, I'll take the walk," he replied softly.

"Come with me," she said with a smile as she drug him down the hall to another room. "This is my eldest brother's room. I'm sure he won't mind if you borrow some of the clothes he left behind when he moved out of the house," she said as they walked to the wardrobe and opened it. "Here this will do," she handed him an all black suit with an emerald green tie.

"A Slytherin through and through, huh?" He asked Daphne as he began removing his t-shirt and put on the black button up shirt.

She looked at him, unsure of how he would take what she wanted to say, “We are proud of our house, just as you are proud to be a Gryffindor. I am not apologizing for what Hogwarts House my family tends to be sorted into.” She smiled to show him that she wasn’t trying to hurt him.

"It's okay. I have no ties to any house," he replied softly, as he put on the formal slacks and the belt.

She smiled softly at him and stepped closer to him, "I hope this isn't too much for you." She wrapped the tie around his neck and tied it for him, gently tugging it into place.

"It's fine. I will adjust," he replied as he shrugged into the dinner jacket, though he felt entirely out of place, he still wanted to reassure his gorgeous girlfriend. He slicked back his hair slightly before he situated his collar to look neat and tidy. Harry searched the wardrobe to see if Daphne’s brother had left any shoes he might be able to wear with the suit she had picked for him. He looked and found a shiny pair of black pointed toe shoes that happened to be his size. When he finished putting them on, he stood up and kissed Daphne sweetly, “I’m ready for that walk, if you’ll still have me,” he said with a smile holding her close.

She smiled at him, her face flushed with a glorious pink blush, "Of course I will have you. Let’s take our walk, we have about an hour before the guests start arriving," she responded.

He nodded and the pair headed out of her brother’s room. Daphne led him out of the mansion and into the gardens. The gardens, which she and her father planted themselves, had every known flower and plant that would grow in British soil: Muggle and wizard alike. She was proud of their gardens.

When they walked through the garden entrance, a wall of fragrance permeated the air like a cloud. It was breathtaking. Harry was in awe of the beauty that surrounded him. He could see that Daphne was proud of her gardens as she pointed out different plants that were her favorite. As they walked, Harry kept his hands to himself and felt like he didn’t belong anywhere, especially not amongst such opulent beauty.

"Harry are you alright?" She asked softly, noticing his silence as she explained the uses of a particular plant.

"I am trying to be, but I’m not used to this, Daphne. The dressing up for every meal, the dinner parties, and the expansive gardens outside a truly huge manor, it is all foreign to me," he replied simply as he looked away slightly, but he continued to walk with her.

She nodded, unsure of what to say, since she knew this was all foreign to him. She would just have to have patience with her boyfriend. They walked in silence as they went deeper into the maze of garden paths. Harry looked around in wonder and confusion. He wasn’t sure how they were going to get out; he hadn’t a clue as to which way they came in from.

Her ring warmed slightly, letting her know it was time to go in for dinner. "Harry, we need to go in now," she said quietly.

“Okay, but ho-” Harry began before realizing that Daphne had already started her way through the maze, “You know how to get back, don’t you?”

She smiled and nodded at him as she took his arm and continued along the maze of paths, “My father and I planned and planted this garden ourselves. I know this place better than Hogwarts.” Soon the couple had arrived back at the the entrance to the kitchen. They stepped into the house, and Daphne led him to the ballroom where the guests would be gathered until dinner was served.

Daphne and Harry walked into the ballroom, where a few couples were dancing but most were chatting. Daphne held her head high and smiled brightly, seeing faces she had missed for at least a year, some for much longer. She shot Harry a glance and saw that he wore a look of restless discontent. Daphne shifted beside him uncomfortably.

Harry had begun to feel very uneasy at the sight of all the unfamiliar faces. He reached up with his free hand and loosened his tie a bit, he felt strangled by the wretched thing.

Daphne linked her arm with his and drew him nearer to her, "Relax Harry, no one will harm you here. I promise," she whispered to him softly in a very calming tone.

"No, it just feels like I don't belong here, with you, like I don’t belong anywhere," he responded equally as softly. As he continued to walk around the ballroom, the desire to go back to his room grew insurmountably.

Daphne stopped walking and turned to stand in front of him, "but Harry, I want you here and Daddy wants you here. Isn't that enough?" They were both painfully aware that they were in a crowded room, but no one was really paying attention to them.

"Yeah of course, it's just that,” he paused searching for words, “have you ever felt on the outside looking in no matter what you do?" He pulled her closer to him and saw that she understood what he was saying by the look in her eyes.

"Yes, every time I go to Hogwarts," she responded softly. "The Slytherins aren't always nice to me, simply because my father and I support you openly rather than He Who Must Not Be Named." She looked at the floor through the small gap between them. "It was why, when we began to get close, Harry, I started to feel as if I had a purpose in helping you in anyway I could. That meant giving you my all, my love especially. You needed both, help and to be loved."

"I understand that Daph, but, gods you really don’t understand how I am feeling do you?" He seethed, his voice barely audible. “Pretending the world outside these walls isn’t trying to kill me, even for a night, is wrong. I have to focus on how I am going to defeat a megalomaniac, three times my age, who has tried to kill me numerous times before, with more magical ability than I have and an army of followers who are all hell bent on genocide of people of different blood status. It’s utterly ridiculous. I have no idea how to act normal when my life has been anything but normal!”

Her tone became icy as anger flared in her, she stepped closer to him, "If you wish to leave the party, you may. The door is right there. I should have never pushed you into this party, and for that I am sorry," she finished quietly, her tone calming slightly as sadness entered it. She knew he would choose to take her offer to leave.

Harry nodded as he said, "I will make it up to you. Please forgive me." Harry sighed as he glanced around the ballroom, at the people who were staring at them, as he walked away from his teary-eyed girlfriend and through the door leading to the main corridor.

Daphne watched as he left, angry with him as well as herself, and sad that he didn’t stay even for her sake. She wiped the tears away, composed herself, and turned to face her homecoming party only to bump into her father. "Oh! Hi Daddy,” she stuttered, as she stared at the floor, trying desperately not to cry.

"Angry at the young Mr. Potter, dear?" He asked his daughter with a soft smile.

"And myself, Daddy. Mostly myself. I pushed him too hard," she cried as she flung her arms around her father's waist.

"Sweetie, you have to understand that this is a whole new world compared to the Muggle home he grew up in. Especially when you consider the extra lengths they went to keep magic out of their home. You can't expect him to be okay with this, not in one night," he replied as he held Daphne tight.

"Yes sir, I understand, but I had hoped he’d at least try and be here with me at my party. I wouldn’t have minded as much if he had left later, but we haven’t even eaten dinner," she sobbed into her father’s expensive black suit jacket.

“I understand my beloved, but you must remember to be understanding, all relationships are built on trust, understanding, and communication,” He instructed as he lifted her chin to look at his calming face.

She nodded at him, and finally pulled away from him and wiped her tears from her face. "Thank you for talking with me. I think I will be okay now, I love you." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and led his daughter to the head of the ballroom to announce the start of dinner. “Sonorous,” he whispered holding his wand to his throat. “Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to invite you to follow Daphne, Astoria, and myself to the formal dining room for dinner. Dinner will begin shortly. If you would all follow us,” he commanded, as he turned and led Daphne to the formal dining room, as the rest of the guests followed behind them.

Dinner went of without a hitch. Everyone ate and talked and laughed. They seemed to have fun. When dinner had finished most of the guests retired back to the ballroom for drinks while others left for their homes. Daphne roamed the room speaking to a few friends and acquaintances. She came upon her father, who was standing next to a woman who was wearing the ugliest color of pink. She wasn’t even wearing formal wear, but was dressed in a business dress suit. Pink skirt, pink shirt, pink jacket, even a gods awful pink hat. It almost made Daphne want to lose her dinner.

“Hello, Daddy,” Daphne said softly as she stepped up to his side. She looked to the woman in pink and smiled softly, “Hello, my name is Daphne. Who are you?” she asked, her tone slightly defensive. Something about the woman just did not sit well with Daphne.

“Daphne, mind your tone dear,” her father scolded, lightly.

“Yes, father,” Daphne responded to him.

“This, Daphne, is an associate of mine from work, Dolores Umbridge. She is heading a project I am working on. She will also be yours, Astoria’s, and young Harry’s Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts next year,” Mr. Greengrass explained calmly, though Daphne could hear the underlaid tone of irritation with the woman’s presence.

“Miss Greengrass, I do hope you are not too terribly hurt by Mr. Potter’s actions earlier. That was terribly rude of him to leave you alone at your own party. After all, you have graciously given him sanctuary from his Muggle aunt and uncle’s home,” she simpered, with a disgusted look on her face.

“Erm, well Ms. Umbridge, that is not for you to decide. It is also none of your business,” Daphne said sternly.

“Daphne Leslie,” her father scolded her for the second time.

“I apologize father,” Daphne acknowledged as she rolled her eyes in irritation, “Well I am going to continue to mingle with the other guests. I will see you later daddy,” she said making her escape from the wretched woman’s gaze as fast as her feet would take her without looking too horribly obvious.

The music played late into the night, Daphne had danced herself into exhaustion. When her great uncle Ignatius was finally distracted with talking to her father rather than telling her his “amazing” stories, which bored her to death, she found the nearest exit and slipped into the corridor to walk to her room.

She had walked only a few yards down the dark corridor before bumping into something. Before she knew it, she heard an irritatingly high-pitched voice speak.

“Lumos,” the voice said suddenly casting light into the pitch black corridor, “You know, you really shouldn’t walk around in the dark. You never know what may be hiding within it.”

As Daphne realized who was standing in front of her, words slipped from her mouth before she even thought about them, “You know, it is rude to go skulking about someone else’s home in the dark. I suggest you not do it in mine again,” The moment her words left her mouth she felt a blistering sting spread across her left cheek as Umbridge struck her.

“Was that a threat young lady? I am sure that the Ministry would not take lightly to one of its workers’ bratty child threatening a Ministry official. You know, I really hate children,” Umbridge threatened.

“Then you have no business at Hogwarts,” Daphne snapped back out of sheer agitation.

Umbridge backed Daphne against the wall and took a fist full of her hair. She covered the young witch’s mouth and whispered into her ear, “I will be in control of Hogwarts before the year is out. It will happen, nothing you can do will stop it. You and your little friends had better watch out. I can and will make your life a living hell, but no one would ever believe you if you say anything about this conversation,” Umbridge pulled away from the trembling girl, turned and walked away as if nothing had just transpired.

Daphne’s eyes filled with tears as she burst into a full speed-run, falling as soon as she tried to run up the stairs in her heels. She pulled her shoes off and rushed up the flights of stairs to Harry’s room, as she sobbed in fear the whole way.


	14. Harry's Reaction

Harry sighed as he shut the guest door behind him, as Hedwig flew in from the open window. He tugged the stupid tie from around his neck and threw it on the desk chair. The jacket followed quickly behind that. He dragged his exhausted, guilt ridden body face first onto his bed. He turned to see a happy Hedwig toying with a still live mouse within the confines of her still open cage. Harry, disgusted by both the display of predator and prey, as well as with himself, rolled over and closed his eyes. After only a few moments, the exhaustion took over and Harry was asleep.

Harry jolted upright on the bed, jerked awake by rapid knocks on the door. He sighed as he sleepily crossed the room to answer the door. Harry hesitated as his hand reached the door, his hand hovered over the handle, unsure that he wanted to see his angry and disappointed girlfriend.

Daphne pounded on Harry's door again. "Harry! Please open the door!" He heard her sobb.

Harry opened the door to see Daphne with tears trailing down her cheeks. He quickly put his hands on her waist and asked "What the hell happened?"

Daphne flung her arms around his neck, as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It - It was Umbridge. I don't even know why Daddy even invited her tonight," she sobbed uncontrollably clearly unable to speak.

"Who the hell is Umbridge?" Harry asked with a eyebrow raised. He couldn’t fathom who Daphne was so upset about and why.

"She is some ministry bitch that is being put in the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor position next year," she continued to sob into his shoulder.

Harry sighed. It seemed even if he wasn’t around, the people he loved got hurt. He wrapped his arms around her in hopes to calm her down. This Umbridge woman could wait.

Daphne visibly calmed a little when Harry wrapped her tighter in his arms. She pulled away slightly to explain, "I was a bit offended that she came to our formal party wearing a disgustingly pink business dress suit, not to mention that she was someone I did not know at my party. So I was a little rude when first meeting her, so Daddy corrected my attitude. It just came out naturally, I didn’t meant to.” Daphne defended herself, and taking a breathe, “And at first, while we talked in front of Daddy, she was being somewhat pleasant; however, she said you were being rude and disrespectful for leaving me at my own party since we were allowing you to stay here rather than at your aunt and uncle's.”

“I became very defensive and told her it was none of her business what happened between you and I, and Daddy corrected my attitude for the second time. So, I excused myself and took my leave of the conversation and returned to the rest of the guests. Hours later when I had become tired of dancing with my drunken Great Uncle Ignatius, so I left the party and I found myself in a darkened corridor of my own home cornered by Umbridge.” Daphne paused momentarily to conjure a handkerchief and wipe her nose, “she said we need to watch what we do next year. That she wouldn’t allow things to continue the way they have been at Hogwarts. She also said that she would be in control of Hogwarts before the end of the year."

Harry looked at her anger growing at the Ministry, "First off, come into my room so you can cry in here. You can relax before you go to your room," he tempered his voice to not be angry.

Daphne nodded as he took her hand and led her inside the room shutting the door behind them.

"Come, let’s sit down." Harry demanded. He felt so overwhelmed. He needed Daphne to calm down, now. He couldn’t keep up with the theatrics.

Harry did not feel her resist as he led her to his bed and pulled her onto his lap hugging her tight to his body as he tried to calm her down. He felt her sigh deeply as she nuzzled her tear-stained face into his neck, her body became noticeably more relaxed as he held her. Harry continued to hold her, kissing her blonde head lightly.

Harry was silent as he rubbed her back slowly to calm her down. He didn't really mind what people said about him. He didn’t understand why was she freaking out about it?

Daphne eventually stopped crying and she looked at Harry. "Why would she say that Harry?" she asked him. "I just don't understand."

“Ignore her,” he said angrily, and shoved her on the bed, stood up and paced the room. Harry abruptly stopped in front of Daphne and stared at her even as she had began to argue her point.

"But Harry, why would she say we need to watch our backs? That doesn't make sense. She is meant to be a teacher, someone meant to protect us." Daphne said fearfully.

"Daphne, stop. We will deal with the issue once there. None of the teachers at Hogwarts actually protect us. Look at how McGonagall ignored the fact that I slept outside for months, rather than in our common room. They are fucking oblivious. At this point we will just ignore it.” Harry stopped when he saw the side of her face, “What the bloody hell happened to your face?!” he asked her his voice raised, which caused her to jump.

He watched as she reached up and felt the side of her face, he could see the fear creep back into her face as before she angrily spoke, “She, she hit me. I told her not to go skulking around my home in the dark again because it was rude. And she struck me. I guess after she backed me up against a wall and grabbed my hair, covered my mouth, then told me I should watch my back, I was so terrified, I forgot everything but her words.” Daphne told him, still holding her face.

Harry took her into his arms. “You will not leave my side at Hogwarts next year. I will be sure of that.” he soothed her. He would not stand for any one laying their hands on her, for any reason. He vowed to protect her, and he’d already allowed her to get hurt. No more.

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. "I am sorry for freaking out Harry, she really scared me."

"Like I said, it's fine. There is no need to be scared. Don’t let some paper pusher try to scare you. Let’s relax for a bit, this has been a hell of a day," He pulled his shoes off, having slept with them on earlier, and laid down on the bed with a sigh.

"Okay Harry, would you like me to go?" she asked softly at his words, as she got up and walked to the door.

"I don’t care what you do, Daphne." He said irritated that she didn’t just decide to leave, but rather had to narrate her choices.

"If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay. I’d prefer not being alone right now,” said timidly. She stood in the doorway and waited.

He nodded, “You can stay.”

He watched as Daphne stood and unzipped her dress and slipped it down her arms. With a swoosh of fabric, her dress landed in a sea of emerald and gold on the floor. She stepped out of her shoes and turned around, and jumped slightly seeing that Harry was watching her, “Oh,” she said as her face brightened with blush.  
Daphne climbed onto the bed beside Harry and laid her head on the pillow beside his and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he drew her nearer to him. She sighed into his touch. "I love you Harry. I'm not angry at you for leaving. I do understand that this life is entirely different from the one you came from and may be overwhelming for you."

"Thanks for saying that. Once I adjust, I will try again Daph. I will make it up to you." Harry said as he speckled kisses all across her face, paying special attention to her left cheek.

She kissed him back lightly, "I know you will, darling." She responded with a soft smile.  
Harry deepened the kiss, using his tongue to swipe her lips, asking for entrance.  
Daphne moaned softly as he did this allowing him to plunder her mouth with his tongue. She placed her hand upon the back of his head threading her fingers through his raven coloured hair.

He whispered as he broke away, "Good night." He laid his head on her chest and promptly fell asleep.

“Good night, my love,” she whispered softly as she continued to rub his head softly until she finally fell asleep in his arms.


	15. Dressing Harry

Daphne woke wrapped in his arms, neither had moved all night. It seemed comfort was drawn from their nearness to one another. She snuggled closer to him, a brilliant smile on her face.

Harry was still asleep, his raven hair protected his eyes from the sunlight shining into the room through the opened curtain.

Daphne simply lay in his arms and marvelled at how peaceful he was. It was almost angelic. She wished he could feel this calm and serene every minute of every day.

It was peaceful, until the squeaking of Hedwig swallowing her breakfast, woke Harry.

She felt him begin to move. "Good morning my love," she spoke with a loving smile.

"Morning. I really need to keep Hedwig inside at night so she doesn't go hunting," he smirked as he looked at his familiar.

Daphne giggled a bit as she also looked at Hedwig. "Are you ready for breakfast, my love?"

The barn owl nodded with approval as she left her perch and landed on Daphne's shoulder, before nuzzling her softly.

Daphne started laughing. "Well I see you're ready for breakfast. How about you Harry?" She asked as she looked at him while petting Hedwig.

"Yeah, also don't trust the nuzzling, she does that for extra food," Harry commented as he began to get out of bed.

"It's alright. I'll get her something," Daphne said as she got out of the bed and headed to the door. "I am going to go get dressed, and I'll meet you back here in a few." She picked up her dress from the floor and slipped it on, walking out the door quietly to dress in her room.

  
***

Harry nodded as Hedwig landed on his shoulder. He decided to get dressed as well but since didn't have many clothes to choose from, he had to wear Muggle clothing. He moved Hedwig back to her cage so he could change.

Harry sighed as he dressed in a blue button down shirt, his nicest jeans, and slid on his trainers. He opened the door to see Daphne standing with her hand preparing to knock. She was wearing yet another fancy dress. Was she always dressed to impress someone?

She smiled at him as he opened the door. "Do you want to go to Diagon Alley today. We'll get you some new clothes. If you're okay with that?" She suggested.

"Sure but I'm going to grab a cloak to hide my identity," he replied. He didn't feel like getting stopped today. He turned to walk back into his room and grab his cloak.

She nodded to him with an understanding look. "We'll go right after breakfast and be back by lunch," she said decidedly.

He held the cloak over his arm as he went to join Daphne.

They headed towards the dining room for breakfast hand in hand. As they entered the dining room, Harry saw Mr. Greengrass standing by the window talking to a woman dressed in pink. He wondered if this was the same woman Daphne was telling him about last night.  
"No! Daddy, why in Merlin's name is she here again!" Daphne screamed, tears falling down her face as she turned to Harry. "Let’s go, Harry. We'll eat while we're out," she commanded as she attempted to pull Harry back out of the room. Harry looked at her confused, but allowed her to pull him from the room.

Harry could feel the pink haired woman stare daggers at him as Daphne pulled him away. What could he have possibly done to her?

"Please Harry," she whispered to him. He turned to see her eyes darting towards the door and the woman in pink.

"What is wrong sweetie?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"Why is she here Daddy?" Daphne asked her father, fear and anger laced her voice. She stopped walking and turned back toward her father.

"It's for Daddy's work, Sweetheart," Mr. Greengrass replied. It appeared to Harry like Mr. Greengrass hadn’t wanted to be in the room with the woman either. He had been standing very tensely while he spoke with her.

"NO! No Daddy! It is not fucking okay!" she yelled at him. "If you must do business with this, this TOAD, then do it somewhere else! I wanted you to apparate us to Diagon Alley," she screamed, turning away from them.

"Listen sweetheart, Daddy has to do this. It's his job, and I need to make it work. I can’t take you today," Mr. Greengrass coaxed his daughter.

She was silent for a long moment. "Then make it work elsewhere. That woman has horrible intentions. I'm certain of it," she said in a low, icy tone. Daphne’s eyes didn’t leave the woman’s face. The woman smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at Daphne. Harry looked between the three people and realized that the woman had something to hold over Mr. Greengrass’s head. He wouldn’t say anything about it unless absolutely necessary, but he could see it in the way Mr. Greengrass spoke.

"Fine, we will be back in a few hours," Mr. Greengrass sighed and he walked back into the room with the pink woman.

"Come on Harry," Daphne pulled on Harry’s arm to draw him further from the room.  
Harry stopped Daphne when they turned a corner, “Daphne, was that the woman you were talking about last night?” He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Daphne’s lovely eyes. Even when she was crying, she was beautiful.

“Yes, that was Umbridge. That woman is horrible! For Daddy to do business with her this early in the morning, it’s unseemly. Besides the fact that she is a toad!” Daphne ranted, waving her arms for emphasis.

Harry sighed. “I don’t understand her obsession with pink. Do you think she will wear pink at Hogwarts? Can you imagine her next to McGonagall?” Harry asked as he tried to cheer his girlfriend up. This was going to be a long day, even without the Umbridge woman involved.

Daphne burst out with laughter. She nodded and said, “Probably, but I can’t wait to see the other’s professors’ faces! Let’s go get breakfast. I’m hungry.”

Harry allowed her to show him to a large fireplace near the foyer. She handed Harry the floo powder, but he didn’t take it.

“You may wanna do it. The last time I did that, I ended up in Knockturn Alley,” Harry remarked remembering his horrible first use of the floo in the summer before his second year.

She smiled softly and held her hand out to him. "Take my hand," she commanded gently as she took a handful of floo powder.

He took her hand, grimaced, and tried to prepare himself for the trip in hopes he didn’t end up at the wrong grate.

Daphne threw the powder into the grate. "Diagon Alley!" She shouted loudly and clearly as she gripped Harry's hand tightly. They were quickly whisked away from the manor and into the general fireplace of Diagon Alley.

Daphne’s face was set with purpose as Harry stepped out of the fireplace with her and into Diagon Alley. Normally, Daphne had a soft, calm face, but since seeing Umbridge, it was firm like stone.

Harry followed Daphne into the alley and complained, "I really hate that mode of transportation.”

"Me too. Unfortunately Daddy's to busy with that bitch to apparate us here, so we had no choice," she said with irritation.

Harry sighed as he began to follow the irate Daphne. He wished clothes shopping could wait until Daphne was in a better mood. This was going to be torture.

They arrived at Twilfit and Tattings, and she ordered the sales woman to help Harry to find new clothes, suitable for a young man of means. The woman did not argue with the irate teen, seeming to Harry to be familiar with Daphne Greengrass. Harry was directed to a dressing room, where ensembles appeared for him to try on. Harry didn’t say a word as he tried on ensemble after ensemble. But his anger was brewing under his passive demeanor. Why must Daphne dress him? He wasn’t trying to impress anyone. He did recognize the need for a few new suits, but the way that she was talking, he needed a new wardrobe.

When Harry was out of the dressing room, displaying yet another suit for Daphne’s inspection, the sales woman accidentally tripped over some clothes that were piled behind her. Harry hadn’t put the clothes back on the rack, just threw them over the door into a heap when he was finished with them. She fell into Daphne while trying to pick up the discarded clothing at the same time as Harry turned to walk back to the dressing room.  
He heard Daphne yell, "How dare you!"

Harry turned around in time to see Daphne's magic vibrating most of the store and her face grow red with anger. Damn, she was sexy when she was angry, but this was not acceptable.

"Now Miss Greengrass, I am sorry. I truly did not mean to fall into you. I tripped. It was an accident." the woman placated the furious teen as she backed away.

"Oh please! You simply wanted to try to push me around because you are angry about when I was five!" Daphne shouted, stamping her foot. "That wasn't my fault! I WAS FIVE!"

Harry grabbed Daphne by her shoulders and pushed her out of the store and into the alley beside it as he took a deep breath and commanded sternly, “Stop, Daphne. This is not acceptable behavior for a witch of your caliber. You are acting like a five year old.”

He could still feel her magic vibrating around them as she stared at him. She took a long, deep, steadying breath and closed her eyes. Harry felt the magic in the air diminish. When she opened her eyes she spoke relatively calmly, "You finish up. I'll meet you in the restaurant. Make sure you're dressed." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"No Daphne. I am not going to be dressed like a paper doll. I am not trying to impress anyone. I’m going to go back home and rest in my room. You go to lunch. Impress who you want, but I’m fucking done,” he replied angrily, fed up with the theatrics. He was tired of being treated of lower value than everyone else. And Daphne’s bout of anger was the straw that broke the camel’s back on this whole endeavor. He began to walk back down the alley toward the floo location.  
She took hold of his arm and brought him back placing his back against the wall. "You'll do no such thing!" She spoke firmly. "I am not angry with you. Everyone else I have had contact with this morning, but absolutely not you. I only want to leave while you finish, so I don't do something stupid again.”  
She took a deep breath and continued, “Last time something like this happened, I was five and unable to control my magic. This time should have been different." She looked away still speaking, “That sales woman has held a grudge against Daddy and I ever since I set her shop on fire during a temper tantrum when I was five. It was all over a dress Daddy wouldn't let me have," Daphne finished, her cheeks lit up with a fiery blush.  
Harry couldn’t help but grin at her. "You set a fucking shop on fire at five? You are quite the greedy princess. Let me tell you, that is kind of fucking sexy," Harry smirked and chuckled at the expense of his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I can be, when I know what I want. And right now what I really want is for you to go finish purchasing your clothes. I'll wait here, if that'll make you feel better. Just tell her to take it out of Daddy’s Gringotts account," she ordered pushing Harry toward the door. He resisted.

Harry spoke irritated, “Daphne, I will only be getting a few suits of clothes. I don’t need more. I am not your paper doll. Give me five minutes.”

She nodded at him and spoke softly,"I'm sorry, Harry."

He chose a new dark blue button down shirt and a pair of black slacks to wear to the restaurant. Once he was finished choosing which clothes to buy, he asked the sales lady to charge his own Gringotts account and to have the purchases sent to Greengrass Manor. The clothing he chose were comfortable, except for one dress suit. He refused to be uncomfortable just because his appearance didn’t measure up to the Greengrass ideal.


	16. Insecurities

Daphne walked into the lounge at Greengrass Manor, where Harry was sitting in front of a relaxing fire on a loveseat. "Hey Harry. What are you doing?" Daphne asked quietly, standing near the chair opposite him.

"Waiting on you Daphne. What does it look like I am doing?!" Harry asked frustration evident in his voice. After yesterday's argument, they hadn’t spoken much more than civilities.

She looked confused at him, she hadn't know he'd even wanted her to meet with him. "I-I'm sorry,” she stammered, “I was unaware you were expecting me sweetheart." 

She had noticed a change in Harry over the last two days. She couldn’t pinpoint what was happening, but she was worried for him. He seemed distant.

"Please, just sit down Daph." Harry ordered with resignation in his voice, as he motioned for her to sit next to him. 

She closed her mouth quickly as she moved to sit beside him and looked at him, "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked worriedly.

Harry sighed and asked, "What is our relationship to you?"

"It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Harry, I love you with all my heart. Why are you questioning things at this point?" She asked looking very confused.

"Because I feel like we are out of sorts," Harry explained, not caring to look away from the fire. 

"What do you mean? Out of sorts?" She asked cautiously.

"I mean, is there anything else we should know about one another?" Harry asked Daphne.

"You've learned everything about me that I can think to tell you," she said looking up at him, her face frightened. She was growing more and more worried about where this conversation was going. Was he going to tell her that he was in love with someone else? Ginny Weasley, maybe? Fear gripped her heart.

"Okay that is what I wanna know," Harry sighed as he removed his shoes and turned his focus back to the fire.

Daphne sat and watched him for a moment, waiting for him to go on. "Is that all? You've nothing more to say? You just wanted to check to see if I was hiding anything from you?!" She asked him slightly agitated.

"Yes, the past four years been nothing but a great big shitshow because no one has been willing to tell me the truth." Harry replied.

Daphne jumped on this. She knew that jealousy would color her words, but she didn’t care; she needed to know, "So, Harry did you notice how Ginny Weasley looked at you all last year? She looked as if she could have jumped on top of you at any moment."

"Not really, I barely took noticed any of the Gryffindors ever since I was more or less kicked out of the tower," Harry replied, looking at her with daggers in his eyes.

"Well, I noticed. And I didn't fucking like it! She won't like me if she tries to take you away from me!" Daphne practically shouted at the boy sitting next to her.

"Calm down, I haven't given it a thought so relax, Daphne," Harry replied.

"And what if she tries something next year!?" She yelled as she began to get even more irritated by his lack of caring.

"Come on Daphne, chill out and relax." Harry said as he put an arm around her shoulders. It felt nice to Daphne to have him caring enough to touch her. But fuck if she wasn’t angry with him. There was no way he hadn’t noticed Ginny Weasley’s attentions last year.

"You know what Harry. You can pretend this doesn't exist, but if she even comes near you this year, she will very much regret it!" She screamed as she quickly stood and turned to walk out of the room. A walk sure sounded nice right about now. She could walk off the anger that was coursing through her veins.

She heard Harry yell after her as she left the room. 

She walked into the gardens and sat on a bench in the sun. Unsure of her feelings at the moment. Her relationship to Harry had turned her into a crazy jealous lover, any other who even batted an eyelash at him pissed her off. She sat there, wishing she could feel more in control of herself. 

Daphne heard gravel crunch up the walk. Someone was coming. She didn’t want to meet anyone right now. Then she heard Harry call her name angrily. Before she could walk further into the gardens, she saw Harry turn a corner and knew she was caught.

“What the fuck was that Daphne! I’ve never given you cause for complaints. I don’t like or want any other girl. You are the only girl who doesn’t cringe at the sight of me. I didn’t even know you were jealous of Ginny,” he yelled as he walked toward her. 

Daphne took a step back from him. His anger was palpable towards her. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’m just so jealous. She is in Gryffindor, and you’ve known each other for years. I will trust you if you say there is nothing between you two.”

“Daphne, I love you. Today has been totally unacceptable behavior from you. First your tantrum at the clothing store,” she tried to interrupt him here, but he held up his hand to stop her, “That was a tantrum, Daphne. Then you blow up at me about Ginny. You need to grow up, and stop letting your emotions get away with you. You are a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake! Shouldn’t you be able to control your emotions better?” 

“I’ve never been good at keeping my emotions in check. I’m really sorry Harry. You are right. It won’t happen again,” she spoke calmly, realizing that though his words were painful to hear, he was absolutely correct. She had let her emotions get the better of her.

“Are we good now? Or are you still angry?” Harry asked her walking calmly toward her. 

“We are good,” she smiled at him.

“Good, because I have wanted to do most of the day,” Harry smirked as he pulled her into a deep kiss. He plundered her mouth immediately, forcing his way in with his tongue.

When they were both breathless, he quietly spoke, “You are fucking sexy when you are angry!”

She giggled at his words, but in the back of her mind, she was worried about his abrupt change in attitude.


	17. I Love You

Hermione awoke that morning fairly vibrating with excitement. Mum and Dad were taking her, Draco, Daphne, and Harry hiking through the Forest of Dean. Hermione loved the forest so much. She had great memories of hikes and camping trips with her parents there. She was excited to share this with her boyfriend.

Hermione quickly got dressed and rushed out of her room and headed in the direction of Draco’s room. When she got to his door, she knocked lightly.

“Who is it?” he responded in a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

“Hermione,” she said excitedly through the door as she waited patiently for him to open the door.

The door gently swung open, and Draco stood there looking at her with a soft smile, his silver grey eyes staring deep into hers. “Good morning, Gorgeous.”

Hermione’s smile brightened as he spoke. “Good morning.” she said smiling. She looked at his bare chest and satin sleep pants and frowned slightly, ‘Darling, you might want to get dressed quickly. We are about to go out, and I suggest wearing trainers.” Despite her words, she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

She allowed Draco to deepen the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands roamed up and down the back of her body, cupping her arse as he did so. She allowed him to pull her into his room and close the door behind them with his foot. Hermione giggled softly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed as they looked deep into each others eyes. 

“I love you, Hermione,” he whispered as he laid her gently on the bed.

She smiled softly as she looked back into his eyes, “I love you too.” 

He grinned as he climbed atop her, looking down at her, his face flushed with passion. Draco leaned down and kissed her as he lifted her right leg up and wrapped it around his waist. 

Hermione moaned softly into his kiss allowing her hips to move against him. She could feel his erection rubbing against her, eliciting wonderful feelings from her own body. 

Draco reached his hand between their bodies and gently rubbed her apex through her shorts. Hermione whimpered as her head fell back into the pillow. Her hips thrusted with the movements of his hand. She wanted him badly and he seemed to know it by the way he was working her. “Oh, Draco.” she moaned softly. He unbuttoned her jean shorts and slid them quickly down and off her legs taking her knickers with them. 

He grabbed her thighs gently and lifted them until they were even with her chest. She took hold of her legs and watched him intently. Draco ran his thumb gently over her clit as he watched her arch her back moaning from the pleasure of such a simple motion. He grinned up at her and leaned down, inserted two fingers inside of her and ran his tongue up and down over her clit. 

Hermione let go of her legs and fisted the bed sheets on his bed and bit her lip so she did not moan to loudly. Her parents were awake, and she did not want them to hear her or interrupt them. 

As he moved his fingers, he moved his face down to touch his mouth to her clit. Draco lapped up the juices that flowed from Hermione, grinning brighter with the sound of each moan she tried hard to stifle. “Do you want me inside of you, love?” he asked softly.

Hermione nodded as she reached down and pulled his hand up to her face. She placed the two fingers, which only moments ago had been inside her body, within her mouth and sucked off her own juices with a small moan. She blushed as she looked up at Draco who sat stunned and highly aroused by this new behavior if his erection was anything to go by. She was becoming less and less restricted about her sexuality around him. 

Draco slid his satin sleep pants down and allowed them to join Hermione’s shorts on the floor exposing his hard erection. He rubbed the tip up and down her dripping wet slit as he listened to her beautiful soft moans. He slowly slid himself into her opening. He groaned as he felt her body adjust to accommodate his length. He slowly started thrusting into her.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts. “Oh, gods Draco. This feels amazing,” Hermione whimpered as he quickened his pace.

Knowing they only had a short amount of time before Hermione’s parents went in search of them, Draco sped up his thrusts. He continued to work her clit in hopes that he could get her to come with him. He already knew it wouldn’t take long for him. 

“Come for me, love,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Harder, Draco,” she gasped out. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him toward her harder.

He complied with her demand and thrust harder inside her pulsing pussy. After two or three more thrusts, he felt her walls squeeze his dick. She put a pillow over her face to muffle the scream that he elicited from her. One more thrust, and he fell over the edge as well. Breathing hard, he moaned her name, then pulled the pillow off Hermione’s face to give her a deep kiss before standing up.

Hermione stood and slid her shorts back on and watched as Draco got dressed. Draco chose a simple pair of Muggle cargo shorts, t-shirt, and a pair of trainers. “Ready to head downstairs?” he asked.

She smiled at him as she stood up from his bed, “Yes, let’s go,” she said as she entwined her fingers with his. They stepped out of his room and went downstairs. “Morning Mum, Morning Dad” she said as the two of them happily entered the kitchen. 

“Good morning you two, are you ready for our trip today?” Hermione’s father asked them.

“Yes, sir.” Draco responded, “where are we going again?”

“We are going hiking in the Forest of Dean.” Mr. Granger stated, his voice showed a hint of excitement.

“Well, this ought to be interesting, I have never done anything like hike.” Draco said with a nervous waver in his voice.

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and motioned Draco to do the same. She piled some food onto her plate and started to eat. 

As they were eating a knock sounded at the door. “Oh! I’ll get it,” Hermione said as she jumped up from the table. “Draco! I invited Daphne and Harry to come hiking with us.”

Hermione opened the door and flung herself at Harry in greeting. She had really missed her friend. He had truly had such a bad year at Hogwarts. She hoped his summer would be fun and full of normal teenager activities. 

“Welcome to my house! Follow me. We are still eating breakfast. Have you eaten already?” Hermione asked as Harry, Daphne, and Mr. Greengrass followed her to the kitchen. “Mr. Greengrass, I know you will want to meet my parents. They will be with us the entire time. We are going to the Forest of Dean. Daphne, I love your shorts!” 

“We have already eaten breakfast, but thank you for offering,” Daphne spoke kindly from behind her.

The group entered the kitchen to Hermione’s waiting parents and Draco. After the introductions to Mr. Greengrass and her parents, the adults left the room to confer on the logistics of the trip. 

“Hey Harry andy Daphne,” Draco said calmly after the adults left the room. Hermione sat and finished eating her breakfast. 

Harry looked at him and nodded in his direction. 

“Hi Draco, how’s your summer going?” Daphne asked politely.

“It has been an adjustment, but it has been good. I have been welcomed here almost more than I ever was at my own home.” Draco responded with a soft smile. 

Mr. Greengrass and the Grangers came back into the kitchen. Mr. Greengrass kissed his daughter goodbye and wished everyone well on the trip. He left with a pop of apparition. 

“Well, that was different,” Mr. Granger commented after Mr. Greengrass left. Then he turned to the children and grinned, “Ready, kids?” Mr. Granger asked as he grabbed the keys to the car and the picnic basket Mrs. Granger had packed and headed to the door. 

“Yes,” the four teens said in unison as they turned and followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger from the house and to the family station wagon. 


	18. The Forest of Dean

Hours after beginning their trip, they arrived at the mouth of the forest. Hermione, Draco, Harry and Daphne piled out of the car. They stood in front of the car while Hermione’s parents prepared to hike. They handed out backpacks filled with supplies to each of the four teens. They set off into the forest. Everyone laughed and joked around the further they walked into the forest.

“Draco! Bet you can't catch me!” Hermione shouted as she took off running ahead of the group. 

Draco laughed, “Oh, I'll catch you alright!” He yelled as he ran after her. Harry and Daphne followed close behind.

Draco caught up to her in no time, and grabbed her arm and spun her around into his waiting arms. “Gotcha!” he said breathlessly, as he smiled and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione shrieked as he grabbed her and stared up into his slate grey eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he said with a small chuckle, just as everyone else caught up to them. 

They turned slightly upon hearing the others walk into the clearing they'd stopped in. Draco and Hermione blushed crimson. 

“I think this is a good spot to stop for lunch. What do you think, darling?” Mrs. Granger asked Mr. Granger. He nodded at her and set his pack down as he motioned for the teens to do the same.

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and took her hand as he led her to where everyone had set their backpacks down. He took her pack of her shoulders, and set it on the ground beside his before they joined everyone else.

***

Mrs. Granger had packed a marvelous lunch of sandwiches, vegetables and fruits. They all sat on the ground, talking and laughing as they ate.

Hermione stopped laughing when she heard the snap of a twig behind her. Her head turned in the direction of the offending sound. She grabbed Draco's arm, “What was that?” She whispered to him as everyone continued to talk. 

Draco looked where she was looking, but saw nothing, “What was what?” he asked putting his hand in his wand pocket. “What did you hear?”

“A twig snapped, and it could have been an animal. But Draco, I have a bad feeling about it,” she whispered back. No sooner had she finished her sentence than they saw the streak of a spell fly past them. The spell hit it's intended target, Mr. Granger. Another spell sped past only seconds later, hitting Mrs. Granger. Both fell in a heap on the ground, unconscious. 

The four teens jumped to their feet, wands at the ready, as they watched as a dozen Death Eaters in full cloaks and masks, stepped out from behind the trees and surround them. They backed up and clustered, surrounding the unconscious Grangers. 

There was deafening silence as the tension grew in the clearing. Each side waited for the other to make a move. 

“Stupify!” Shouted a Death Eater that stood in front of Draco and Hermione.

Draco quickly blocked the spell. The other Death Eaters followed suit and began firing spells rapidly at the teens. The four teens returned spell for spell what the Death Eaters threw their way. 

The teens were firing spells quickly, but were tiring with the constant barrage of spell fire. As they surrounded Hermione’s parents, aware that they could be killed by a stray spell, Harry was hit from behind, through a gap between Draco and Daphne. Harry fell to the ground, unconscious. Daphne stopped firing spells and rushed to Harry's side, but she wasn't fast enough. A Death Eater had apparated to Harry at the same time as Daphne reached Harry. She stood face to face with a very tall, imposing Death Eater.

Draco and Hermione turned when they heard Daphne gasp. They aimed their wands at the Death Eater about to cast spells at him, when he grabbed Daphne and disappeared with both her and Harry.

***

Daphne, Harry, and the Death Eater landed in another part of the forest. Daphne fought hard to get out of his grip. He stood pushing her hard beside Harry, as the other Death Eaters apparated into the clearing. She pointed her wand at them, determined to keep Harry safe. 

“Expelliarmus.” a Death Eater said calmly, as he stepped toward them. 

“I won't let you hurt him!” Daphne shouted defiantly. 

“Miss Greengrass, we will get what we want. You may as well move and not get hurt in the process,” he commanded as he removed his mask to reveal the face of Lucius Malfoy.

Daphne froze at the sight of his silver eyes. She glanced down at Harry and yelled, “You might as well kill me! I won't move and allow him to be hurt.” 

He wordlessly bound her, then levitated her until she was eye level. He stepped so close to her that his nose almost touched hers. “I'm not in the business of killing Pureblood teens. You _ will _stay out of my way.” His icy tone made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He threw her to the ground. Daphne cried out as her arm snapped upon landing. 

Harry had become conscious upon being apparated into the clearing. He heard Daphne scream in pain, but continued to pretend to be unconscious. 

“Harry! Wake up!” Daphne screamed in a desperate attempt to wake him, “Get away from him!” Harry heard her try to command the man that was walking toward him. 

As Lucius knelt down beside him, Harry whipped his wand to point to the older wizard’s throat, “If I ever catch you touching my girlfriend again, I will kill you,” he barked as he stood to his feet. 

Lucius Malfoy sneered at him, taking a step back. “Expelliarmus, Incarcerous,” he spat out and Harry’s wand flew from his hand. Harry was thrown back and bound to the tree he was in front of. 

“She is your weakness. You should have disarmed me before threatening me, boy,” Lucius continued with realization lighting his eyes. “I wonder what the famous Harry Potter will do if I do this. Crucio!” The spell hit the young witch.

Daphne writhed in pain on the forest floor. The sounds of her screams rang loudly through the once silent forest; Harry had no other choice but to watch. “Leave her alone!” Harry growled.

Before Lucius could respond, another voice rang out from behind him. “Enough foolishness,” screeched the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. “We must finish the job.” she said as she took her mask and hood off. 

A giant cauldron appeared in front of them, and Peter Pettigrew came forward carrying something wrapped in black cloth. He dropped the bundle into the cauldron. 

"_ Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.” _ He said as he levitated the bone of Tom Riddle Sr. into the cauldron, _ “Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.” _ he continued as he cut his own hand clean off into the cauldron, _ “Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe. _" he finished as he cut into Harry’s arm, almost to the bone, to obtain his blood. He allowed the drops of blood to fall into the cauldron. 

All Harry could think through the pain was that he hoped the thing in the cauldron had drowned. He would only be so lucky.

The cauldron burst into flames as the group watched. The body of Lord Voldemort was raised from the flames, revived. Bellatrix stepped forward and draped her master’s body with a black robe and held out a long warped wand.

“Thank you, Bellatrix, my loyal servant,” Lord Voldemort wrasped out. Voldemort took the wand and turned to his followers. Harry continued to look on the scene in terror. His arm was in excruciating pain. Voldemort’s face was deformed. His nostrils were snake like. His eyes were blood red. His body was tall and angular. Harry gasped through the pain and brought the snake man’s attention to him. 

“Ah, Harry Potter. Dumbledore always said that you had a power I know not. Love. Well, love will not protect you now,” Voldemort stepped forward and placed a single finger on Harry’s forehead. Harry fully expected the same pain he felt in first year, but he no pain came. 

“See, I am more powerful than you. Now you must face me, like a man. Surely you know how to duel. Lucius, give him his wand,” Voldemort waved his wand, and Harry dropped to the ground. He moved behind the tree toward Daphne. 

“Daphne, wake up!” he shook her and she stirred. 

“Harry, what happened?” Daphne asked weakly. She had never experienced the Cruciatus curse to that extent.

“I need you to run. Far,” Harry commanded desperately.

Voldemort yelled, “Enough! Come duel me. We won’t harm the girl. She is of pureblood. You have my word.” 

“Like your word means anything, Riddle.” Harry sneered, but stood in front of Daphne in a protective stance.

“DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!” Voldemort screamed and fired off a volley of spells toward Harry.

Harry threw up a shield quickly. The spells bounced off his shield, but it weakened toward the end and one spell got threw. A cutting spell landed on on Harry’s cheek, cutting it but not deeply.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, you are going to have to do better than that,” Voldemort mocked as he stalked back and forth between two trees. He fired multiple spells at Harry. Harry threw up another shield, but it wasn’t enough and more than one spell came through, and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. 

“Harry!” Daphne screamed and ran to Harry. 

“Leave him girl. He is not in permanent harm. Just a little crucio,” Voldemort ordered.

Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters had surrounded their dueling master and his opponent. Lucius looked on apathetically, while Bellatrix cackled in joy. 

“Daphne, I told you to leave. Get out of here!” Harry said standing up and pushing Daphne away from Voldemort.

“I’m not leaving you, Harry Potter,” Daphne said staunchly standing up next to Harry.

“Enough!” Voldemort yelled. “Avada Kedavra!” 

At the same time that Harry yelled, “Expelliarmus!” The green jet of light met the red jet and pulsed together in a line. Both held onto their wands tightly and tried to push the ball of light toward the other. Harry knew that if the ball of light in the middle reached his wand, all would be over. Gold webs of light left the wands and surrounded the duelists. 

The look of shock of Voldemort’s face was worth the effort, in Harry’s mind. The Death Eaters surrounding them grew restless and moved forward.

“Stop! Do not come near!” Voldemort commanded, fear in his voice. Harry realized that Voldemort didn’t understand what was happening any more than he did.

Daphne stepped closer to Harry and watched as the lights created a shell around the duelists. Harry pushed with all his might and the ball moved closer to Voldemort’s wand. It swallowed up the light and vibrated wildly. A ghostly light left his wand, as well as the sound of a phoenix song. 

It coalesced into an old man, “Keep at it boy. More are coming.”

Another light flew out of the wand and walked toward Harry. It was a woman, Bertha Jorkins, “Harry, stay strong. Hold it for just a few more moments.”

A third light left Voldemort’s wand and Harry realized it was going backwards of who he killed last. The light coalesced into his mother, “Harry, my handsome son. Keep strong. Your father is coming. We will protect you so you can break the connection. Then get Ms. Greengrass and yourself out of here. I love you!”

Tears filled his eyes. Voldemort didn’t seem to be aware of what was going on with his wand. He looked more and more fearful. A final light jumped out of his wand and landed near Harry. Harry looked over and saw his father.

  
“Son, when we say to let go, run! I love you, son, so very much. You are stronger than I ever hoped,” James Potter said sadly.

The four ghostly figures surrounded Harry, and as one said, “NOW!” 

Harry let go of the connection and ran toward Daphne. He grabbed her hand and ran toward the forest. The Death Eaters seemed to be temporarily blind or paralyzed because they didn’t move to follow Harry and Daphne, but covered their eyes and screamed.

He heard the pop of apparition and saw Mr. Greengrass running toward them. 

“Daddy!” Daphne shouted in fear as she ran into his arms, cradling her own broken arm.

“It’s alright darling” Mr. Greengrass said as he wrapped his arms around her, “Let’s get you two out of here.” Mr Greengrass extended a hand to Harry so he could apparate them to safety. 

Harry reached out and took his hand. Mr. Greengrass quickly took them to back to the Greengrass Manor. 

“You saw that right!” Daphne shouted in a panic and shock. “Daddy please tell me you saw that!” 

“Yes, I saw it. Sweetheart, please calm down you’re safe now. All of you are.” he said in an attempt to relax his injured daughter. “Daphne, let me see your arm.” he insisted.

Daphne moved her am so her father could take a look at it. “Lola!” He called quickly. A small house-elf appeared. “Bring me skelegro from the store cupboard.”

“Yes master!” Lola popped away and came back moments later with the potion.

Harry was swaying on his feet, so he found a chair near his girlfriend as he watched her father patch her up. He looked around the room and saw Hermione and Draco sitting on a couch. Hermione was watching them terrified, but silently.

Hermione seemed to notice the pain Harry was in and stood and walked toward him. “What happened Harry? You need to be healed!”

He nodded but couldn’t get the words out about what happened. The nightmare was too real and too near for him to relay yet. His scar was throbbing almost more than he could stand. 

Mr. Greengrass finished with Daphne’s arm and turned to heal Harry’s arm. They heard the sound of tapping at the window. Hermione walked to the window and opened it. The owl swooped through the window and landed beside Mr. Greengrass. He plucked the pile of letters from the bird’s leg and fed it a treat allowing it to leave through the window it came in. Mr. Greengrass looked at the letters, one addressed to each teen. He handed one to Daphne.

Daphne pulled open the seal and began reading it aloud. 

_ “Dear Miss Greengrass, _

_ This letter is to inform you that you have been called for a hearing at the Ministry for magic on 12th August. You are charged with the illegal use of magic by an underage witch and the use of magic in the presence of a Muggle. _

_ Hoping you are well. _

_ Mafalda Hopkirk _

_ Improper Use of Magic Office _

_ Ministry of Magic” _

Daphne looked up from the letter at the shocked faces of her father and friends. 

“You can’t be serious!” Daphne shouted in fury, “They are having a disciplinary hearing because we defended ourselves against Death Eaters! That is outrageous! Hell, Harry fought You-Know-Who himself!”

The teens began shouting amongst themselves, deeming the act unfair and unbelievable. 

“Enough!” Mr. Greengrass shouted effectively silencing the four angry teens. “I understand this is over the top, but I will not let this stand. I will have one of the best legal teams working for me and will take care of this. There is no need to worry yourselves about it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” they all said sheepishly in unison.

“Good, now why don’t the four of you settle in, then we will have some dinner,” he commanded dismissively. “Daphne show everyone the guest rooms in your wing.” 

Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Draco nodded and walked from the room, silently following Daphne to their rooms. 

***

The next morning, Daphne enjoyed the silence of breakfast alone on her terrace. After the excitement from the day before, she needed a few moments of peace to think through everything that had happened. She had seen Voldemort’s return. The war would happen. She knew, as Harry Potter’s girlfriend, she would have a target on her back, just to get to Harry. She was stirring her porridge absently when a large grey owl with hints of black fluttered gently down onto the table with a package tied to it’s leg. She reached to untie the package from the owl and took the letter from atop it. She broke the seal and read it.

_ You will need this in the future. Try not to lose it again _. 

  
  


She opened the box curious as to what she had lost. Within the box was her wand.


End file.
